un demonio siempre es un demonio ¿o no?
by Eagle.D.claw
Summary: mi primer fic de soul eater, sumary:si uno se combierte en demonio, ya nunca lograra cambiar, o al menos asi lo dice shinigami-sama y kid tratara de demostrarar lo contrario. final
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de soul eater y espero que les guste._

_Esto es una versión alternativa de lo que paso en el barco fantasma al momento de la persecución de kid hacia chrona (ósea sin que kid decida perseguir esa simétrica formación de nubes) y antes de que pasara lo del kishin._

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Ester no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

_P.D: Yo sigo todo según los eventos del manga no del anime._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kid POV

La neblina esta desapareciendo, seguramente era causado por el barco, pero eso ahora no es importante ahora tengo que atrapar a _maken _y poder liberar todas las almas que se ha comido, pero no será fácil, su poder es aterrador y si me descuido seguramente moriré.

¡Oí Chrona mejor ataca osino nos alcanzara!- grito esa chillona arma que parecía un dragón y veo como maken se muerde su propio pulgar para tirarme unas pocas gotas de sangre-_bloody needles-_ y esas gotas de sangre se convirtieron en varias agujas que logre esquivar aunque una me roso la mejilla sin dañarme, pero en mi distracción maken comenzó a volar mas rápido.

Oi kid si no vamos mas rápido se escapara- me dijo liz algo desesperada y aumente la velocidad.

Cuando le alcance habíamos llegado a una isla que tenía un pequeño pueblo vacio, probablemente por el barco y le dispare a maken para poder derribarle en el pueblo.

_**Zanzu river shot**_**-** grite disparando tres veces y por fin derribándole, luego aterrice yo mismo y confirme que el pueblo estaba vacio pero eso no importa ahora- aquí termina el camino- dije en plan desafiante.

La extraña cosa negra salió de la espalda de maken y me hablo- urusai, quien te crees para desafiarnos, me devorare tu alma, vamos chrona- le grito a su técnico y este me miro.

Hora de pelear shinigami-kun –me dijo con su mirada vacía tomando su espada- _**hime kiome**_-y su arma grito con un irritante tono y me ataco de frente.

Me puse en posición – artes marciales del shinigami pose del castigo- decidí ponerme a la defensiva para evitar que me pase lo mismo que al barco, la espada choco y use a liz y a patty para protegerme girándolas para que la espada no les haga daño y le dispare en el cuello para intentar algo pero solo retrocedió un poco con el tiro.

Eso es inútil ¡baka!- hablo la espada con la misma voz irritante-chrona mátalo- luego empezó a gritar como cuando ¡OH NO! Va hacer lo mismo que en el barco.

bye bye _**Screech Alpha**_- grito y me tiro su ataque que esquive de suerte, pero le dio al puerto y lo destruyo completamente, si dejo que me de con eso seguramente me matara y además con la sangre negra ni un tiro le hace daño, parece que no me queda otra opción.

Liz patty _** Tamashi no kiome-**_gritamos y ellas se transformaron en cañones- modo ejecución completo- dije cuando los cañones se completaron-ritmo de resonancia estable- dijo liz-carga de la longitud de onda de alma en las agujas negras, completa- prosiguió patty-respuesta en 4, 3, 2, 1-iso la cuenta regresiva-estamos listas- dijo patty con voz alegre-_**Death Cannon- **_dispare, dándole directamente y se fue gritando a la pared de una de esas casas deshabitadas y decidí ver si murió o no.

Oi kid ten cuidado o tal vez nos salte de repente- dijo liz muy preocupada.

Cuando me acerque de repente salió de los escombros, me perforo el hombro y gemí del dolor saliendo volando hacia atrás por la fuerza de la estocada.

Cuando eso paso retrocedí unos pasos con la mano en el hombro evitando que se manchara patty.

Kid-kun estas bien- dijo patty tratando de des transformarse.

¡Baka no te des transformes o te matara igual!- dije furioso, pero solo por protegerla.

De repente todo se puso negro, pareciera estar en una habitación oscura y vi una puerta por lo que decidí abrirla y lo que vi me dejo impresionado, era exactamente igual al lugar en el cual se reunían los antiguos guerreros shinigami con mi padre y un ser apareció era como mi padre hace 800 años en la época de las guerras con las brujas, con esa horrenda mascara de calavera con tres diente cuadrados, ese traje desarreglado y esas manos negras con la palabra death escrita.

Quien eras tu- dije con enojo y confusión, para empezar quien se atreve a copiar a mi padre y como llegue a este lugar.

Yo soy el shinigami, soy tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro- dijo lo que me dejo mas confundido- soy la representación de tu propia locura del alma- dijo lo que me hiso comprender.

Si eres mi locura interna, porque te veo por primera vez y si esta es mi mente, como es que es la primera vez que veo esto- le pregunte con duda.

Veo que te has confundido- dijo con esa vos grave- esta o es tu mente, es tu alma, además yo aparecí por la sangre negra que se esparció por tu cuerpo-¿¡como dijo!? Que la sangre negra se esparció, debió ser cuando me atravesó el hombro, pero como paso tan rápido, un momento si esto me pasa a mi, eso significa que a chrona igual su locura interna por la sangre negra le hace actuar de esa manera involuntariamente.

Yo contestare a todas tus dudas, la sangre negra se expandió por tu cuerpo por la adaptación rápida del organismo de los shinigamis que izo corto el proceso y lo de chrona es verdad le pasa lo mismo pero a su propia manera-pareced que me lee la mente bueno es parte de mi interior.

Entonces hay un modo de curarle-dije con duda, porque si no es malvado por propia voluntad entonces su alma no puede estar en la lista.

No puedes quitarle la sangre negra, pero puedes quitarle la razón de su locura-dijo y me dejo aliviado-pero debes aceptar la sangre negra para hacerte mas fuerte y poder derrotarle, luego conéctate con su alma y hazle superar su miedo- me dijo paso a paso- por cierto en este momento no te das cuente pero estas luchando, dejándote llevar por la locura, cuando puedas controlar tu cuerpo serás mas poderoso y podrás derrotar a maken sin matarle.

Bien pero tengo una pregunta, si eres mi locuras porque me ayudas y me dejas controlar mi propio cuerpo si tu quieres llevarme a esta- le pregunte, porque nada de esto tenia sentido.

**Ahahahahahaha**- rea de manera escalofriante**- quien dice que te estoy ayudando, tu cuerpo es mi cuerpo y si te ayudo a ser mas poderoso yo también seré mas poderoso** –esto me asusto nunca creí que esa seria su razón, pero aun hay algo que no tenia sentido- **además quien dijo que no tratare de controlar tu cuerpo, tu locura es el orden, la perfección y la simetría y como lo hacia tu padre antes de ti cuando yo controle tu cuerpo harás cualquier cosa por obtenerla-**dijo con voz que aterraría al mismo doc-stein ahora lo entiendo todo parece que es mi propio sentido locura, eso no es importante ahora mejor mejor trato de volver a la realidad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Antes de la conversación.

Liz POV.

No entiendo que fue lo que paso, los ojos de kid cambiaron de repente y estoy sintiendo un fuerte presión y gracias a patty lo podemos soportar.

Kis dime que es lo que pasa- le dije, pero no me contesto.

Que asco- dijo con voz muy baja, no entendí que quiere decir, hasta que me di cuenta de la miraba que puso, era igual a la de chrona cuando destruyo el barco- que criatura mas asimétrica, te matare- y puso cara de asco mientras se acerco, le disparo directamente a la cara y empezó a acercarse.

¿Q-que haces con esa c-cara?, no te me acerques- dijo con mucho miedo de ver a kid de esa manera aunque yo también lo haría.

Kid le disparo a quemarropa en el estomago y maken le dio con la espada en el cuello, me preocupe, pero vi que la espada pareciera no hacerle daño y la parto de golpe con la mano y pude notar que solo había una herida, que aunque no sangraba se podía ver algo negro, ¿¡espera negro, es que acaso tenia la sangre negra!? Y miro a mis pies y noto un lago negro que me cubría hasta las pantorrillas.

Esto es malo parece que la locura nos esta atrapando ne-chan- dije preocupada.

One-chan no se cuanto mas podre soportar- dijo seria, eso me preocupo ellas solo se pone seria en situaciones de muerte.

Volví a fijarme en la pelea y me di cuenta de algo extraño, kid había parado, se movió y reviso la herida de su cuello y puso cara de ira extrema- ¡**como te atreves a quitarme la simetría**! – parecía incluso mas fuera de si que hace rato, se dirigió a maken, tomo su espada y se hirió al lado contrario del cuello exactamente donde se le habían herido y luego le pateo mandándole a volar-así esta mejor- susurro con una sonrisa desquiciada-¿eh? **¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!.-**grito de repente, no entendí que pasaba, vi abajo y note a kid tratando de nadar afuera del lago negro, ah ya entiendo trata de salir de la locura.

Ne-chan ayudemos a kid- dije rápidamente para que escuchara.

¡Hai!- dijo en pose militar y metimos las manos en el lago negro, si que era difícil, ese líquido era tan espeso que tenia que usar mucha fuerza para poder sacar a kid hasta que entre las dos lo sacamos.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Kid POV

Por fin salí de la locura y veo a maken frente a mi-nani porque estabas gritando, ¿a caso te dolió los cortes del cuello?-pregunto extrañamente.

A quien le importa solo mátalo- grito esa molesta espada.

Hai- afirmo.

Ataco sin pensárselo y le pare su estocada con el antebrazo, todavía tenia sangre negra y no me daño, luego golpe la espada y la saque volando y le golpee en la boca del estomago para sacarle volando- _ese demonio tenia razón soy mucha mas fuerte que antes_ - cuando le mire, pude notar todo el miedo en sus ojos y me acerque.

Aléjate- dijo con tanto miedo que ni siquiera podía hablar fuerte y entendí que debía hacer esto solo, por eso deje a liz y a patty en el suelo.

Oi kid que haces- pregunto preocupada, la entiendo, pero es algo que debo hacer solo.

Cuando me acerque maken puso los brazos como si fueran un escudo esperando un golpe, pero acerque mi mano y le toque la cabeza para poder sincronizar su alma.

Todo se puso oscuro durante unos momentos y luego vi la luz, eran un par de almas, la primera era una que buscaba el orden, como concepto de vida, definitivamente mi alma, y la otra era… wow increíble que el alma de alguien que a matado a tantas personas y tomando tantas almas sea tan, como decirlo, preciosa.

(Ahora paso algo muy parecido que cuando maka lo hiso así que omitiré esta parte)

Cuando Salí, a chrona le salían agujas del cuerpo- una desincronización- dije con seguridad y algo preocupado, así que me acerque, las agujas alcanzaron a rozarme y acerque mi mano para tocarle la mejilla tratando de se tranquilice.

¿Uh?-dijo con gran desconcierto, parece que se confundió con mi acción-solo te asustaste cuando borre el circulo, eso me hiso comprender que tu nunca has sentido contacto humano real, lo cual te trajo el miedo y la soledad- le explique y cuando iba a sacar mi mano, de inmediato se aferro a ella con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos.

Se siente muy bien el contacto con la gente- dijo tratando de comprender este sentimiento nuevo de su parte y cuando vi que estaba apunto de llorar, se aferro a mi hombro descargando todos los sentimientos acumulados de lo que paso hasta ahora.

Valla parece que por fin termino todo- dijo liz que llego a mi espalda sin darme cuenta ya des transformada.

He he he he he he – rio patty calmadamente.

Ursai- dijo una voz aguda y de repente salió la espada gritando-no se burlen de mi, acaso creen que solo porque chrona ya no les hará nada yo me quedaría quieto, pues que tontos sois- decía mientras me golpeaba y me tiraba el pelo, si que era molesto.

Ragnarok para de una vez- trato de decir pero esa molesta criatura me seguía tirando el pelo-¡YAMETE!-grito de tal manera que incluso me asusto a mi.

¡NANI!- cuando creí que le iba a pegar, le empezó a abrasar- no creas que me moleste solo porque me pegaste, es un modo de expresar tus sentimientos- dijo con total seguridad esa estupidez.

De que estas hablando, no as entendido nada- replico pero este no le escucho.

Claro que si es como cuando uno va al baño tira de la cadena- trato de ejemplificar.

Que ejemplo mas asqueroso- dijeron al unisonó chrona y liz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….............

POV general

Ragnarok ahora le estaba levantando la falda, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para poder levantársela hasta el pecho.

Kid se sonrojo cuando vio lo que vio y liz le tapo los ojos.

Liz-bueno patty ahí tienes tu respuesta- dijo mencionando la pregunta que hiso su hermana en el barco.

Patty-si hehehehehehe, pero dime algo ¿por qué no usa ropa interior?-pregunto curiosa.

Chrona-¡¡¡no pregunten eso y ayúdenme de una vez!!!- grito con mucha vergüenza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Espero que les guste este primer episodio, en especial por ser mi primer fic de soul eater, por favor dejen review con su opinión y díganme si lo continúo o lo dejo.


	2. Chapter 2

Kid POV

Así que eso fue lo que paso- dijo mi padre después que le explique exactamente que paso (y lo digo en serio) con chrona, liz y patty alrededor mío.

Hai shishihue(honorable y respetable padre)- le respondió asintiendo.

Ahora, te tengo unas cuantas preguntas chrona-chan- le dijo, lo que la puso nerviosa-dime quien es y que planea medusa- maldición padre fuiste muy directo.

Medusa-sama es una bruja muy poderosa, que se esconde en el shibusen- dijo con mucho nerviosismo pero eso no es lo importante si que esa bruja esta escondida en el shibusen ¿como es posible?

Escondida como- pregunto mi padre un poco confundido.

Ella actúa de enfermera- NANI que es la enfermera, medusa, ¿porque no lo vi antes? Espera, ¿por qué mi padre no se sorprendió o es que acaso ya sabía?-y lo que planea medusa-sama es…… -no… no puede ser verdad eso… eso es imposible.

¡¡¡¡SHISHIHUE!!!! ¡Acaso eso es…!-pero me calle, el no parecía impresionado, mas bien parecía que esto lo esperaba.

Parece que estain-kun tenía razón- ya veo hakase ya sospechaba- pero kid creo que es hora de que te explique algunas cosas, también a ustedes liz-chan y patty-chan- les dijo para que despertaran del shock.

* * *

Luego de la conversación quede estupefacto, luego de eso shishihue nos mando a arreglarnos para le fiesta de inauguración del shibusen que es para esta noche, y dijo que para evitar problemas con chrona, que también asistiría, cambiara el tema de la fiesta a una de antifaces.

Bien liz, patty podrían preparar a chrona para la fiesta, yo por mientras tengo algo que hacer- les dije mientras caminábamos por el shibusen , que suerte que hoy es la fiesta y por los pasillos no hay nadie.

¡Hai!- dijeron las dos en pose militar y terminaron llevándose a chrona tan rápido que ni sus pies alcanzaron el piso, parece que con lo ocurrido ni siquiera eso las pudo deprimir por más de 5 minutos.

* * *

Sorprendido uh?- me dijo esa molesta representación de mi locura.

Que quieres ahora- le dije con un tono de voz venenoso, tratando de demostrarle que no lo quería cerca.

Oh cuanta agresividad y yo que solo quería conversar contigo- me dijo en un molesto tono sarcástico- y ahora que piensas, quieres matar a la bruja o dejaras que…

¡Cállate! No te atrevas a decirlo- estaba enojado y este sujeto no ayudaba en nada.

Pero si esto paso por culpa de tu padre si el hubiera…

Te dije que te callaras – ya no lo aguantaba este sujeto me esta hartando.

Bien ya me voy pero piensa en esto, cuando tengas la oportunidad harás lo correcto o harás lo que tu ira te haga hacer- que quería decir con eso, ahora no importa, mejor solo me voy.

* * *

Bueno ya llegue al departamento de soul y maka, no se si el sabia, pero necesito quitarme esta duda.

Toc toc resonó la puerta-quien es?- dijo soul con su acostumbrada voz de cómo si estuviera durmiendo.

Soy yo kid- le dije tranquilo- tengo algo que preguntarte.

Soul luego de oír eso me abrió la puerta y me dijo que pasara, cuando el se sentó me sente frente a el para preguntarle.

Que quieres ¿preguntarme kid?- directo como siempre.

Soul cuando se te contamino con la sangre negra, tienes alguna clase de sueño con una sombra o demonio que de alguna manera te trata de llevar a la locura- por la cara que puso pareciera que acerté.

Pero como…- y antes de que dijera algo me mordí el pulgar y le mostré la herida y el quedo impactado- eso es- dijo sorprendido.

Hay cosas que todavía no debes saber, pero sabrás cuando llegue el momento, por cierto si tienes problemas con "eso" llámame, yo te ayudare y no se lo cuentes a maka, podría preocuparse- le explique y me fui.

Cuando me fui decidí que era hora de prepararme para la fiesta que seria dentro de pocas horas y yo todavía no estoy listo, cuando entre a casa vi a liz que parecía que estaba apunto de salir y me miro algo aliviada.

Que bien que te encuentro kid, quería que vieras el vestido que le pusimos a chrona para saber tu opinión- me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me arrastraba a su habitación.

Cuando entramos vi el vestido que le puso y era realmente hermoso, era un vestido de noche completamente negro, con largos guantes blancos zapatos de tacón negros y la cola del vestido era blanca, también tenia el pelo recogido en una cola algo desordenada pero que le hacia ver simétrica mirándola de frente.

* * *

Pov general.

Kid estaba sorprendido del cambio de la pelirosada tanto que no se dio cuenta de su sonrojo.

Liz- valla parece que dejamos a chrona muy linda o no kid?- le pregunto con mirada picara dándole codazos.

Kid- a bueno yo me tengo que preparar para la fiesta, nos vemos al rato- dijo alejándose rápidamente para no ser molestado por su arma mayor.

Cuando llego el momento de la fiesta se vio a kid con las hermanas thomson y con chrona todos con un antifaz para la fiesta y al lado suyo en la entrada había una caja llena de ellos que al parecer todos los estudiantes que entraron a la fiesta tomaron para poder entrar.

Maka y soul estaban llegando junto a tsubaki y black star todos con trajes elegantes y bien arreglados a excepción del peliceleste que parecía recién levantado.

Kid tenía un traje blanco muy diferente a su traje habitual, con corbata de pañuelo antigua y tanto liz como patty llevaban un traje brillante y pantalón y detrás de ellas había una chica delgada con un vestido largo y pelo rosado recogido que al parecer no habían visto.

Patty-hola a todos y tengan esto- les dijo feliz mientras le daba los antifaces a cada uno.

Liz- que elegantes estáis todos- dijo después de que se pusieran los antifaces.

Kid-buenas noches, les presento a alguien- dijo mientras saca a chrona que se escondia detrás de las hermanas, se veía muy diferente con el antifaz y creyó que maka no la distinguiría- vamos no seas tímida_ no te distinguirán no te preocupes_-le susurro para darle ánimos.

Chrona- buenas noches- dijo lenta y tímidamente.

Maka-hola, dime algo quien eres te me haces conocida- le dijo acercando su cara para distinguirla con el antifaz.

Kid- es una amiga mía que entro hoy al shibusen por lo cual no creo que la conozcas- dijo algo rápido pero calmado para que no parezca nervioso.

Soul- pero entonces no la habremos visto por la ciudad o algo así- argumento lógicamente como siempre.

Kid- no lo creo la conocí en una misión y entro hoy a la ciudad y por coincidencia llego el dia de la fiesta- dijo un poco mas apurado denotando una imperceptible cantidad de nerviosismo que solo soul pudo notar.

Soul- bueno parece que son una de "esas cosas" de la vida no- trato de mandarle una indirecta a kid y este asintió agradecido mostrando que entendió el mensaje.

Black star- bueno yo ya tengo hambre y ore-sama no va a esperar mas- dijo entrando y tsubaki siguiéndole.

Liz- bueno voy a entrar vamos patty- le dijo a su hermana para que le siguiera y esta lo hiso sin decir nada.

Kid- bueno vamos que luego tengo que dar el discurso después de mi padre _espero que eso sirva para distraerme, si lo que dijo mi padre es cierto esa es la razón del porque debe permanecer en el shibusen-_ pensó algo preocupado- ven – le dijo a su compañera para que entraran.

Maka-oye soul lo notaste cierto- le dijo seriamente.

Soul- que cosa- dijo desconcertado.

Maka- esa chica que acompaña a kid no crees que tiene algo extraño- le dijo para que lo analizara.

Soul- ahora que lo dices si hay algo extraño- dijo seriamente de repente y cuando maka se puso seria para escucharlo- ella es incluso mas plana que tu- dijo con voz divertida y maka quedo con cara de no comprender que paso-¡osea que si tu eras tabla de planchar ella es un piso plano y recto! ¡¡¡Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!-se reía de su chiste.

Maka- makaaaa-chop- dijo mientras le golpeo con un libro que saco de la nada y se fue a la fiesta refunfuñando con una vena exaltada.

Soul-_espero que me agradezcas lo que hice por ti kid que esto seguramente me dejara marca, y todo porque empezó a leer el "quijote de la mancha"-_se quejaba en su propia mente.

Cuando soul entro el discurso de sinigami-sama ya había terminado en cambio el de kid recién comenzó y se veía para largo, incluso le agradeció para sus adentros la interrupción de black star en el discurso del hijo del director a pesar de que se deprimió y su compañera intentaba animarle.

Black star-joder ni eres el protagonista de esta fiesta y me interrumpes- dijo a pesar de ser el quien interrumpió al pelinegro.

Soul- ni tu lo eres sabias-dijo para tratar de que entienda su lugar.

Shinigami-sama-bueno la fiesta va a comenzar, esta noche va actuar un grupo así que quiero que mováis el esqueleto, espero que os divirtáis- dijo para empezar la fiesta e hiso que el grupo empezara a tocar.

La fiesta continuo durante un rato con soul y maka haciendo la escena de el balcón, con Black star comiendo todo lo que podía, con tsubaki con vergüenza ajena por su técnico, con liz y patty invitando a bailar a los chis de alrededor y con kid y chrona bailando pegados para no perderla entre la gente.

Kid-_medusa y estain hakase están bailando, mejor no jejo que chrona le vea osino se preocupara-_pensó y se volteo de manera que chrona no pudiera verlos.

Sid**-¡¡¡STAIN!!!**- Grito el zombi para atraer la atención del doctor y sorprendiendo a todos- **¡¡¡RAPIDO TENEIS QUE SALIR DE AQUI!!!**

Stain- sid ¿te encuentra bien?- pregunto algo preocupado al ver a su compañero tan herido.

Sid- si me escondí bajo tierra al momento de la explosión pero eso no importa lo importante es que shinigami-sama salió de su espejo y ellos están esperando este momento- dijo preocupado y stain noto algo.

Stain- ¿DONDE ESTA MEDUSA?- grito al notar su ausencia.

No pudo ver que medusa escapo por la ventana.

Medusa- _free es hora de que la barrera enciérralos_-le ordeno y el empezó el conjuro-eruka encárgate del lugar donde aparecerá la prisión- le dijo haciendo también el conjuro- _**Magia aritmética ¡CALCULOS MAGICOS!**_- dijo haciendo que aparecieran una gran cantidad de papeles con una gran cantidad de cálculos complejos.

Sid- maldición ya comenzaron, tendré que usar a naigus _**Tamashi no kiome- **_tenemos que salvarlos a todos- dijo preparándose.

Free- área confirmanda magia espacial _**¡idependent cube!-**_ dijo y la magia deformo el espacio alrededor del edificio encerrándolo en un cubo gigante y frente a el apareció un candado y una llavee mágica- cierra.

Sid- _**ENTIERRO MASIVO- **_puso una cruz brillante en el piso que anteriormente era un cuchillo y con eso aparecieron tumbas de la nada que atraparon a stain, kid y su compañera, a las hermanas thomson, al ninja con su arma y a soul con maka.

Maka- han salido ataúdes del suelo- dijo sorprendida de la habilidad de su profesor zombi.

Sid-cuento con ustedes proteged el shibusen- dijo cansado por la situación anterior.

Free- cerrada- dijo terminando el conjuro encerrándolos a todos- mi limite es de una hora… no puedo hacer que dure mas tiempo…- advirtió.

Eruka- entonces lo haremos en menos de una hora- dijo algo preocupada- por cierto medusa las hermanas mizune llegaran pronto_ al final tuve que mentirles diciéndoles que su hermana mayor la acecino el shibuse…, perdóname mizune-_se lamento mentalmente viéndolas llegar.

Medusa-¡**bien nuestro objetivo esta bajo tierra, vamos a resucitar al kishin**!-grito para adentrarse al shibusen.

* * *

Debajo del shibusen.

Soul- estáis todos bien- dijo sobándose la cabeza por el dolor de la caída.

Kid- 1,2 ¡no! 8 estoy sintiendo a 8 brujas- dijo preocupado.

Maka- que esta pasando en death city – dijo confundida por la situación.

Stain- ¡la ciudad esta en peligro! Calmaos y escuchadme por favor – dijo para que le prestaran atención- el kishin de la primera generación descansa enterrado bajo el shibusen esta completamente loco y ahora nuestra doctora medusa pretende resucitarle ¡no podemos permitir que eso ocurra!- dijo con mucha seriedad por la situación.

Maka-¡¿MEDUSA-SENSEI ES UNA BRUJA?! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito incrédula de la sitancion.

Soul- ¡¿HAY UNA BESTIA ENTERRADA BAJO EL SHIBUSEN?!- grito incluso mas sorprendido que su compañera.

Kid- si mi padre y mi amiga me lo explicaron-dijo mostrando que sabia del tema.

Maka- ¿y tu amiga como es que lo sabia?- pregunto curiosa ya sacándose el antifaz de la fiesta y todos repitieron el acto excepto la pelirosa.

Kid- quítatela no tengas miedo- dijo tratando de animarla.

Cuando se la saco también se quito la cola de caballo del cabello soul y maka se sorprendieron de sobre manera totalmente impresionados.

Maka- ma…maken- dijo con cierto tono de miedo.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza pero estoy en periodo de pruebas (y en algunas hasta me fue mal y me deprimieron) pero solo 2 semanas mas y todo termina con el colegio.

Espero que les guste y comenten.

Por cierto para los que no sepan el "quijote de la mancha" es un libro español de mas de 2000 páginas (parece una biblia).


	3. Chapter 3

Maka POV

ma…maken- dije asustada y estupefacta, como es posible ¡acaso es una broma!-¡¡¡que haces aqui!!!- le dije con todo el enojo que pude e incluso iba a tratar de golpearle, pero soul me detuvo el brazo- ¡¡¡que haces soul ellas es maken la que te hirió, la que intento matarnos, ella es ese **demonio**!!!- eleve la voz y de alguna manera me sentí arrepentida de lo que dije al ver a esa misma chica que pareciera que estuviera apunto de llorar-¿eh?

Maka ella es la misma persona pero cambio, ahora esta de nuestro lado- me dijo kid con un extraño tono de enojo.

Pero es demasiado peligroso tenerle cerca, tiene la sangre negra, su locura por la sangre es demasiado peligrosa como para tenerla en esta misión- complete, creo que con eso los convencería.

Entonces yo también soy muy peligroso como para esta misión- dijo mordiéndose el pulgar y… no puedo creerlo, el también es un portador, ¡que diablos esta pasando!- te digo maka ella es una aliada del shibusen y si dices que la sangre negra le hace muy peligrosa entonces yo también lo seria ¿no crees?- pregunto de forma retorica molestándome.

¿Pero como sabemos que no nos traicionara? Ella intento convertirse en el kishin, ella ah comido un montón de almas humanas, e incluso todo esto puede ser un engaño ideado por medusa para obtener información- dije tratando de que dudaran de todo esto.

Eso es imposible- dijo alguien que llego por detrás de nosotros- para empezar kid la atrapo hoy y según sus propias palabras observo dentro de su alma, para ayudarla con la locura, por lo cual no podría ser algo planeado, y medusa ya se había infiltrado en el shibusen por lo cual hubiera sido inútil y arriesgado poner a maken a espiar- vi quien era y resulto ser mi padre, ahora entiendo porque esta desagradaba sensación, pero el desgraciadamente tenia razón.

Ah sempai veo que escapaste- dijo hakase con voz divertida.

Bueno siempre fue mi especialidad escapar de las garras de las mujeres- dijo como chiste pero a mi me enojo.

* * *

General POV

Stain- bueno dejándonos de bromas en este momento necesitamos del todo el poder disponible para luchar, además el enemigo es fuerte, así que dime cual crees que sea la decisión correcta- le pregunto retóricamente a su alumna de las coletas que se molesto y pareciera que estuviera apunto de gritar de rabia.

Maka- bien, pero advierto una cosa, cuando todo termine me las pagaras por los problemas que as causado- dijo apuntándole aun en tono de molestia- pero por ahora **VAMOS A DETENERLOS**-dijo con voz energética.

Stain- así me gusta-dijo con una sonrisa- ahora debemos irnos al subterráneo, hay es donde lo encontraremos, asi que hay que prepararse.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al subterráneo ya tenían sus ropas normales puestas (que no se de donde sacaron en una situación así).

Maka- y dinos kid, como es que shinigami-sama encerró al kishin debajo del shibusen- le pregunto curiosa.

Kid- shishihue le arranco la piel y el uso para sellarle, junto con el sello mi padre usa su propia alma para evitar que el kishin pudiera escapar- dijo pensando en la onda de alma de su padre que sobrepasa la ciudad.

Black star- por eso shinigami-sama no puede salir de aquí y yo que creí que sufría de agorafobia – dijo de manera de chiste como tratando de calmar la situación.

Maka- eso significa que si el kishin es liberado entonces ¿shinigami-sama podría salir de la ciudad?- pregunto como una esperanza por si liberan al demonio.

Stain- no, no podría shinigami-sama unió su alma con la ciudad convirtiéndola en parte de el- explico el científico.

Maka- ¿death city es parte de su cuerpo?- pregunto extrañada de la situación.

Stain- el único modo seria que la ciudad tuviera piernas eso es evidentemente imposible por lo cual si lo llegaran a liberar al kishin entonces nada podría detenerlo- le explico a los niños que se preocuparon por oír lo grave de la situación- bien estamos llegando y como no sabemos que podemos encontrar a partir da ahora, lo mejor será que se conviertan en armas por el momento- dijo y el pelirrojo y los demás se trasformaron-puede que un solo ataque sorpresa acabe con nuestras vidas- le dijo y todas las armas asintieron ya transformadas.

Black star- acaba de decir que nos están esperando, pero ¿no seria mas lógico que se dieran prisa si quieren revivir al kishin?- dijo pensando en que el plan tenia una falla.

Stain- si, pero no todos iran allí, ella tratara de retrasarnos el mayor tiempo posible para que el portador de la sangre negra llegue ahí y pueda resucitar al kishin- explico pensando en quien podría venir primero, de pronto se oyeron unos pasos que mas de uno percibió.

Black star- oyeron eso- dijo poniéndose serio.

Maka- ¿eh? Si- asintió dándose cuenta del ruido.

Kid- se esta acercando- se pregunto preocupado.

Chrona abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de quien es y preocupándose.

Stain- para que venga con paso tan decidido debe ser alguien muy poderoso- dijo apretando su arma esperando la llegada de su adversario- y solo hay una persona que pueda estar tan segura de poder contra nosotros.

Cuando llego se veía con la capucha puesta dándole una imagen aterradora, además de liberar su poderosa onda de alma que era de un tamaño aterrador.

Medusa- al final habéis vendo… je… os esta esperando- dijo siseando como una verdadera serpiente al sacarse el gorro de su capucha- oh chrona, parece que llegaste, pero no me esperaba esto de ti- dijo con cara de ángel y voz suave que de repente oscureció dándole un tono maligno- **que me dieras la espalda y te fueras con los de shibusen**-dijo asustando a la pelirosa.

Stain- esto es lo que haremos, así que escuchad con atención- les susurro de modo que no escuche el enemigo-si medusa esta aquí significa que el portador de la sangre negra esta adelante junto al hombre lobo, ya que es inmortal seguramente será el que proteja al portador por lo cual hay que adelantarse y tratar de alcanzarlo- explico para luego mirar a sus estudiantes- kid como eres el mas veloz tu iras adelante e intentaras alcanzarle y destruir las trampas que te pongan en el camino, como no saben que tienes la sangre negra será una ventaja y podrás evitar ser dañado por ellas, black star tu te enfrentaras al hombre lobo y lo distraes para que maka pueda atacar al portador de la sangre negra y parar todo y finalmente chrona tu me ayudaras a atacar a medusa ya que la debes conocer mejor que nadie y será mas fácil vencerle entre los dos- dijo observándole seriamente mientras la aludida asentía-pues **COMIENZEN**- grito para dar inicio al plan.

Black star rápidamente uso su _**speed star **_y paso esquivando los ataques mágico con flechas y paso corriendo hacia el enemigo y maka paso esquivando casi de suerte los ataque de la ex enfermera y stain miro fijamente a kid.

Stain- vamos kid, ya deberías de haberte ido- le dijo con tono de molestia por la desobediencia.

Kid- perdóneme hakase, pero yo me quedo y le ayudo a derrotar a medusa- le dijo serio mirándolo igual fijamente.

Stain- kid tal vez no entiendes pero es **una orden de tu profesor-**elevo el tono para que entendiera.

Kid- y yo como shinigami que soy le ordeno que me deje enfrentar a medusa- dijo en tono calmado, pero con mucha seriedad sorprendiendo un poco al peligris.

Stain-_ parece que su autoridad es mayor que la mía, pero porque se quiere enfrentar a medusa, acaso será por esa niña _bien kid, será como tu lo digas, solo espero que maka y black star puedan encargarse- dijo masajeándose el seño en señal de estrés.

Kid- no se preocupe por ello, podrán encargarse sin problema de la situación- dijo sonriendo.

Stain- eso espero _solo espero que te des cuenta e lo que haces kid- _pensó preocupado

Medusa- pero que injusta situación me ponen, un 1 contra 3 eh, que te parece que empareje las cosa _snake nake cobra cobura snake nake cobra cobura_ - dijo sonriendo y empezando a mover los brazos para hacer su hechizo.

Parecía no hacer nada pero sin que se dieran cuenta la portadora de la sangre negra se le estaba poniendo los ojos blancos y de repente ataco a al doctor que pudo esquivar gracias a que hoyo que se acercó.

Medusa- ¿acaso creían que nunca esperaba que me traicionara, pues que ingenuos eres hakase? Yo desde hace mucho le coloque algunas serpientes en su cuerpo que me permite controlarla incluso si no quiere- dijo burlonamente cuando hiso que chrona se pusiera al lado suyo.

Stain- _maldición tiene razón, debí esperarme que le pusiera a esa niña alguna clase de hechizo en caso de emergencia_ parece que esto será mas difícil de lo que creí, parece que tu ayuda será útil después de todo- dijo con una sonrisa torcida en señal de nerviosismo a su alumno que miraba con mucha ira a la bruja serpiente.

Kid-¡teme!-le dijo con tono de enojo, pero sin gritar.

Medusa-_oh que reacción, parece que le enoja el hecho que controle a chrona de esa forma, ¡parece que esto será muy divertido!-_penso sonriendo con su característica sonrisa loca.

Y el combate empezó con stain corriendo rápidamente con la onda de alma cargada acercándose a medusa mientras ella prepara su hechizo.

* * *

Mas adelante.

Tsubaki- ¡black star mira!-dijo para detenerlo y mostrarle que habían un montón de extraños globos de renacuajos negros de labios rojos flotand.

Black star- parece una de las trampas que stain menciono y kid no esta- dijo con cierto desconcierto y luego sonrió- ¡para que ore-sama supero a kid y su estúpida patineta nya ja ja ja ja ja !- dijo riéndose con regocijo pensando que supero al "rayitas".

Tsubaki-¡no es hora de bromear ahora como pasaremos!- le dijo para que se concentre en la situación- seguramente son bombas así que la única opción es adentrarse y correr lo mas rápido posible antes de que exploten- le explico al peliceleste para que haga lo que dice.

Back star- ¡yosh!-exclamo y se fue con su speed star corriendo lo mas rápido que podía y apenas y paso las bombas sin ser dañado- ¡YAHOOOOOO!- grito por la emoción cuando salto para esquivar la ultima parte de la explosión-¡ore-sama paso la trampa sin dificultad!- se auto felicitó riendo hasta que sus desarrollados sentidos oyeron algo.

De repente apareció una bola verde de magia que esquivo gracias a su reacción rápida y atrás de la bola de energía apareció un enorme sujeto con apariencia de lobo que lo miraba como si fuera a devorar a su presa.

Free- vaya tu eres el chico del puente, parece que esta batalla será muy interesante- dijo sonriendo como si ya hubiera ganado.

Black star- ¡urusai nadie le gana a ore-sama!- grito cuando fue corriendo con su cuchillo ninja a atacarlo.

* * *

Donde stain y medusa

La batalla entre la bruja y la espadachín contra el científico y el hijo de shinigami se había intensificado mucho, stain esta bastante herido por lo hechizos de la buja y algunos corte producidos por la pelirosa, en cambio kid por pelear a distancia pudo evitar cualquier daño innecesario, evitando mostrar la sangre negra, pero por el lado de la bruja las cosas no estaban mejores, ella ya había recibido cargas de onda de alma que la dejaron demasiado agotada y chrona recibió disparos y cargas de onda de alma que la dejaron exhausta y apenas y se sostenía con su espada.

Stain-dime algo, ¿de donde salió la chica con la espada demoniaca?, me imagino que la secuéstrate de algún lugar para tratar de convertirla en kishin ¿cierto? ¿Entonces por qué estas tratando de revivir al primer kishin? Ni siquiera te acercaste al primer kishin porque sabes que es muy peligroso una vez tenga la sangre negra puesta, además dime ¿que harás con la chica si ya no tienes interés en ella?- le preguntaba tratando de molestar a medusa con sus conclusiones y sin darse cuenta iso que kid mirara con ira a la bruja serpiente- parece que tu experimento fallo ¡es la mejor notica del año!- dijo riéndose por su conclusión.

Medusa-je je

Stain- ¿que te hace tanta gracia?- pregunto un poco confundido ya que pensó que estaría molesta por sus conclusiones.

Medusa-nada, es que eres tan grosero- le respondió extrañándolo mas-de hecho no es imposible que yo falle, pero mi autentica investigación es la "sangre negra", un solo resultado es suficiente para atraerte y ¿de donde salió ella de la nada?- pregunto de forma irónica- chrona es mi autentica hija –aseguro de manera que incluso sorprendió a stain y a death scythes, pero dejando a un molesto kid que pareció quedar en una especie de shock después de escuchar eso, pero se sorprendieron mas al ver a medusa patear a chrona en la espalda dejándola en el piso- pero aunque tuve el resultado que quería ahora me es completamente inútil, gracias a mi ahora es completamente dependiente e incluso pensé en regalárselas para que dejara de causarme problemas- dijo todo mientras la pateaba con el talón a la espalda.

Kid furioso fue corriendo a por medusa, pero fue detenido por una guadaña de cruz negra que le impidió el paso.

Stain-kid tranquilo, recuerda que chrona tiene la sangre negra, por lo cual los golpes de medusa no le hacen daño- dijo tratando de calmar la situación, pero medusa vio muy divertida la reacción del hijo de shinigami y decidió jugar un rato más.

Medusa- ¡oh! Pero eso no es todo, aun recuerdo cuando me era desove deciente, como cuando le mande a matar a su pequeña mascota, un tierno conejito- dijo asiendo que kid se pusiera mas furioso- tardo unos cuantos días encerrada en una habitación oscura con ragnarok golpeándola, pero funciono y me obedeció- y kid pareciera que estaba empujando a stain para que se quitara del camino.

Stain-¡¡¡KID TRANQUILISATE!!! – le grito sin resultado- _si esto sigue asi la sangre negra consumirá lo que queda de el_.

Liz- maldición esto es malo, si sique así la locura lo consumirá- dijo tratando de sacar sus pies de la sangre negra que se formo en el piso que era muy espesa.

Medusa-o pero no te conté lo mejor, cuando le mande a matar a sus primeros humanos- dijo sonriendo de forma maligna oscureciendo su voz-** eran los niños de un orfanato al que mande a chrona para que socialice con ellos y cuando ya hiso amigos en ese tonto orfanato, llegue y mande que los mate a todo y ¿que creen? solo un hechizo y me obedeció sin resistir-**eso paro en seco a kid y medusa vio muy divertida que paso.

Stain-_el caso del asecino del orfanatorio en inglera, con que fue ella-_pensó en el pasado un caso que nunca se había resuelto y gracias a eso se distrajo y no predijo lo que hiso el shinigami incompleto.

Todo pareció un parpadeo, kid disparo a stain y este esquivo instintivamente lo que dejo a kid ir por medusa.

Stain-¡¡¡kid!!!- dijo preocupado, pero cuando fue algo lo empujo hacia atrás y noto que había un circulo de hechizo de flechas que iban afuera y hacia dentro del circulo de manera que no se volviera a entrar o salir-¡¡¡kuzoooo!!!

Medusa-_**vector storm- **_dijo con jubilo ya que su trampa funciono y se vio sangre salir por el aire.

* * *

¡Por fin termine el capitulo!

Perdón la tardanza pero soy muy lento escribiendo, pero por fin lo mande y si quieren puedo hacer un omake que muestre como fue la experiencia de chrona en el orfanato.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos vieron sorprendidos la escena que mostraba a medusa usando su hechizo desde el suelo hacia abajo del hijo de shinigami, pero lo que sorprendió a la bruja serpiente es que de el saliera sangre negra.

Medusa-_¡nani! ¡Tiene la sangre negra! pero ¿como es posible? –_pensó anonadada por lo que acaba de ver, tanto que no pudo evitar el disparo de kid que le dio certeramente en el hombro.

Cuando recibió el disparo medusa se sostuvo el hombro y uso los tatuajes de serpientes que salieron y amarraron a kid dejando las pistolas de tal manera que solo podía apuntar hacia abajo.

Medusa- valla valla nunca me imagine que tuvieras la sangre negra, parece que chrona hizo algunas cosas mientras yo no miraba- dijo con una sonrisa viendo que no podía moverse- bueno eso no tiene ninguna importancia, pero me pregunto como se expandió tan rápido en tu cuerpo, si no paso mas de un día, tal vez lo investigue mas tarde- se dijo pensando en lo que pudo ser el factor- ahora aun con la sangre negra si te meto mis serpientes dentro de tu cuerpo morirás por el desangre sobre los órganos- dijo sonriendo de manera maniaca mientras metía la serpientes en forma de flecha dentro del chico de las tres rallas- ahora solo una orden y ellas destruiran tu interior.

Stain-¡¡¡KIIID!!!- grito el científico loco al ver que medusa le estaba apunto de matar al chico y abrió los ojos al ver una enorme cantidad de sangre que salio volando, pero ese no era kid, era nada mas ni nada menos que medusa que fue partida a la mitad por su propia hija.

Medusa-¿eh?- dijo al darse cuenta que estaba cayendo justo antes de dar su orden-¿chrona? ¿Pero como?- se pregunto mientras caía y de nuevo fue perforada por la espada demoníaca, esta vez en la cabeza.

Cuando todo paso se pudo ver una alma morada tenia varias flechas moradas rodeándolas y las flechas del suelo desaparecieron.

Stain- parece que termino- dijo prendiendo un cigarrillo mientras el pelirrojo regresaba a su forma humana.

Spirit- no aun no termina – dijo con cara seria.

Stain-cierto ¡kid! ¡chrona! –dijo acercándose a ellos, tenían las miradas vacías y al ver esto les dio a ambos una descarga de onda de alma que los quito de su estado, haciendo que pareciese que despertaban agitados de una pesadilla.

Chrona/Kid-¿nani?- dijeron confundidos luego de despertar de la locura.

Stain- bien ahora vallamos por el kishin- dice, pero es parado por su sempai y derepente callo de rodillas vomitando sangre.

Spirit- tu ni siquiera puedes caminar mucho menos luchar – le dijo bastante serio- ustedes vallan rapido- le dijo a los mas jóvenes y partieron lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando los perdieron de vista decidieron conversar.

Spirit- dime algo, que crees que deba hacer con la chica- dijo algo preocupado por la pelirosa mientras recogía el alma de la bruja serpiente y la guardaba.

Stain-no lose, si la ponemos en las habitaciones del shibusen podría sentirse mal por la soledad- dijo exhalando el humo de su nuevo cigarrillo.

Spirit- ¡!entonces yo…-trato de decir con vos ridícula, estrellitas y apuntándose, pero fue interrumpido por el técnico.

Stain- ni lo pienses- dijo frío y rápido.

Spirit- ¿¿¿eh??? ¿Por qué no? – dijo algo consternado y con ojos en blanco.

Stain- porque me imagino que la usarías como remplazo de tu hija que te odia- dijo autoritario.

Spirit- ¡claro que no! Nada puede remplazar a mi maka, pero tengo mucho amor de padre que dar y si mi hija no lo acepta entonces que le haga bien a alguien mas- dijo haciendo unas raras señas.

Stain- hai hai, entonces le diré a shinigami-sama que te permita cuidarla- dijo aburrido como diciendo que si a las incoherencias de un niño pequeño.

* * *

Mas adelante.

Kid y chrona iban volando gracias a sus respectivas habilidades y de repente a chrona le dolió el pecho, su visión se nublo y casi cae, si no fuera por kid que la sujeto justo a tiempo.

Kid- chrona ¿qué te paso?- le pregunto preocupado mientras le ayudaba a pararse porque tuvieron que aterrizar un rato y ella no se pudo poner bien de pie.

Chrona- nada solo me maree un poco- mintió mientras disimuladamente su sujetaba el pecho por el extraño dolor.

* * *

Adelanten la habitación del kishin, tiempo después.

Erika- cielos este lugar si que da miedo- dijo y derepente se encuentra con sujeto de pelo negro y vendaje en la cara, con un dibujo de tres ojos y al abrir la boca con una sonrisa con deje de locura y le mordió y arranco la cara-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡MI CARA!!!- grito asustada agachándose y sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Free- ¿qué? ¿Qué le pasa a tu cara?- le pregunto preocupado y lo que vio fue a la bruja peliplateada con una cara con vendas con tres ojos dibujados y una sonrisa de locura que le mordió la cara y se la estaba arrancando- yo un inmortal ¿voy a morir?- se pregunto por primea vez asustado.

En la realidad se veía a Eruka y al hombre lobo apunto de cortarse el cuello a ellos mismos y cuando despertaron de su ilusión y votaron los objetos con los que casi se mataban.

Free- con que esto es la locura del kishin- dijo frotándose la zona que casi se corta.

Eruka- free hagamos esto rápido y vámonos de aquí- dijo desesperada.

Black Star- ¡¡¡no lo creo!!!- grito atacando al hombre lobo.

Maka iba directamente hacia la portadora del maletín con la sangre negra, pero fue parada por un enorme trozo de hiel producido por el hombre lobo.

Free- ni crean que se adelantaran- dijo con las manos juntas por l conjuro mágico.

Pero no se espero lo que paso después, porque recibió varios tiros de onda de alma hechos por el hijo de shinigami.

Black Star- valla por fin legaron, ya se habían tardado- dijo de forma presumida indicando el hecho de la tardanza.

Kid- urusai- le dijo molesto- por lo menos llegamos antes que revivan al kishin- dijo al tiempo que la pelirosa partía hacia la bruja sapo.

Free- ¡no lo permitiré! – grito tratando de alcanzar a la pelirosa que estaba volando con espada en mano, pero fue detenido por un disparo y un gran golpe de onda de alma.

La bruja alcanzo la extraña bolsa que contenía al kishin y le puso la jeringa gigante que saco del maletín.

La espadachina estuvo apunto de alcanzarla, pero le vino el dolor en el pecho y junto con la vista nublada que le hicieron fallar el ataque y ese fallo le dio tiempo a la bruja poner la sangre negra en la bolsa de piel.

Chrona- yo falle- dijo agotada y recostada en el suelo recién recuperándose del dolor.

Kid-maldición ¡¡¡VETE AL INFIERNO!!!- grito mientras le disparaba a la bolsa de piel, pero a esta no le paso nada.

Free- es inútil- señalo.

Entonces la bolsa se empezó a mover y eruka veía asustada como esta se movía y de ella se estaba formando un cuerpo.

Kid-la bolsa, el envoltorio esta tomando forma- dijo viendo estupefacto como esta al formar la mitad del cuerpo, el kishin sonrío.

Maka- que onda de alma tan poderosa y llena de locura, ya ni siquiera pudo sentir el alma de los demás- dijo con cierto miedo y asombro del pode del kishin.

Y el cuerpo se formo completamente dando a un hombre terriblemente delgado y desnudo retorciéndose y estirándose la piel tratando se acostumbrarse al movimiento.

Cuando espeso a caminar se acerco, lentamente, al la chica de pelo plateado, se agacho y acerco demasiado, tratando de verla con su ojo que estaba casi cerrado, luego se alejo un poco y se restregó el ojo como si no pudiera ver bien y cuando pudo ver bien a la bruja pareciera que se asusto.

Kishin-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!-grito junto a la chica que le siguió el grito del puro susto al oírle gritar.

Free-¿pero que?….eruka- dijo algo confundido.

Kid- acaso ¿le tiene miedo?- se pregunto.

Maka-¡¡¡no se distraigan hay que atacarlo mientras podamos!!!- dijo mientras preparaba su resonancia de almas, Black Star preparo la katana demoníaca, chrona se levantaba y Ragnarok gritaba y finalmente kid le apuntaba-_**maho kari**__-_dijo mientras atacaba con su guadaña brillante en forma de media luna.

Black Star-_**conan the great**__- _grito abalanzándose con la espada sobre el demonio.

Chrona- _**Screech beta**_- dijo agitando la espada mientras salía energía con cara negra.

Kid-_**zansu river shoot**_- dijo disparándole tratando de hacerle daño.

Pero a pesar de todos los ataques le llegaron directamente, el pareció ni inmutarse con los ataques que no le alcanzaron a cortar la piel, el movió el brazo y saco a todos volando con mucha facilidad, dejándoles lastimados a todos, kid al ver esto intento dispararle otra vez, pero el estiro su piel, le llego a solo rozarle al shinigami incompleto, pero salio muy herido solo con ese rose y los demás todavía estaban en un estado igual o peor.

Luego empezó a estirarse la piel hasta que le quedara como si fueran bufanda y se cubrió casi todo el cuerpo.

Kishin-¡tu el de los pantalones! ¿¡Es que no tienes camisetas o que!? ¡Deberías llevar más ropa! ¡Que gustazo da tener músculos!- grito mientras se fue volando hacia el techo.

Free-¿me estará hablando a mí?- se cuestiono.

Maka-t-te va-vamos a detene-ner kishin- dijo viendo el agujero por el cual escapo y se desmayo.

Soul que salio de su modo de arma- ya maka, lo hiciste bien- dijo al tiempo que las demás armas iban a socorrer a sus técnicos, a excepción de Ragnarok, pero liz tanbien fue a socorrer a chrona que la puso al lado de kid.

* * *

Arriba en la superficie

Cuando el kishin salio de el agujero que el mismo creo, estando arriba en el cielo, aparecieron unas vendas negras enrolladas que lo ataron de manos pies.

Kishin- asi que el sello sigue activo- dijo viendo las vendas.

Free-gracias a el enorme agujero que hizo el kishin pudimos salir de inmediato- dijo saliendo con una rana en su hombro que croo.

Eruka- parece que algo lo a atrapado- dijo viendo donde esta el kishin.

Free- parece ser que el sello de shinigami sigue activo- pensó en lo que podría ser.

Eruka-¿estará bien?- se pregunto, aunque sin preocupación.

Free- un sello tan antiguo no podrá con el recién resucitado kishin- dijo viendo como lo rompía- ¿ves? Lo rompe como si fuera papel- aseguro.

Eruka se asusto derepente, por lo que estaba viendo.

Eruka-a-ah no creo que sea hora de hablar de eso- dijo muy nervioso- mira… mira eso a...ah ah… a…ah.

Free-¿? ¿Qué pasa eruka?- le preguntó la razón de su nerviosismo.

Eruka- free dijiste que tu magia duraba una hora, pero solo duro 40 minutos- dijo algo molesta, pero principalmente nerviosa.

Free- ah… es que exagere un poco… soy un hombre que le gusta presumir -dijo con algo de emoción.

Kishin-¡**TU**!- dijo con una gran ira- **shinigami**- dijo viéndolo directamente, porque estaba volando justo frente a el.

Shinigami- asura ha pasado mucho tiempo… vas muy ligero de ropa ¿te encuentras bien? Siempre llevabas varias capas de ropa y ahora llevas tan poca ¿no te sientes angustiado?- le pregunto con falsa preocupación.

Asura- lo mismo digo, ¿por qué llevas esa mascara tan ridícula? – le pregunto con curiosidad.

Shinigami-pues… cuando te puse en esa bolsa funde una escuela de armas y técnicos y la antigua mascara asustaba a los estudiantes mas pequeños- dijo recordando la siniestra mascara antigua- si es por eso que el sello todavía tenia esa mascara con deje maligno- le explico.

Asura- incluso tu voz se puso desenfadada- le señalo.

Shinigami- me acostumbre supongo- dijo en tono jovial como cantando- aunque te acabes de despertar ahora mismo, lo siento pero- sacando las enormes manos blancas- **tienes que volver a morir-** dijo en el tono que asura recordaba- _**shinigami shop**_- dijo al atacar sacándolo volando y destrozando un poco del piso donde aterrizo.

Asura-**JA JA JA JA JA JA – **rió con locura- shinigami jeje sabes lo doloroso que es que te arranque toda la piel, aunque casi e olvidado la sensación- dijo parándose- ¡ayúdame a recordarlo!- grito atacando con sus bufandas.

Shinigami-sama aspiro y espiro un ataque que destrozo esas bufandas, donde la onda de choque llego al dios demonio.

Asura-¿una onda de choque?- se pregunto preocupado-¡UGH!-se quejo del golpe recibido.

Shinigami-_ aunque lo intimide con palabras sin una guadaña mortal no puedo enfrentarme a el- _prenso preocupado y serio.

Asura- ¡fuera de mi camino!- grito saltando hacia el y sacando una especie de arma del tamaño de un kunai de la boca, atacando al directo de shibusen mientras el hacia un poderoso escudo, que a pesar de eso no lo resistió y le daño muy seriamente al traje y la mascara.

Shinigami-¡**maldición**! ¡¡**Maldita bestia diabólica**!! ¡¡**Te volveré a arrancar la piel cueste lo que cueste**!!- amenazo muy enojado lanzándole un ataque con cráneos con la forma de su mascara que salían de su cuerpo y estaban unidos al cuerpo.

El kishin vio divertido eso y derepente se detuvo y el ataque de shinigami no pudo llegar el demonio, porque reboto.

Shinigami- ¿Cómo ah…? Ese maldito, no da oportunidades ¿ya sabia que el área que podía moverme es limitada?- se cuestiono viendo la cara sonriente del pelinegro-blanco.

Asura- creo que no nos volveremos a ver jamás, adiós sensei- le dijo para lego cubrirse la cara con los vendajes e irse volando.

* * *

Momentos después en el shibusen.

Sid- shiigami-sama…- dijo medio preocupado por el estado de su jefe.

Shinigami-sid nuestra prioridad es proteger a los chicos que esta hai abajo- dijo serio aunque con la voz infantil.

Sid-si.

Shinigami- necesito que contactes a todas las guadañas mortales del mundo y que se reúnelas en death city- le ordeno.

Sid-¡entendido!- respondió de modo militar.

* * *

En el subsuelo.

Stain- parece que la misión fracaso- dijo entrando donde estaban los jóvenes, donde solo las armas y estaban consientes y kid semiinconsciente.

Spirit- bueno es hora de que se vallan a casa a recuperarse, que el daño no fue mínimo y necesitan descansar- dijo mientras se acercaba a la hija de la bruja serpiente y la tomo en brazos de manera que no se incomodara y eso hizo que despertara.

Chrona-¿Qué hace?- le pregunto con cierto miedo recordando la batalla en la que el la hirió.

Spirit- no te preocupes, ahora dormirás en mi casa, ahora yo te cuidare- dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, pero ella no respondió y solo se quedo dormida.

Kid- no es necesario que la cuide- le dijo kid que apenas y se sostenía.

Spirit- no te preocupes, en mi casa hay una pieza desocupada que era donde antes dormía maka- le respondió- así que no te preocupes, yo la cuidare, te lo prometo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos a lo que el asintió- por cierto soul, no le digas a maka que seguramente se enojara mas con migo- le pidió al peliblanco.

Soul- no te preocupes, de todos modos no nada cool acusar a un padre con su hija, además de que suena muy raro- le dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Luego de eso todos se fueron del lugar a dormir a sus casas.

En la casa de death scythe, el llego con la pelirosa en los brazos y la puso en la cama de una habitación que supondría ser la antigua habitaron de su hija y la tapo acostándola con toda la ropa que tenia.

Spirit- buenas noches- le dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

El pelirrojo fue a despertar a la hija de la bruja, y cuando se adentro a la habitación vio que seguía dormida.

Spirit- oi oi es hora de despertar- le dijo tocandole el hombro para que despertara, pero no funciono- oye dspierta- le dijo mas fuerte y sacudiendole el hombro- oye ¿te pasa algo?- dijo para luego tocarle el cuello y se sorprendio de sobremanera-¿¡¡¡SU CORAZON DEJO DE LATIR!!!?- grito asustado y la saco para llebarla con su compañero lo mas rápido posible.

Por mientras en otra parte de la ciudad se podia ver a una serpiente saliendo de las alcantarillas.

* * *

Valla por fin termine, imagínense, por falta de inspiración tarde mucho, pero derepente llega y me pongo a escribir de las 6 de la tarde a las 2:30 de la mañana, bueno nos vemos pronto bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Era de mañana en death city, muy tranquila como para que no parezca raro por los hechos que ocurrieron apenas el día anterior y lo único que se podía distinguir era a un hombre pelirrojo cargando a una niña de pelo rosado que parecía estar inconsciente.

Spirit- ¡¡kuso kuso kuso kuso!!- decía mientras la cargaba y corría lo mas rápido posible a una extraña casa que tenia apariencia de haberla sacado de una operación.

Cuando entro se el pudo ver a su compañero investigando en la computadora con apariencia de no haber dormido.

Stain- ah sempai ¿qué nece…?- pero se callo al ver a la inconsciente técnico de espada- ponla en la camilla y dime que le pasa- dijo serio apartándose de la computadora y saliendo de la silla.

Spirit- su pulso desapareció esta mañana- dijo serio tocando de nuevo el cuello y todavía no sentía el pulso.

Stain al oír eso le saco una maquina que media el pulso, le quito la ropa y puso los cables de la maquina y al prenderla se descubrió que el pulso de su corazón no desapareció del todo.

Stain- no esta muerta, pero su pulso esta demasiado débil si no hacemos algo dentro de las próximas horas morirá- dijo viendo como estaban los signos de la pelirosa.

Spirit- y ¿no podemos hacer algo?- pregunto muy preocupado por la situación.

Stain- no- dijo muy frio- primero tengo que investigar el porque el fallo cardiaco y luego tengo que ver como arreglarlo- dijo acomodándose los lentes.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad en unos callejones se podía ver a una serpiente muy pequeña que parecía esperar algo.

Serpiente- _maldición nunca espere tener que usar un truco tan sucio como ese- _pensó recordando el ataque sorpresa de su propia hija- _esa maldita, si no fuera por ella no tendría que haber dividido mi alma en dos partes-_se quejo del plan que tomo_- y solo gracias al alma de esa mizune que tome sin que eruka lo notara, si mizune no fuera tan débil o si stain no hubiera estado hay no tendría que haber sacrificado mas de la mitad de mi alma para que no lo notara- _siseo con gran molestia_- ahora estoy muy débil, gracias a que tuve que quitar lo suficiente de mi alma como para quedar tan débil como mizune y luego sin que lo notaran antes de morir fusionar la parte de mi alma que fusione con la de mizune y arrancar- _pensó de ultima al recordar el momento en el que izo eso_- por lo menos ahora deben creer que estoy muerta, por lo cual no se habrán molestado en quitar mis serpientes de los cuerpos de kid ni de chrona, esto será muy divertido- _siseo de manera que casi parecía sonreír y mas al ver a una ingenua niña acercase al callejón.

* * *

Devuelta en la casa de el doctor, se podía ver a chrona no solo conectado a la maquina si no que también a un respirador artificial y inyectándole suero, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Stain- increíble, el endurecimiento de la sangre negra no funciona si esta inconsciente, casi parece sangre normal, pero tiene adheridas unas extrañas proteínas que permiten la aceleración de la cicatrización, y parece que tiene un aminoácido artificial que hace que sea tan duro como el metal, pero solo funciona por orden cerebral, incluso si es como reacción, si no esta consiente es casi como la sangre normal, fascinante- indago en voz alta mientras miraba una muestra de sangre – **como quisiera diseccionarla- **dijo con tono de locura, pero se tranquilizo al sentir la mano de su amigo.

Spirit- concéntrate- dijo con cierta molestia de la actitud de su ex técnico.

Stain- gomen, bien según unos exámenes que le hice parece que su corazón tiene unos cortes, causados desde dentro, seguramente fue otro seguro de vida que hiso medusa en caso de traición y por la cicatrización de la sangre negra no tubo efecto en el cuerpo hasta que se durmió, pero seguramente debió de sentir algún dolor, pero solo cuando se durmió, su corazón no resistió mas y se debilito- explico detalladamente- la única manera e salvarla seria con un trasplante de corazón, pero aparte de ella no hay nadie mas que…- pero no continuo porque de repente se le ocurrió una idea, fue a su computador y empezó a escribir mientras se giraba su tornillo.

Spirit- no estarás pensando en…- pero se callo al ver los cálculos de la computadora del peligris- valla, parece que si tu teoría es cierta entonces se salvara, pero ¿que tal si hay efecto colaterales?- le planteo, pero se callo al ver la cara del mejor técnico del shibusen.

Stain- es la única opción, solo si quieres salvarla lo demás será decisión de el- le dijo seriamente mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta- tu vigílala yo por mientras se lo propongo- le ordeno justo antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

Al rato en casa de shinigami-sama.

Liz- ¡oye kid te llaman a la puerta!- le aviso la mayor de las Thompson al asimétrico chico.

Kid- quien me molesta tan temprano, y justo antes de que arregle el papel de baño- se quejo mientras abría la puerta- hakase, que hace aquí - dijo sorprendido.

Stain- kid necesito que vengas, es muy importante- le dijo sin mas pero fue parado por el chico de las rayas- ustedes vengan también- les ordeno a las hermanas Thompson.

Kid- ¡espere! ¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que me diga que esta pasando!- elevo la voz molesto por no entender la situacion.

Stain- veras kid, es que chrona esta apunto de morir- le explico a lo que kid miro sorprendido al igual que sus armas- y la única forma de salvarla es que vengas- le dijo a lo que el decidió no decir nada y seguirle.

No ocurrió nada más por el camino a la casa del profesor y cuando entraron vieron a death scythe vigilando a la chica con ojos de preocupación.

Kid al ver a chrona en ese estado quedo consternado y miro con furia al que había prometido cuidarla solo el día anterior.

Kid- ¡¡¡ teme!!! ¡Acaso no habías prometido cuidarla apenas ayer! Y ahora dime ¿¡como llego a ese esto solo por un día de cuidado!?- le pregunto molesto y el sin mas solo bajo la cabeza con vergüenza.

Stain- ¡kid cálmate!- le ordeno con cierta molestia pero sin subir demasiado el tono- esto no fue culpa de sempai, esto paso porque cuando te salvo un hechizo de medusa le iso efecto en el corazón- le dijo a lo que kid quedo sorprendido y bajo la cabeza con culpa pensando en eso.

Kid- _ósea que esto es mi culpa, como no me di cuenta antes, chrona no parecía estar bien cuando la lleve a por el kishin no se veía bien y aun así la lleve a pelear esto es… esto es…-_ pensó con desesperacion y casi entrar en la locura, pero se calmo al sentir la mano de su maestro_._

Stain- calma ki sabes que si te dejas llevar por la emociones la sangre negra te podría dominar- de dijo con mirada seria, pero con un tono tranquilizador- ahora mira solo hay una forma de salvarla- le dijo poniendo un tono muy serio.

Kid- cual es- dijo con cierta duda.

Stain- que le des tu corazón- le dijo ensombreciendo su mirada, pero inesperadamente llego una chica rubia junto a un peliblanco- soul, maka que hacen a…- pero fue calado por el grito de la chica.

Maka- ¡¡¡COMO QUE LE TIENE QUE DAR SU CORAZON!!!- grito con mucha furia en su voz y cuando stain iba a hablar ella empezó a hablar de nuevo- yo solo venia a preguntarle algo y me encuentro con esto ¡¡¡ ACASO QUIEREN SACRIFICAR AL HIJO DE SHINIGAMI-SAMA SOLO PARA SALVAR A ESE MALDITO DEMO…!!!- y fue callada por la persona que nunca hubiera esperado.

Spirit- ¡¡¡URUSAI MAKA!!!- grito para que su hija se callara- antes de dar tu opinión en algo debes escuchar todo- le dijo con tono autoritario y ella solo se pudo callar.

Stain- bueno no es exactamente como dice maka, no estamos pidiendo que te sacrifiques, la verdad el procedimiento que voy a proponerte es que intercambien corazones- le dijo viéndolo directamente- gracias a tus habilidades de regeneración y capacidad de adaptación por ser un shinigami seguramente te adaptaras al corazón de chrona y entonces chrona tendrá un corazón sano y con capacidad de regenerarse solo, este procedimiento solo se puede hacer gracias a que tu también tienes la sangre negra- le explico.

Soul- pero no es muy arriesgado- dijo con cierta desconfianza y luego miro a kid que parecía tener la mirada perdida.

Stain- pero no pienses que estas obligado a hacerlo, solo te lo propongo por que tu la conoces, aunque sean solo un día, tu la conoces mejor que nadie aquí y pensé que querrías saber que podías salvarla aunque las posibilidades no son muchas- le advirtió.

Liz- ¿cuantas son?- le pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación.

Stain- como solo es algo especulativo y pura teoría porque nunca antes en toda la historia se había hecho este procedimiento, pero en el mejor de los casos las probabilidad es de 60% a los dos mueren, 15% a solo uno sobreviva y 5% a que los dos se salven- le dijo a lo que todos menos kid y spirit se sorprendieron.

Spirit- piénsalo bien hay una hora antes de que la operación comie…- pero se callo y sorprendió al ver a kid quitándose la camisa y poniéndose en la camilla.

Kid- ¡¿Qué espera hágalo rápido?!- le dijo e izo que todos se sorprendieran.

Soul- kid estas segurto de hacer esto, apenas la conociste hace un día, no parece muy precipitado de tu parte ariesgar tu vida- dijo con su acostumbrado tono frio y logico.

kid- tu harias lo mismo por maka- le aseguro y entonces soul recordo el momento en que se interpuso entre la maka y una espada.

soul- pero eso es muy...- y callo al escuchar a kid.

kid- !es exactamente lo mismo¡ ademas no seria de un alumno del shibusen abandonar a un compañero en problemas- le dijo a lo que soul no dijo nada más.

Stain- bien todos váyanse que esto es muy delicado, esperen en mi cuarto y yo les avisare cuando termine- les aviso y todos salieron- bien kid como no puedo ponerte anestesia y ni siquiera puedo hacer la operación mientras estés despiedro por la sangre negra, por lo cual mandare una descarga de onda de alma a la cabeza para dejarte inconsciente- le dijo a lo que el asintió y cuando lo hiso todo se oscureció para kid.

* * *

Dentro del alma de kid.

Kid POV

Todo parecía estar negro cuando puder ver luz casi me alegre que no sea la muerte.

Hola pequeño shinigami, parece que te metiste en una locura mas grande que la ultima- me dijo y me moleste un poco- y todo por no escucharme, recuerdas, luego de que tu padre te contara lo del kishin, parece que te dejaste llevar por la ira y si eso no hubiera pasado, hakase hubiera acabado con la bruja y la niña no tendría que haberse sacrificado- le hubiera replicado, pero tenia razón, todo esto paso por mi culpa.

Solo baje la cabeza- es cierto- le dije.

Ahora que harás, pasarle tu corazón para que sobreviva, parece una idea completamente estúpida, lo único que harás es morir junto a esa tonta chiquilla- me dijo con tono de reproche y yo le miro con mucha molestia.

¡¡¡Cállate cállate CÁLLATE!!! ¡¡No vuelvas a llamarla así y que si le doy mi corazón, yo hare cualquier cosa por salvar a mis amigos!!- le grite y entonces el que pareció ni inmutarse me hablo.

¿Amigos en serio es tu amiga, solo la conoces de un día, o acaso piensas que por haber visto dentro de su alma ya es alguien cercano a ti, ella solo te contamino con la sangre negra, o ¿acaso piensas que ella te aprecia por haberte salvado matando a esa bruja? Recuerda todo lo que hiso, seguramente solo encontró el momento justo de quitar el hechizo para luego matar a la mujer que tanto sufrimiento le dio- quede muy sorprendido de esas palabras, era algo que nunca se me paso por la mente y me sentí mal por eso, tal vez tanga razón y yo no soy importante parta ella.

No es cierto- dijo una voz que nunca espere ver en este lugar, era chrona, pero su actitud y modo de caminar eran distintos- ella solo logro quitarse el hechizo al verte en peligro y nunca dudes lo contrario.

¡¡Tu!! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!- le pregunto mi locura interna.

La operación ya termino, y una parte del alma de chrona junto con su corazón se quedo en kid y viceversa- dijo demostrando que no era chrona, sino una parte de ella y ahora de mí, me sonroje un poco por lo que pensé- ahora despierta kid que tal ves ella te espere.

Fin del kid POV.

* * *

En la sala de la casa de stain.

Kid se despertó y pudo ver a todos con la cara baja, se levanto y empezó a hablar.

Kid- que le pasa a todos- pregunte con cierto miedo y stain es quien levanta la cara.

Stain- lo siento kid pero chrona no soporto la operación, su cuerpo estaba muy débil y ahora a…- y esa ultima palabra que pareciera que le viento se las llevo y kid al escucharla, lo único que pudo ver es a stain como si fuera solo el y una habitación blanca, luego volteo y pudo ver como la manta le tapaba la cara a la pelirosa y como si el tiempo se pusiera mas lento fue hacia la camilla donde estaba la chica y lo único que pudo hacer es caer de rodilas y llorar amargamente mientras sostenía las sabanas.

El estado de todos no era tan diferente, se podía ver a maka derramanto unas cuantas lagrimas mientras era sostenida por el peliblanco, el pelirrojo con la cabeza gacha y con unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes que se le escapaban y las hermanas Thompson llorando y socorriéndose entre si.

Maka- ¡maldita, como te atreves a morir antes de que te diera una lección!- grito con cierta frustración en su voz y puso su cabeza en el hombro de soul.

Kid- ¡no es justo, porque tenías que morir! ¡No! ¡No puedes estar muerta! ¡Por favor chrona despierta, despierta! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!- le gritaba al la inmóvil bruja espadachín gritando cada ves mas fuerte y de repente el pudo sentir algo, un fuerte latido que venia de la niña- ¿Nani?

Y lo que paso sorprendió a todos y cada uno de la habitación, y era que chrona se saco las sabanas de la cara.

Chrona-¿Qué paso, que estoy haciendo aqui?- pregunto muy confundida y lo único que recibió fue un fuerte abraso de kid, las hermanas e incluso maka que sonreían con lagrimas de felicidad al verla viva.

Spirit- dime stain, como fue posible

Stain- muy simple sempai- dijo con lo que parecía ser la respuesta- no lo es- dijo con simplicidad mientras feliz fumaba y veía la graciosa escena que ocurrió cuando sus alumnos se dieron cuenta que la pequeña bruja todavía estaba desnuda.

* * *

¡Por fin termine este capitulo!

Intente terminarlo lo mas pronto posible por todas la veces que les hice esperar meses y este es un modo de disculparse.

p.d: (perdon por las faltas, estas son por el word que corrige mal)


	6. Chapter 6

Se pude ver al doctor haciendo unas anotaciones en su computador.

Stein POV

Ha pasado una semana desde que hice esa operación a kid y a chrona, según mis exámenes físicos, kid tubo un aumento de un 20% a un 40% en sus habilidades físicas, seguramente por la sangre negra que se endurece en los músculos y los fortalece de una manera impresionante- pensar que algo que te da tanto poder, lleva una gran consecuencia como ser extremadamente susceptible a la locura- divague mientras exhalaba humo.

Siguiendo con lo anterior en los exámenes sicológicos de kid todo parecía de lo mas normal, hasta que empezó a ver cosas asimétricas y las trato de destruir, al parecer la sangre negra le hace odiar la asimetría al punto que lo puede llegar a enloquecer de manera peligrosa, por lo cual le pedí a sempai que llevara ala niña de la espada demoníaca a la peluquería para que tuviera un corte simétrico- esa niña- divague de nuevo pensando en ella.

Según los exámenes físicos, luego de la operación y que le confiscaran todas las almas su nivel de sangre decayó considerablemente, aunque sin debilitarla, y cuando revisaba el porque, era que ragnarok redujo su tamaño- al parecer un ser hecho de pura sangre negra solo crece si come almas- dije el voz alta pensando en cual podría ser el motivo del encogimiento, y aunque se encogió y chrona le falto una considerable cantidad de sangre, no disminuyeron su fuerza, poder destructivo e incluso onda de alma ni un poco.

Aunque los exámenes sicológicos de chrona fueron de lo mas terrible, pareciera que le tiene miedo a todo, solo muestra algo de confianza estando con kid, paty, liz o incluso con spirit-sempai que después de una semana viviendo con el no solo se acostumbro a el sino que parece que hasta le tomo cierto de cariño- aun así sigo preocupado por que sempai intente usar a chrona como reemplazo de maka- pensé en voz alta, el asegura que no es así, pero la trata mas como una hija que una hospedada.

Luego tuve que hacer un examen de onda de alma y todo parecía normal, hasta que descubrí que parte del alma de chrona quedo en kid y viceversa- solo espero que eso no traiga consecuencias- dije suspirando y viendo la suscripción escolar de chrona.

Y pensar que esa chica casi muere por esa bruja que era nada mas ni nada menos que su madre, ¡un momento! Como podría alguien tan precavida como medusa ¿morir por su hija a pesar que le puso varios seguros de vida? Ahora que lo pienso, no fue demasiado simple, mejor llamo a sempai.

Fin del stain POV

Cuando llamo espero un rato y el arma de shinigami contesto.

Spirit al teléfono-si diga – le contesto y luego bostezo porque era muy temprano y el teléfono lo despertó.

Stein- sempai necesito que vengas rápido y traigas el alma de medusa- dijo rápidamente sin que el tuviese tiempo de contestar- espero que no sea lo que pienso- dijo al colgar.

* * *

En el death rom.

Se podía ver a padre e hijo shinigami uno frente al otro

Kid- bien para que me llamaste shishihue- dijo de forma respetuosa sin quejarse de la hora en la que lo llamo.

Shinigami-sama- as estado evitando este tema toda la semana así que te pregunto ahora, dime kid ¿Estas enamorado de la hija de medusa?- le pregunta directamente.

Kid- ¡pero que dices shishihue! Como podría estar enamorado de ella si solo la conozco una semana- dijo con un sonrojo por la insinuación.

Shinigami-sama- pero le diste tu corazón a solo un día de conocerla, literalmente- le argumento.

Kid- eso es diferente, intercambiamos corazones para salvarla, recuerda que un alumno de shibusen nunca debe abandonar a un compañero, eso es lo que tu nos enseñas, además ya me sermoneaste ese día- le contra argumento.

Shinigami-sama- pero también la visitas todos los días- le señalo.

Kid- no es que la visite, es que stein hakase me llama para hacer exámenes a mi y a chrona diciendo que es un procedimiento que nunca antes se había hecho por lo cual tiene que investigar- le dijo para que no piense lo equivocado.

Shinigami-sama-bien estoy contento por eso- dijo con vos jovial confundiendo a su hijo.

Kid- ¿que quiere decir shishihue?- pregunto con gran duda.

Shinigami-sama- bien kid te lo diré, pero escucha con atención porque no te lo repetiré, yo** ¡te tengo prohibido enamorarte de la hija de medusa!**- dijo esto ultimo con tono muy serio.

Kid- ¡¿Qué quiere decir, acaso por ser una bruja, o acaso piensa que nos traicionara, acaso todavía piensa en ella como un enemigo?!- dijo el shinigami incompleto subiendo el tono de voz y no porque estubiese enamorado de ella ni nado si no quele enoja que piense en su amiga como un enemigo.

Shinigami-sama- **¡kid cálmate, no me hables en ese tono!-** le dijo en tono de enojo y severo a lo que el se tranquilizo.

Kid-g-go-gomen shishihue- dijo arrepentido por la falta de respeto que le izo a su honorable y respetable padre.

Shinigami-sama- no te preocupes se que es un efecto de la sangre negra que hace que exaltes fácilmente tus emociones, bien pero debí explicarte antes de decirte esto la verdad es que…- y lo que le dijo después dejo su hijo completamente impactado y con la boca abierta - ahora entiendes, el porque kid-kun- le dijo con voz jovial pero sin su animo característico y el chico asimétrico solo asintió.

* * *

Llego el pelirrojo con algo de sueño por la hora y con un alma en la mano.

Spirit- bien que quieres stein que luego de esto tengo que ir y limpiar el shibusen- dijo en tono de queja.

Stein- y porque quieres limpiar el shibusen- le pregunto con cierta curiosidad.

Spirit- pues no es obvio- dijo y el doctor negó con la cabeza- dime para ¿que crees que shinigami-sama invoco a las demás death scythe?- le pregunto.

Stein-¿por qué el kishin á resucitado y shinigami-sama quiere discutir con nosotros los futuros planes?- dijo con bastante lógica.

Spirit-¡te equivocas! Como le falle al no estar cerca de el quiere degradarme- dijo con tristeza esa estupidez.

Stein- ¿enserio? ¿Y quieres limpiar el shibusen para mejorar su reacción?- le pregunto a lo que asintió- mira que de repente puedes tan entupido- le dijo pero el no lo pesco porque ahora se encontraba en la esquina murmurando.

Spirit - bueno, eso no es importante ahora, dime para que pediste que te trajera el alma de medusa- le pregunto pasándosela.

Stein- es solo para asegurarme de algo- dijo poniendo el alma en un escaner, cuando empeso a ver en su computadora se sorprendió tanto de lo que vio que se callo de la silla- ¡¡¡esto es imposible!!!- dijo con desesperación y spirit preocupado vio que era lo que vio y también se sorprendió.

Spirit-¿pero esto significa…?- y antes de contestar stein asintió- habrá que contárselo a shinigami-sama en la reunión do hoy-dijo con seriedad, pero callo al ver a su ex-técnico.

Stain-¡**esa bruja esta viva incluso después de que le sacaran el alma, esa endemoniada bruja como puede ser…! – **Decía con tono de locura en su voz y se callo al recibir un golpe de su sempai lo suficientemente fuerte como para tranquilizarse- gracias necesitaba eso- dijo sobándose la cara en el área afectada.

Spirit-ni lo menciones-dijo con un suspiro y pensando el la salud mental del doctor.

* * *

Horas después en death rom ya se discutió los puntos básicos de la estrategia a todas las death scythe que acudieron al llamado de emergencia.

Shinigami-sama- bueno ya pueden irse- y todos se marcharon excepto spirit y stein- ¿ah quieren decirme algo mas? que bueno porque también necesitaba hablar después contigo spirit- kun-le dijo al arma- y bien que quieren decirme.

Stein- recientemente descubrimos que la bruja que libero al kishin esta viva- dijo con cara totalmente seria.

Shinigami-sama- ¿lo dices enserio?- pregunto de forma un poco mas seria.

Stein- solamente es especulativo, pero al investigar el alma de medusa pude descubrir que metió el alma de otra bruja dentro de la suya y saco esa pequeña parte para escapar cuando fue derrotado por maken- dijo exhalando el humo del cigarrillo.

Shinigami-sama- ¿se lo dijeron a chrona-chan?- pregunto con tono de preocupación.

Stein- no, si lo hiciéramos seria muy riesgoso para su salud mental- dijo serio ajustándose los lentes.

Shinigami-sama- bien, y dime ¿cuando empezara la escuela la muchacha?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

Stein- empieza este mismo lunes- dijo sin más.

Shinigami-sama- bien ya puedes irte, stein-kun - dijo con su graciosa voz y el doctor solo asintió y se fue- bien spirit-kun ahora tengo que hablarte de algo importante- le dijo con voz mas seria.

* * *

Luego de un rato se podía Marie y stein viendo a los chicos jugar básquetbol.

Stein-¡buen tiro!- le dijo a kid que logro anotar.

Marie- ¿estos niños son estudiantes del shibusen?- le pregunto.

Stein- si y a partir del lunes serán "tus" estudiantes- le señalo mientras estos discutían sobre una falta de la técnico rubia.

Marie-¡muy bien!- dijo con voz cantarina- ¡puede que no tenga novio, pero antes de casarme me voy a esforzar al máximo!- dijo con extraña emoción y estirándose- ¡oh! Por cierto ya que todo esto fue muy repentino… hasta que pueda encontrar alojamiento déjame quedarme en tu casa, tu vives en un laboratorio así que tienes que tener espacio de sobra ¿no?- le pidió al peligris.

Stein- no me molestaría, pero no te quejes si quedas diseccionada- le advirtió como si no fuera importante.

Marie-¿e-en serio? Bueno, confiare en ti- dijo con cierto nerviosismo.

Atrás de toda esta escena, estaba la death scythe de pelo rojo viendo desde atrás pensando en lo que dijo shinigami-sama sobre su ex compañero.

Spirit- hola- les saludo a sus dos ex compañeros de clase.

Marie- ah spirit-kun- dijo con cierta sorpresa al verlo.

Spirit- ¿Qué demonios hacen? Les dije que no salieran- dijo quejándose de los niños que apenas salieron de recuperación y ya están jugando.

Stein- no te preocupes, los niños tienes que relajarse- dijo sin importancia.

Spirit- no creo que puedan relajarse… no con este ambiente anormal que nos rodea- dijo recordando cada imagen de locura que trajo consigo el incidente del primer kishin- tenemos que hacer que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad mientras sigan siendo niños- dijo mientras parecía que decidían al ganador del juego.

Stein- por lo que hemos visto recientemente no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre lo normal y lo anormal- trato de razonar para tranquilizar a su sempai.

Spirit- eres tu el que no distingue entre lo anormal y lo normal- le respondió y luego vio acercarse su hija- ¿Que pasa maka?- le pregunto tranquilo.

Maka- yo… papá… ¿Por qué no vamos juntos de compras este sábado?- le pregunto de golpe dejando muy feliz a su padre.

Spirit- _¡hace solo una hora pensé que iban a trasladarme y ahora maka me invita a pasar un rato con ella!- _pensó muy feliz absorto de la situación de la apuesta y penso que iba a vomitar de felicidad (literalmente) y de repente se detiene- ¿¡_espera sábado!?-_ pensó de repente pensando en un hecho de ayer.

Flash back.

Spirit- oye chrona ¿acaso no tienes mas ropa que esa?- le pregunto a la pelirosa.

Chrona- eh, no es que el resto de mi ropa estaba…- iba a decir con mucho nerviosismo por el tema que tocaron y spirit decidió acallar el tema para evitar algo doloroso.

Spirit- ¡no te preocupes! Que te parece si el sábado vamos de compras ¿Qué te parece?- dijo rápido para que no hable sobre un tema que le sea doloroso y ella solo asintió- ¡bien es una promesa!- dijo levantando su dedo pulgar con una brillante sonrisa.

Fin del flash back.

Spirit- eh perdona maka, pero tengo un compromiso ese día ¿que te parece el domingo?- le pregunto aun con la esperanza de estar con su hija y no romper la promesa, todo al mismo tiempo y maka asintió un poco extrañada- ¡bien nos vemos!- dijo para irse rápido y evitar las posibles preguntas de su hija.

Stein-_y luego pregunta porque no le creo cuando le digo que parece que esta remplazando a maka-_pensó con cierta frustración- _este tipo de cosas jamás las podré entender-_ se dijo mentalmente.

Por otra parte los muchachos estaban esperando a maka.

Black star- ¿y como te fue?- le pregunto con burla.

Soul- ¿que pregunta es esa? Es bastante obio que el dijo que si de inmediato, si siempre intenta pasar todo el día con ella y que lo perdone, y que ella misma se ofrezca seria irresistible ¿o no maka?- le pregunto a su compañera.

Maka- eh… bueno…- trataba de responder con cierta duda y soul la miro sorprendido.

Soul-no me digas… ¡¡¡no pude ser el padre de maka rechazo a maka para que salieran, debe ser el fin de la vida como la conocemos!!! Espera, técnicamente es el fin de la vida como la conocemos, pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es que hay que saber que fuerza apocalíptica es tan grande como para que death scythe rechace a su hija ¡¡¡QUIEN ESTA CON MIGO!!!- y recibió el apoyo de los emocionados black star y patty y el desganado apoyo de los demás mientras que maka trataba de decir que solo lo aplazo al domingo.

* * *

El sábado.

Estaban todos los del grupo de soul esperando en el área comercial.

Maka- ¿Por qué tuve que venir también a esta estupidez? ¿Además como sabes que va avenir aquí?- dijo muy cabreada con la situación.

Soul- vamos, admite que también te da curiosidad, además ¿Qué otro lugar querría ir para un compromiso? De todos modos ve con black star y las chicas haya, que kid y yo esperaremos ¿te parece?- le dijo a lo que ella se alejo e izo lo que dijo.

Kid- oye soul ¿tu crees que eso sea necesario?- le pregunto un poco cansado.

Soul- y porque no si… espera hai est…- mas se callo al ver que esta con chrona- esto es real- dijo con cierta sorpresa y kid abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Kid- ¡ahora que recuerdo mi padre me dijo que death scythe iba a comprarle un poco de ropa a chrona ya que ella no tenia mucha!- dijo alarmado pero despacio para que solo el y soul oyeran.

Soul-¡maldición esto es malo si maka lo descubre, no solo el estará muerto, si no que todo quien se cruce en su camino y casi siempre soy yo!- dijo igul que kid.

Kid- y bien que hacemos genio esta fue tu idea- le dijo al mas calmado y cuando iba a responder una voz lo callo.

Patty- ¡mira maka tu padre entro a esa tienda!- dijo divertida y todos fueron ignorando las palabrerías y muecas de kid y soul.

Cuando entraron la cara de maka era la mas sorprendida, mas bien parecía todo un poema, ya que no solo esta sorprendida sino entre enojada y triste y un sin fin demociones de ver a su padre feliz eligiendo ropa a otra niña (que ella supuestamente odia) como si fuera su propia hija y cuando la pelirosa se metió al probador.

Maka- ¿papá?- dijo con cierta tristeza y el hombre volteo y pudo ver a su hija y se sorprendió de sobremanera.

Spirit- ¿maka? ¡Espera esto no es lo que parece!- dijo aun tan sorprendido que no savia que decir hasta que kid llego y empezó a hablar.

Kid- ¡ahora recuerdo! Lo que pasa es que mi padre le pidió que le comprara ropa a chrona ya que no tenia mucha y como era una orden el no podía negarse y como sabe que no te llevas muy bien con ella tubo que pedirte que si podían ir de compras el domingo- dijo rápido, desesperado y alterando un poco de la verdad que el sabia para que no hubiera problemas entre familias.

Maka pareció creer eso y todos se fueron y crhona le pregunto a death scythe que pasaba y el dijo que nada como si toda la escena no hubiera pasado.

* * *

El en departamento de soul y maka en la noche.

Maka- aquí hay gato encerrado y lo descubriré pronto- dijo antes de acostarse y dormir.

* * *

Hola, les traigo el nuevo capitulo y ya empezare a escribir el siguiente así que hasta la próxima chao.

p.d- si hay preguntas, póngalas en un reviews y yo tratare de responderla.


	7. Chapter 7

Lunes en la mañana, shibusen.

Se podía ver a maka que llego temprano a la escuela, tenía cara como de frustración por el evento que paso el día de ayer, de repente paro y pude ver a su nueva profesora pasar con lágrimas de frustración por no poder encontrar nada.

Marie- que, otra vez aquí, ¡donde estoy!- dijo con las graciosas lagrimillas.

Maka- ¡ah! Que pasa ¿estas perdida?- le pregunto a lo que ella voltea y la abrasa de sorpresa llorando.

Marie- ¡Gracias a dios alguien llego! ¡Si incluso tengo hambre! ¡Como me perdí creí que memoraría hambre!- dijo levantando a maka, agitándola y mareándola un poco- por cierto yo soy Marie y seré desde hoy tu sensei- le dijo bajándola y ella estaba tambaleándose un poco.

Maka- mucho gusto Marie-sensei mi nombre es maka- dijo aun tambaleándose de manera graciosa, con ojos en espiral.

Marie- oye me ayudas a encontrar a kid y a chrona que se supone que los encontraría para mostrarla la escuela a la niña- dijo sonriendo y cuando vio como reacciono decidió cambiar el tema para no incomodar- por cierto supe que ayer saliste con tu papá de compras como te fue- le dijo rápido y un poco nerviosa.

Maka-bueno… fuimos a unas cuantas librerías de segunda mano y me compro algunos libros que quería. Luego fuimos a comer- le describió el día.

Marie- ¿enserio? ¡Que lindo!- expreso y luego maka recordó lo malo de ese día.

Maka- en realidad no lo fue tanto… resulto que conocía a todas las dependientas de todas las tiendas que entrábamos... fue una situación algo incomoda… incluso me han prohibido entrar en mi tienda favorita- dijo suspirando con cierto sentimiento de frustración.

Marie- ¿tan malo es?- se pregunto más para si que para maka- ¿me pregunto por qué nunca me habrá metido mano?- bromeo y maka la miro con ira- s-solo era una broma_ mas me vale no hacer este tipo de bromas-_ pensó muy nerviosa mientras trataba de calmar a la de las coletas- ¡ah! ¡Mira hay están kid y chrona!- dijo para calmar un poco el ambiente.

Kid- buenos días Marie-sensei, maka- saludos respetuosamente a las dos rubias.

Chrona- b-buenos días- dijo un poco nerviosa, por sus nuevas ropas a las que todavía no estaba acostumbrada, y estas eran un baquero negro femenino y una polera negra de tirantes que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y resaltaba lo delgado se su figura (aunque a comentario personal de repente parece demasiado delgada).

Marie- parece que tu eres chrona, yo también empiezo a trabajar desde hoy en el shibusen dándole clases a todos, de ahora en adelante yo también tendré que aprender cosas, igual que tu chrona, ¡esforcémonos al máximo juntas!- dijo feliz tranquilizando un poco a la brujita.

Ragnarok-** ahora no estoy de humor para esto banda de idiotas- **dijo de manera despectiva una aguda voz dentro del cuerpo de chrona y cuando salio el ente negro sorprendió un poco a maka y chrona, kid quedo inmóvil y la sensei nueva se preguntaba que pasa-**PEYEEEEEEEEEE**.

Maka-¡uh!- exclamo sorprendida al ser la primera ves que ve a la espada demoníaca tan pequeña como un peluche.

Marie- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto al ser la primera ves que mira esa cosa.

Kid- para hacerlo simple desde que shishihue le confisco todas las almas y por eso se redujo su tamaño- explico para que no haya problemas.

Maka- valla, parece que ahora no eres tan rudo- dijo molestándolo un poco- mira no importa que haga tu ni me alcanzas- dijo dándole palmadas en la cabeza y el ser de sangre negra ya muy molesto se agacho empujando a la pelirosa y le levanto la falda a la técnico de guadaña.

Ragnarok- ¡**que bragas tan aburridas y mas encima eres fea a cojones**!-insulto haciendo que la rubia le intentara golpear con un libro, y el uso la cabeza de su técnico para protegerse.

Chrona- lo siento… perdón… no lo volveré a hacer, no me golpees mas- se disculpo mas por costumbre que por haber hecho algo.

Maka- oye que yo soy la que debería disculparse…- dijo bastante extrañada porla situación.

Kid- parece que será un largo día- dijo suspirando y acercándose a su compañera para calmarla.

El resto del día se la pasaron mostrándole cada lugar importante del shibusen y como funciona el sistema.

* * *

Lo que no se dieron cuenta algunos es que eran observados por alguien de cabellera blanca como la nieve.

Soul- _parece que por fin estas logrando perdonarla maka-_ pensó feliz de que su técnico dejara atrás ese resentimiento.

* * *

Cuando por fin le mostraron todo el shibusen apareció sid que hizo que chrona se asustara un poco y se ocultara detrás de kid.

Sid- que bueno que te encuentro te quería llamar para que fueras a una lección extra para ti chrona-le dijo un decaído por la forma en que se asusto - maka y kid por favor podrían observarla y guiarla para que se le haga mas fácil, aquí están las instrucciones- dijo pasándole un sobre a kid.

Kid- bien gracias- dijo a lo que sid se fue murmurando cosas de cómo antes era tan bello y ahora no- parece que la misión será en republica checa en lugar llamado aldea loew, será mejor que llame a liz y a patty y tu maka a soul.

* * *

Horas después en las orillas de la aldea estaban un chico peliblanco con dos chicas subidas en una motocicleta siendo seguidos de cerca por un pelinegro con rayas blancas en patineta.

Maka- ¿aun no llegamos?- pregunto algo cansada del largo viaje.

Soul- tres menores de edad en una moto y sin cascos… si no fuéramos estudiantes de shibusen ya nos habrían regañado- le señalo a su amiga.

Kid- eso ahora no es importante, parece que ya llegamos- dijo parando su patineta y haciendo que las hermanos tomaran su forma normal.

Liz- cielos kid, un día deberías conseguir un auto que viajar así si que es cansado- se quejo del hecho de que cada ves que iban en patineta ella y su hermanita tenían que estar transformadas cuando el hijo de shinigami estaba en patineta.

Patty- pero one-chan ni uno de nosotros sabemos conducir- le dijo la menor- además volar en la patineta siempre es mas divertido porque siempre haces ¡¡BOOOOOM!!- dijo expresando con sus brazos el sonido que hace.

Liz- lo se pero aun hace es incomodo, además de que por ordenes de stain sabes que kid y nosotras debemos siempre acompañar a chrona durártelas misiones y todas no cabremos- dijo disimuladamente para que los demás no oigan.

Maka- hay chimeneas por todas partes- dijo sorprendida al entrar en la aldea.

Soul-seguramente en esta aldea casi todos construyen golems… y todos deban de tener un horno en casa- planteo lógicamente.

Ragnarok-** ¡empecemos por las almas de ese lado!-** dijo apuntando a cualquier dirección.

Kid- calma, que en shibusen no usamos ese método- dijo un poco molesto por la actitud de la criatura.

Maka- iré a preguntarles a los aldeanos de la situación- dijo ignorando las miradas que les daban esos mismos.

Soul-_ingenieros de marionetas enchanters, la costumbre de esta aldea es ponerse esos enormes guantes para acumular poder mágico y poder moldear la tierra-_ pensó viendo esos enormes guantes que cada aldeano usaba- parece que en esta aldea no son muy hospitalarios- dijo al notar bien las miradas de todos.

Luego de un rato

Maka- todos me respondieron los mismo, que no sabían nada al respecto- le explico a sus compañeros.

Kid-pareciera que están tratando de ocultar algo- dedujo el rayado.

Ingeniero- eh, vosotros parece que habéis estado husmeando sobre el incidente- les llamo la atención un sujeto de pelo café- están buscando al golem mas antiguo de la aldea ¿verdad?- inquirió rápidamente.

Liz-¡_que guapo es!-_ pensó inmediatamente la mayor de las hermanas thomson.

Ingeniero- venid conmigo, yo les mostrare todo- les indico a lo que todos lo siguieron.

Fueron caminando durante un buen rato caminando y parecía todavía no estaban cerca.

Soul-oye ¿Cuánto nos queda para llegar al golem?- le pregunto como ya hizo en otras ocasiones durante el camino.

Ingeniero- ya estamos cerca- le respondió de nuevo.

Soul- llevas todo el camino diciendo lo mismo- le señalo.

Ingeniero- si siempre preguntas lo mismo siempre obtendrás la misma respuesta- le dijo como si fuera lo obvio.

Soul-vosotros si que sois malos, tanto en la aldea como tu en particular- le dijo con cierto tono de enojo.

Liz- ¡oye soul! No es necesario que seas tan borde- dijo la pistola demoníaca- ¿no es así maka?- le pregunto a su amiga y esta asintió.

Cuando el ingeniero iba a hablar hubo un pequeño temblor en ese lugar y luego una torre de la cercanía exploto.

Ingeniero- pero que mujer tan impaciente- comento sin extrañarse de la escena que veía- parece que el secreto ha salido a la luz- dijo viendo el enorme golem parado frente a los jóvenes.

Ragnarok- ¡**ha aparecido algo**!-dijo lo obvio del momento.

Maka- soul- dijo y este se transformo enseguida.

Kid- liz, patty- dijo calmado mientras estas se transformaban.

Cuando se preparaban tanto maka como kid estaban atónitos de lo que estaban viendo con su percepción de alma.

Ingeniero- ¿se han sorprendido? A pesar de se solo unos niños son técnicos al fin y al cabo… parece que se han dado cuenta- le dijo sin darle importancia.

Kid- ¿que esta pasando? Se supone que es un golem ¿Cómo es que esta vivo?- pregunto con mucha sorpresa mientras podía ver unas rasgos de alma dentro del golem.

Maka- no es un golem común y corriente, el hecho que tenga alma ¿Qué significa?- pregunto igual de atónita que el shinigami incompleto.

Ingeniero- e estado esperando este momento durante 800 años, utilizando técnicas de los enchanters codifique mi memoria en un programa genético que iba introduciendo en mis pequeños- dijo con expresión de locura juntando sus manos- han tenido que pasar una 30 apestosas y aburridas vidas humanas… y durante ese largo camino hubo varias ocasiones en la que creí que me volvería loco… je je je…- dija manteniendo la expresión.

Soul- ¿800 años? ¿De que habla este sujeto?- pregunto algo sorprendido.

Ingeniero- pero por fin se acabo esta faceta de niño bueno- dijo mientras su brazo se transformaba – diganme recuerdan lo primero que les dije "están buscando al golem mas antiguo de la aldea ¿verdad? venid conmigo, yo les mostrare todo" ¡¡¡**HAHAHAHAHA**!!! – Se reía con sorna- ¡pero que ingenuos sois! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Nadie es tan amable ¿saben? Después de una presentación tan normal debió ser como una patada en lo ¿cojones a que si?- dijo en forma de burla.

Kid- ¿que le pasa a su cuerpo?- dijo al ver como estaba cambiando de forma tal que incluso parecía tener engranes en el cerebro.

Soul- ¿se esta transformando?- pregunto en forma de arma ante tal sorpresa de encontrar otra arma en esta misión.

Ingeniero- ¡¡¡**ORE-SAMA GIRIKO NO NECESITO DE NINGUN TECNICO**!!! ¡¡¡**QUIEN ME MANEJA ES EL GOLEM QUE YO MISMO CONSTRUI**!!!-grito con mucha fuerza en su forma de cierra demoníaca.

Maka- ¿este sujeto es una cierra demoníaca?- se pregunto mas a si que a los demás.

Kid- y mas encima hay un golem con frecuenta de alma, ¿Qué diablos pasa en esta aldea?- maldijo el pistolero.

Giriko- una motosierra… todo un clásico en cuanto alas armas demoníacas- aseguro ya tranquilo.

Y el golem comienza el ataque primero con la pelirrubia de la guadaña con un ataque directo.

Maka- ¡déjate de bromas y ataca enserio!- le dijo al esquivar con suma facilidad la cierra- si insistes en seguir con esto ¡me quedare con tu alma!- le amenaso para empesar la batalla.

Giriko- baka, todavía no la e encendido- le dijo asustándola un poco- ¡hazlo golem!- le ordeno y este obedeció tirando de una cuerda de la cierra.

Y el golem comienza atacar de nuevo a la rubia pero esta vez es detenido por la hija de la bruja que sostenía a ragnak.

Ragnarok- ¡**luego de esto espero por lo menos 3 trozos de ese caramelo**!- le dijo refiriéndose al alma y luego ese golem le dieron varios tiros de onda de alma.

Kid- no olvides que nosotros también estamos aquí- dijo apuntando con su pistolas y apretando el gatillo con los meñiques.

Maka- eso es ¡kid sigue disparando para distraerlo y chrona atácalo con el Screech Alpha!- dijo rapido a los que sus compañeros asintieron.

Kid-_** Zanzu river shot- **_dijo mientras le disparaba lo mas rápido que podía cosa que no permitía al golem moverse.

Chrona- ahora ragnarok _**Screech Alpha-**_ dijo y ataco con cu corte de energía que tenía cara al tiempo que su espada demoníaca gritaba.

Maka-¡ahora! _Con ese enorme cuerpo de seguro le es muy difícil doblar por lo cual si me pongo al lado ahora podré derrotarle-_pensó en la mejor estrategia posible y fue directamente a atacarle, pero para su desgracia solo pudo herirle un costado-vaya… pero que duro esta- comento con sorpresa.

Giriko- aunque hayan pasado 800 años nunca deje de hacerle mantenimiento- dijo estando apunto de atacarla.

Soul-¡va a atacarte con la motosierra! ¡No seas imprudente! ¡Retrocede!- le decía el peliblanco.

Maka-¡tranquilo resistiré!- dijo tomando posición para recibir el ataque- ¡_después de tener que pedirle a chrona y a kid ayuda para acercarme a el lo menos que puedo hacer es aunque sea resistir con voluntad!-_pensó y no se espero que del golem justo del agujero que hizo saliera unas extraños hilos blancos como la seda que la cubrieron-¿_¡eh!? ¿¡Mi cuerpo no se mueve!?_

Giriko- te destrozare- le amenazo y cuando estaba apunto de matarla algo o alguien la empujo y recibió el golpe directo.

Maka-¡CHRONA!-grito preocupada y kid miraba la escena como si nada.

Kid- no te preocupes maka, eso no es suficiente para matarla- le dijo para tranquilizarla y maka quedo atónita al ver que chrona sostenía la cierra con una mano mientras que con la otra estaba apunto de atacar al golem.

Maka-_y yo alguna vez me enfrente a eso, apenas tuve suerte de salir con vida, creo que debería perdonarla, realmente a cambiado- _reflexiono en ese difícil momento.

Soul- maka ¿que te paso?- pregunto muy preocupado, ya salido de su modo de arma, por su compañera y de repente al tocarle la espalda en su mano quedaron unos hilos blancos- ¿hilos?- pregunto al aire lo que parecía obvio y de repente se sorprendió al ver que aparecían arañas de todas parte de repente si explicación.

Liz-¡que asco son demasiadas arañas!- se quejo de tas las que aparecieron sin ninguna clase de anuncio.

Giriko- las arañas que se habían dispersado por todo el mundo ahora se han reunido… es estado esperando tu regreso aracne- dijo a lo que el golem golpeo a la distraída bruja de ojos azules y kid fue a socórrela ya que salio volando unos metros lejos.

Soul- la arañas se están reuniendo alrededor del golem- dijo con sorpresa y sin entender nada de lo que pasa.

Kid- casi parece una alfombra negra- dijo igual que su compañero del shibusen.

Soul- parece que las arañas están atraídas por lo que hay en su interior- dijo al ver como se estaban poniendo encima de el.

Luego maka se sorprendió al ver tanto a kid como a chrona frente a ellos.

Kid/Chrona-¡nosotros te protegeremos!- aseguraron e impresionaron a la lectora empedernida y también izo que se sonrojara un poco.

Giriko- el kishin a resucitado, la locura se esta propagando sin control por el mundo, hemos llegado ana gran era mientras dormías… ¿no crees?- le dijo a la figura que se formaba de las arañas- "aracnofobia" a empezado a moverse- le dijo a la despampanante mujer de pelo negro con traje con tema de araña que apareció frente a ellos.

* * *

Hola les traje un nuevo capitulo y en lo personal casi pareciera que le copie todo el episodio de Soul Ester para este capitulo, pero no se podía evitar, por lo atrás que comencé la historia pero con todo y complicaciones intentare completar este fic.

Ja ne.


	8. Chapter 8

Chrona- a ah esta mujer…- dijo con un miedo muy grande al ver a la mujer de negro frente a ella.

Kid- imposible esta frecuencia…- dijo con sorpresa.

Maka- se parece demasiado a…- decía con cara de no creer o no comprender lo que ve.

Chrona- me… medusa-sama – dijo temblando al ver a alguien que se asemeje tanto a su madre.

Giriko- aracne deja que te ponga al tanto de lo que pasa…- le dijo ignorando las reacciones de los niños del shibusen, pero ella levanta la mano deteniéndolo- no es necesario ¿eh?

Aracne- maka… soul… lo se jojojojo- le dijo riéndose un poco- la noche pasada tuvieron una pelea por quien había tenido la culpa de quemar el curry ¿verdad? Si mal no recuerdo al soul se le olvido apagar el fuego- le dijo sorprendiendo un poco a los mencionados- y kid fue liz quien desordeno tu cuarto pensando que su disco estaba hay no fue patty- y eso hizo que kid mirara mas a su arma.

Patty-¡ves kid-kun te dije que no había sido yo!- dijo quejándose de que dudaran de ella.

Kid- este bien lo siento patty- le dijo y su arma mayor también se disculpo de no haberle dicho a kid que fue en realidad ella.

Maka- ¿pero como puede saber eso?- se pregunto pensando esperando una explicación.

Aracne- he visto cual es su limite… durante 800 años lo he visto todo gracias a mis arañas esparcidas por todo el mundo… y chrona **la hija de mi hermana pequeña medusa- **le dijo con un tono que asusto a la pelirosa- que linda… aunque parece que no has recibido mucho amor… bueno yo puedo ofrecerte felicidad- le dijo haciendo que ella le mirara con una gran ira mezclada con el enojo- jojojo… que mirada, eres encantadora – y eso produjo que la bruja menor enloqueciera por fin y la atacara sin pensar.

Chrona-¡¡¡**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!!!- grito cuando fue impulsivamente a la hermana de su madre.

Ragnarok-¡¡**vamos chrona mátala**!!¡¡**Es ahora o nunca**!!- le dijo su espada aun trasformada.

Kid- ¡espera chrona!- le dijo preocupado de cómo reacciono chrona.

Y para sorpresa de la niña portadora de la sangre negra ella detuvo su estocada solo con un abanico.

Aracne-que sorpresa, me e convertido en tía en estos 800 años- dijo con cara con un poco de nostalgia, luego golpeo con una enorme fuerza a su sobrina y la saco volando unos metros.

Kid-¡¡¡**TEME**!!!-dijo con una gran ira, poniendo locura tanto en su cara como en su voz, luego ataco con una patada a la bruja araña, y esta esquivo con gran facilidad y le dio al pecho con su abanico.

Aracne- que molestia, giriko acábalos- le dijo a la cierra demoníaca.

Giriko- en seguida- dijo al patear a chrona en las costillas y luego golpear en el pecho al shinigami incompleto.

Cuando se pararon listos para atacar de repente se le abrieron unas fuertes heridas que aunque expulsaron sangre muy rápido, esta de inmediato se endureció.

Aracne- supongo que al fin y al cabo la investigación de medusa no es nada del otro mundo- dijo viendo todo como si no fuera nada.

Soul- ¡imposible! ¡Como es que ha podido cortar a los portadores de la sangre negra con unos simple golpes!- dijo atónito, en especial de haber visto en vivo y en directo las cualidades de esta.

Giriko-je- se burlo un poco- parece que la segunda marcha si les afecta- dijo sonreído mientras mostraba que tenia los colmillos de la sierra en sus botas y en sus guantes.

Ragnarok- ¡**no se preocupen por eso**! ¡**La sangre negra puede curar heridas así**!- le dijo para que se tranquilizaran.

Giriko- que habilidad mas útil- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas, usando los colmillos de la cierra como si fuera una especia de rueda de tanque y acercándose a los dos jóvenes-entonces que tendré que partirlos a la mitad y comerme sus almas.

Chrona- ¡que asco, no te me acerques en esa posición!- le dijo atacándolo directamente con la punta de la espada y este los esquivo con gran facilidad saltando.

Kid- ¡te tengo maldito!- le dijo disparándole mientras estaba en el aire y el escultor se movió esquivando el ataque.

Giriko-¡cabezas!- les dijo golpeando a chrona con la pierna en el cuello y a kid con el brazo igual en el cuello- ¡despídanse de sus cuerpos! ¡_**Doble decapitación**_!- grito apunto de juntar sus piernas y sus brazos para ejecutar a los jóvenes portadores.

¿???-_** Holy Jūji-Shūtō-**_ dijo un chico rubio que se acerco a la escena y evito la prematura muerte de los técnicos atacando la cierra motorizada con un ataque que formo una brillante cruz donde ataco.

Giriko-¡¿**Quien eres tú**?!- pregunto completamente iracundo al joven que tenia una cuchilla tipo guillotina pegada al antebrazo.

Soul-¿su mano es una guillotina?- pregunto atónito por el que acaba de llegar.

Giriko- eso si que fue peligroso, si hubiera tardado un segundo mas en poner la cadena alrededor de mi cuerpo me habrías matado, bien hecho… ¿quien diablos eres?- le pregunto un poco emocionado por la pelea y al ver que no contestaba le pregunto- ¿estas sordo o que?

Aracne- justin law de las de las death scythe- dijo tranquilamente a pesar de quien se presento.

Soul- este tipo es…- decía sorprendido de quien se presento.

Maka- si el "ejecutor fulminante justin law"- dijo aun quieta por los hilos de aracne- el mismo que hace cuatros años, a la edad de 13 años se convirtió en la death scythe mas joven de la historia… y lo realizo todo sin un técnico- contó como introducción del joven salvo a kid y a chrona.

Justin-¡¡¡ESTUDIANTES DE SHIBUSEN!!! ¡¡¡SOLO HAY DOS ENEMIGOS, ASI QUE TERMINARE CON ESTO ENSEGUIDA!!! ¡¡¡ESPEREN A QUE ACABE!!!- les grito como si estuvieran lejos o en una fiesta ruidosa.

Soul-¿por qué esta gritando?- pregunto por la rara actitud del rubio.

Maka- seguramente es por los auriculares- le dijo un poco insegura.

Aracne-_ una death scythe, dos portadores de la sangre negra y uno de ellos es un shinigami, además de esa arma que aunque no tenga su técnico será un problema si nos descuidamos-_ pensaba cuidadosamente la madre de las armas-giriko es hora de irnos- le dijo a lo que el puso mala cara y luego acepto.

Giriko- ¡bien golem encárgate del resto!- le dijo al viejo golem mientras escapaba con la bruja en sus brazos.

Justin- ¡no escaparan!- le dijo y luego vio al golem que atacaba a la inmóvil maka y a su arma soul que eran defendidos por la joven bruja pelirosa y el joven shinigami- no puedo vacilar, el mensaje de mi señor decía "protege a los estudiantes de shibusen y a la estudiante aprueba"- se dijo e inmediatamente apunto con su mano al golem.

Kid-¡¡ESPERA!!- le grito para que escuchara con los auriculares puestos, que aunque no lo logro el monje si leyó sus labios y se quedo parado- ¡esta es nuestra misión así nosotros debemos completarla!- y cuando completo la oración le empezó a disparar al golem para que este mirara a donde estaba el y lo logro, luego paso al lado de chrona- chrona has tu screech alpha como lo hiciste en el barco del holandés volador, yo lo distraigo- le dijo en susurro y ella asintió sacando las alas y volando a lo alto.

Maka- ¿a donde fue chrona?- se pregunto muy preocupada.

Kid- no te preocupes por eso, ahora solo hay que defenderse- les dijo al ponerse frente a ellos mientras la creación de la cierra demoníaca recién se volteo a verlos- ahora verán una nueva técnica que desarrolle durante el tiempo en que ustedes descansaban después de la pelea contra el kishin- les aviso, para luego morder la punta de sus pulgares, luego bajo rápidamente las manos dejando unas gotas de sangre negra en el aire, luego abrió el compartimiento de balas de sus armas e introdujo rápidamente la sangre negra para luego apuntarle al golem mágico- _** Bloody Zanzu river shot **_– dijo disparando alrededor de 4 balas de sangre negra rodeadas de onda de alma que impactaron en el golem asiéndolo retroceder.

Maka- usa la sangre negra endurecida como si fueran balas y las recubre con onda de alma para que tengan mayor fuerza de impacto, es asombroso- analizo sorprendida de la nueva habilidad de su amigo.

Kid- _**Boom**_- y cuando lo dijo las balas explotaron transformándose en erizos de considerable tamaño para el volumen que tenían antes- no solo es eso, también las pongo a presión para que salgan con mas fuerza y para bajar su volumen para hacerlas explotar al impactar- explico con la mirada seria.

Soul- ¡oye! No es tiempo para que nos des clases, que el golem todavía no fue derrotado- aviso apuntando al golem que todavía se balanceaba.

Kid- no te preocupes, que chrona ya esta lista- dijo viendo hacia arriba y cuando maka y soul miraron, se sorprendieron.

Maka- ¿esa onda de alma es de chrona?- pregunto anonadada de la enorme onda que mostraba estado en el cielo mientras preparaba su ataque.

Chrona-_**hime kiome**_- cuando lo dijo ragnarok gritaba como siempre antes de atacar-_** Screech Alpha**_ – grito girando y lanzando su ataque que le golem recibió directamente.

Soul- ¿por qué no pasa nada?- pregunto bastante nervioso hasta que salio el ataque a la superficie partiendo exactamente a la mitad el golem- asombroso- dijo impresionado del poder de la portadora de la sangre negra.

Kid- perfecta y hermosamente partido a la mitad, ¡que maravilla!- dijo con la misma cara que pone al ver algo simétrico.

Liz- entonces para esto querías que chrona lo atacase- dijo la pistola mayor fuera de su modo de arma.

Patty- ha ha ha ha aunque a mi me gusto cuando los disparos hicieron ¡boom! y cuando el ataque de chrona-chan hizo ¡boom!- dijo agitando los brazos divertida de la situación.

* * *

Rato después en el pueblo.

Maka- hey esperen un segundo- decía un poco enojada por estar en la lapida que traía la death scythe detrás de su moto de cuatro ruedas- ¡les dije que no quiero que me lleven así!- les dijo fuerte.

Soul- ¿Qué no puedo oírte?- hicieron todos junto a el que no podían oirla por el sonido del motor.

Maka-¡¡UNO DE USTEDES PUEDE LEER LOS LABIOS!!- espeto enojada por el hecho que la ignoraran.

Soul- oye sabes que es lo que haremos respecto a los hilos de aracne- pregunto ignorando a la técnico rubia.

Justin- no lose, tal vez si el doctor la ve el pueda resolverlo, después de todo es un doctor- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

Chrona-toma flores para maka-chan- le dijo poniendo varias flores en la lapida y sofre maka haciendo que pareciera su funeral.

Maka- si gracias- dijo nerviosa- _ahora entiendo como se siente sid-sensei- _pensó apenada.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la enfermería del shibusen.

Soul- de ahhhh- le dijo el peliblanco con una cuchara a la boca de su compañera.

Maka- esto es demasiado vergonzoso- dijo sonrojada por el hecho de que le dieran de comer en la cama frente a todos.

Soul- ¿por qué? Si no puedes moverte no queda de otra- razono su amigo en un intento de calmarla.

Tsubaki- para cualquier otra cosa no dudes en llamarnos- le dijo en son tranquilizador.

Nygus- no causes tantos problemas y come todo- le ordeno la enfermera interina del shibusen- el doctor dijo que el hechizo desaparecería en unos días, así que no deberia tardar mucho- le dijo tranquilamente.

Liz- oye maka que te parece si hacemos una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar su recuperación ¿vale?- le dijo para animarla.

Maka- ¡si suena divertido! – le dijo aceptando la oferta.

Kid- yo me encargare de la organización para tener la fiesta perfecta- dijo feliz de poder ordenar y organizar una fiesta.

Maka/liz/patty- ¡¿ehhhh?! ¡¿Te vas a encargar tú?!- se quejo el trío de rubias.

Kid- ¿h-hay algún problema?- pregunto en shock

Liz- eres demasiado exagerado con tus detalles, como lo de poner siempre los posavasos para no dejar marcar- le dijo la hermana mayor.

Patty- ¡y no quiero tener que ir a lavarme las manos cada ves que quiero una galleta!- le indico la hermana menor.

Maka- por cierto ¿qué has estado haciendo en ese estante todo este rato?- le pregunto curiosa.

Kid- solo e estado poniendo las cosas simétricas desde el punto de vista de maka- le dijo a lo que todos pusieron una gotita- por cierto nygus-sensei ¿tiene otro frasco de este medicamento? Si lo tuvieras podría darle mas simetría- aseguro mostrando al único frasco que no tenía par.

Nygus- debería haber uno en el almacén medico, ¿te lo traigo?- le pregunto al hijo del director.

Kid- no será necesario molestarse, yo lo busco- dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta del almacén medico.

Nygus- ¡no vallas que hay un gran desorden!-le aviso, pero fue muy tarde.

Kid-¡¡¡WAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡LIZ!!! ¡¡¡PATTY!!! ¡¡¡CHRONA!!! ¡¡¡VENGAN ACA RAPIDO!!!-les grito para que le ayudaran a ordenar todo.

Patty- ¿que hacemos one-chan?- pregunto por la rara situación.

Liz-parece que nos pasaremos el resto del día ordenando, bueno si no hay de otra ¡ven chrona!- le dijo para que fuera a ayudarles.

Chrona- bueno ¡hasta luego todos!- se despidió al salir de la puerta.

* * *

Horas después.

Liz- cielos parecía que nunca íbamos a terminar- dijo poniendo las manos en la cadera enderezando su espalda.

Kid- bueno pero valió la pena por ver ese horrible y asimétrico totalmente perfecto y simétrico- dijo totalmente feliz por lo que había hecho.

Patty- bueno pero ahora podemos planificar la fiesta- dijo feliz y tal vez demasiado animada.

Kid- yo organizare la casa y comprare la decoración, liz, patty ¿pueden encargarse de la comida y la música por mientras? ¡Ah! Cierto también consíganle un vestido a chrona- dijo rápidamente mientras se dirigía a una tienda para la decoración.

Liz- esta bien- dijo con una gotita en la nuca.

Patty- valla kid se emociona demasiado cuando se trata de organizar- dijo un poco más calmada.

Liz- bueno parece que debemos calmarlo un poco y tengo un excelente plan para eso he he he- dijo con risa macabra asustando a chrona y haciendo que su hermanita la viera fascinada.

* * *

Al rato en la casa de shinigami.

Kid- ¿y como les fue?- pregunto un poco cansado por buscar todo lo de la decoración para toda la mansión.

Liz- bien, aunque la música todavía no la consigo, por cierto, el vestido de chrona no me pude decidir, así que me gustaría que opinaras cual debería ponerse- le dijo a lo que el asintió- bien acompáñame- dijo con una sonrisa que kid no alcanzo a ver- espera sentado mientras yo la reviso- dijo entrando en su cuarto que es donde se cambiaba la bruja en desarrollo mientras kid se sentaba en una silla al frente de la puerta.

Se podía oír varios murmullo dentro de la habitación hasta que por fin salio chrona vestida igual que liz y patty con tema de vaquera con vaqueros cortos hasta el muslo lo cual hacia que se avergüence un poco.

Liz- ¿y que te parece?- pregunto divertida.

Kid- dos cosas, una ¡¿por qué le pones tu misma ropa?! Y dos ¡es una fiesta de gala, esa clase de vestidos no van!- les dijo bastante molesto y sonrojado, pero solo subió ligeramente el tono.

Liz- bien, bien ¿con que algo mas formal?- y entro a la habitación, luego so oyeron varios murmullos nuevamente y salio de nuevo con el mismo traje de kid en edición de vestido de minifalda- bien ahora dilo.

Chrona- es-esta bien así oni-chan- dijo con tono de vergüenza y sonrojada mientras kid enrojecía hasta las orejas.

Kid- ¡¡¡QUE CLASE DE PERVERTIDO ME CREES!!!- le grito metiéndolas de nuevo en la habitación.

Luego de un rato salio vestida de enfermera.

Chrona- me pondría la inyección despacio doctor- le dijo y kid otra vez se enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Kid- ¡¡¡ ESTO ES UNA FIESTA FORMAL, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!!- le grito nuevamente metiéndolas en la habitación.

Salio nuevamente con un traje de conejita cosplay.

Chrona- me darías una zanahoria- pidió con mirada tierna mientras liz ponía el pulgar arriba feliz en cambio a kid solo se le veía un tic en el ojo y esta vez liz decidió meterla y cuando salio nuevamente fue con un traje de gatita.

Liz- bien este te va a gustar- le dijo un poco más feliz de forma macabra.

Chrona- nya (onomatopeya japonés del maullido equivalente al miau)- le dijo levantando la mano como si fuera una garra.

Kid-¡¡¡ESTA NO ES UNA FIESTA DE DISFRASES!!!- le grito asustándola y metiéndose con chrona en la habitación.

Liz- y que tal este- le dijo mostrando a chrona con un traje de baño de primaria con el sonrojo de ambos jóvenes.

Kid-ya ni siquiera tengo comentarios para esto- dijo temblando y asustando de sobremanera a liz que se metió otra vez a su habitación con chrona.

Cuando salio por ultima vez salio con un lindo vestido de gala acorde con su edad.

Liz- bien hablando enserio este es el vestido que compre para la ocasión- dijo un poco aburrida ya que esperaba otra clase de reacción del pelinegro con líneas incompletas.

Kid- ese esta bien, ahora a dormir que es ya muy tarde, yo la llevare a su casa así que descansa- le dijo a lo que liz metió a pelirosa de nuevo a su cuarto para ponerle su rop normal.

Cuando salieron para afuera los dos iban algo callados por la vergüenza que pasaron por culpa de liz hasta que llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo que cuidaba a la niña.

Chrona-buenas noches- le dijo agarrando su propio brazo en son de nerviosismo

Kid- buenas noches- le respondió algo sonrojado y sin darse cuenta se acercaron demasiado haciendo que parecieran que casi se besaban y se separaron por la sorpresa y ella se metió a su casa- ¿pero que diablos estoy haciendo?- se dijo a si mismo pensando en lo que acaba de pasar y se fue con sus pensamientos y se fue sin darse cuenta que alguien los observo.

¿???- pero que interesante- dijo la sombra antes de irse.

* * *

Aquí termina otro capitulo y lo único que a mi mismo no me gusto es que tuve que imitar muchas partes del manga para que la historia tuviera sentido la historia, pero bueno eso no es tan malo.

Por cierto pronto empieza la acción de esta historia y vendrá lo más interesante, esperen y veran.


	9. Chapter 9

Kid POV

Todo estaba oscuro, parecía que estaba flotando en medio de la nada y ante mi apareció la mascara antigua de mi padre, pero con mi mismo tamaño.

¿Que es esto?- pregunte desconcertado.

Fue tu culpa- aseguro la vez que parecía provenir de la mascara gigante, pero ¿Qué querrá decir?- por tu culpa casi murió, por tu culpa ella casi la acecino y para quitarte la culpa la salvaste dando tu corazón, qué gran sacrifico ¿no?-será que esta hablando de ese día - pero solo fue para quitarte la culpa ¿verdad? Solo la habías conocido un día entonces ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tu culpa? ¿La hubieras dejado morir?- después de todo lo que dijo mire a esa mascara con una gran ira- además porque decidiste acogerla ¿no habían intentado matarse en ese momento? Entonces ¿por qué la acogiste y la protegiste incluso de tu otros amigos? ¿Será por lastima acaso?- ¡estoy harto!.

¡URUSAI! ¡URUSAI! ¡URUSAI! ¡URUSAI! – gritaba con todas mis fuerzas mientras golpeaba a esa maldita mascara y de repente todo se puso oscuro de nuevo.

Cuando la luz se aclaro pude ver a mi mismo de niño frente a shishihue, en una vieja escena del pasado.

Shishihue, me puedes decir que significan estas tres medias líneas- pregunto mi versión infantil apuntándose a las mencionadas.

Esas líneas representan tu crecimiento, cuando estén completas te convertirás en un shinigami completo y perfecto- le dijo con la misma vos jovial que le pone a todos los demás niños, luego se fue.

¿Completo y perfecto? – Se preguntaba mi mini versión mirándose al espejo- ósea que con estas incompletas líneas ¿soy imperfecto por ser asimétrico?- ¡oh no! Recuerdo lo que paso después.

¡YAMETE!- grite con todo lo que pude, aunque sabia que era inútil, después de todo era un recuerdo.

Entonces si soy simétrico, seré perfecto- dijo para luego romper el vidrio y cortarse con los cristales en un intento de parecer simétrico.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fin de kid POV

Kid-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito al despertar de esa horrible pesadilla, respirando agitadamente luego del grito y puso su mano sobre su cara en un intento de aclamarse-hace mucho tiempo que no tenia esa pesadilla, y ese otro sueño ¿Qué significa? Mejor hablo ya con "el"- dijo refiriéndose al ser de la sangre negra que tiene el traje de shinigami.

Se concentro para adentrarse dentro de su alma y cuando por fin llego pudo ver al que tenia el traje de shinigami antiguo y a la versión de chrona que tenia un traje ceñido de cuero con espinas decorativas y una x en el pecho.

Shinigami- **¿que es lo que quieres?**- le pregunto su representación de la sangre negra.

Kid- que me respondas ¿tu me provocaste esa pesadilla?- le pregunto con una gran molestia.

Chrona X-no fue el ni fui yo, todo esto es algo que tu subconsciente invadido por la locura, en resumen es lo que subconscientemente crees y que probablemente no quieras admitir - le explico a lo que el pelinegro abrió los ojos de sorpresa y cayo de rodillas.

Kid-entonces era verdad lo que decía esa mascara** ¡si no hubiera sentido culpa en ese momento la hubiera dejado morir!- **dijo con lagrimas pensando en si mismo como una basura, incluso mas que cuando se da cuenta que es asimétrico, llegando incluso a la locura hasta que le hablaron.

Chrona X- ¡y que importa el porque la salvaste en ese momento! ¡Lo que importa es que la salvaste! ¡No pienses que lo que hubiera pasado! ¡Solo preocúpate por lo que va a pasar no por lo que pudo pasar!- le dijo para animarlo y gracias a esas palabras se tranquilizo, se paro y se limpio las lagrimas.

Shinigami**- no pienses en ese tipo de cosas, si dejas que las emociones fuertes te dominen la sangre negra actuara negativamente en ti y yo lo que quiero es que pongas el orden el mundo, y como podrías hacerlo si ni siquiera puedes mantener tu "orden"-** le explico y justifico su preocupación.

Kid- gracias, ya me voy – dijo simplemente- porque me preocupe tanto por ese tema- se pregunto al estar de nuevo en el mundo real- es que acaso chrona….

Se quedo pensando en todo lo que a pasado desde que la pelirrosa llego a su vida y a la de sus compañeros y pareció darse cuenta de algo.

Kid- si esto sigue así ¿me terminare enamorando de ella?- pensó muy preocupado recordando lo que le dijo su padre sobre el tema- stain- hakase dijo que por no saber que puede pasar por la operación tengo que estar cerca de ella lo mas posible, pero será mejor que me aleje de ella de modo que no se de cuenta, es mi única opción- se dijo y convenció a si mismo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En la misión de kid el día de la fiesta.

Se podía ver divertirse a todos en la fiesta, y lo mas notable de la fiesta era a liz persiguen a su hermana y al peliazul por haberle arruinado una conquista.

Luego de un rato de la fiesta kid pudo ver a chrona un poco nerviosa con el vestido que la mayor de las thompson le había hecho usar y que se quedo conversando con tsubaki que le daba de comer a ragnarok.

Soul- oye kid ven un momento- dijo el peliblanco con una extraña sonrisa mientras lo atrajo a una habitación en donde sorpresivamente estaba todos los demás del grupo a excepción de la hoja demoníaca y la bruja espadachín que seguían conversando en la fiesta y todos con miradas picaras.

Kid- díganme ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto muy nervioso por las miradas de todos.

Liz- nada en especial solo queríamos saber que hiciste la noche cuando fuiste a dejar a chrona a casa- dijo con una aterradora sonrisa de "tú hiciste algo"

Kid-nada de nada, no se de que están hablando – dijo desviando la mirada del puro nervio.

Soul- enserio, no es lo que yo vi cuando iba a pedirle un consejo a "ya sabes quien" y te vi intentando besar a chrona- le dijo con esa molesta sonrisa.

Kid-¡matte! No es lo que crees – dijo agitando las manos como diciendo que paren y luego de un rato discutiendo vino una pregunta que lo estremeció.

Maka- dime kid ¿te gusta chrona?- le dijo con sonrisa picara y cambio su cara al ver que kid de repente bajo la mirada.

Kid- antes de que sigan con esto… debo decirles que aunque me gustara chrona, mi padre me prohibió enamorarme de ella- dijo con voz muy apagada.

Black star- ¡no se porque lo hace pero seguramente lo comben seremos, si siempre a sido muy bueno!- grito en un intento de animarlo.

Kid- no, es imposible- dijo todavía apagado- es que la razón es….- cuando lo dijo todos quedaron pasmados y con cara de no creer lo que decía.

Maka-¿Qué… dijiste?- pregunto mas por la sorpresa que por no haber entendido.

Kid- no me hagas repetirlo, la razón es que los **hijos nacidos de la relación entre shinigamis y brujas nacen estériles-** confirmo lo que había dicho y al ver lacara de sus amigos siguió hablando- shishihue me hablo de una antigua relación de un shinigami de varias generaciones atrás que se relaciono con una bruja y casi terminaron la época de guerras hasta que se supo de su condición y cuando iba a ser eliminado por los guerreros, su padre lo dejo escapar…- les relataba esa antigua historia contada por su padre.

Soul- ¿que le paso?

Kid-no pudo vivir con los humanos al no serlo, si regresaba con su padre seria eliminado y con las brujas fue rechazado al ser parte shinigami, finalmente la locura lo alcanzo y elimino un clan de brujas en el que esta también su madre y tubo que ser eliminado personalmente por su padre- termino la historia.

Black star- ¡espera cual es el problema si se supone que son dioses y si son inmortales! ¿¡Por qué trataron de eliminar por ser parte bruja!- pregunto curioso.

Kid- no seas ingenuo, nada es inmortal en este mundo ni siquiera los dioses, solo somos mas longevos que los humanos, además los shinigamis solo pueden tener un hijo vivo en toda su vida y al menos que este muera no pueden tener otro y que uno nazca estéril también significa que si el padre muere la generación de shinigamis termina para siempre con el- les informo sorprendiéndolos de sobremanera- por eso les pido que no intente nada con chorna y conmigo que lo único que causaran es dolor-dijo finalmente para salir de esa habitación e ir a la fiesta disimulando su tristeza con su obsesión con la simetría y el orden al pedirle a las personas que usaran los porta bazos.

Luego de lo que paso todos a excepción todos a excepción de soul y maka salieron de la habitación y maka se desplomo en el piso.

Soul- gomen maka yo no sabia que…- pero se callo cuando maka puso su cara en su hombro y se puso a llorar.

Maka- ¡¿**por qué no importa lo que haga con ellos, solo término arruinándolo**?- lloro maka con mucha pena e impotencia en especial porque este todo esto lo planeo ella luego de que su compañero le contara lo que vio la otra noche.

………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Un rato después llego el profesor zombi que hablo con kid y el llego a hablar con las hermanas.

Kid- ordenes de mi padre, traigan a chrona y síganme- les dijo muy seriamente prácticamente olvidando lo que antes paso.

Liz-¿que es lo que pasa kid?

Kid- dense prisa y cámbiense que con vamos al Sahara- dijo quitándose la corbata.

Liz- ¿al desierto? ¿Por qué tan de repente? ¡Estamos en medio de una fiesta!- pregunto algo extrañada por la petición.

Kid-llama a chrona para que ella también sepa los detalles- les indico antes de seguir con el tema de la misión.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Fuera de la fiesta que ya había terminado se podía ver al grupo con una fuerte tensión en el aire con excepción de la pelinegra que no entendía la situación.

Tsubaki- ¿_que es esta tensión?_ Bueno black star es hora de irnos – le dijo de modo tranquilo a su amigo que en ves de responder eufóricamente como de costumbre solo asintió-ja ne.

Cuando se fueron soul y maka solo pudieron suspirar.

Soul- parece que lo arruinamos esta vez – dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

Maka-lo se- respondió resignada.

Soul- pero no sirve de nada lamentarse, lo único que nos queda es tratar de ayudarles la próxima ves- dijo para tranquilizarla y ella solo pudo asentir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Varias horas después se puede ver al grupo de kid y chrona caminando en medio de la noche hacia sus respectivas casas luego de haber completado la misión del desierto.

Kid-¿_que habrá querido decir ese sujeto en cuanto a lo de la relación entre mi padre y eibon?- _se preguntaba por lo que había pasado con ese sujeto y salio de sus pensamientos cuando oyó a chrona caerse.

Chrona-ite ite- se quejaba la pelirrosa por la caída que sucedió por tropezar con una piedrecilla en el camino.

Kid- liz, patty adelántense- les dijo a sus armas y estas asintieron yéndose a donde su amiga- ¿estas bien?- le pregunto extendiendo su mano para ayudarla.

Chrona- hai no te preocupes- le dijo aceptando su ayuda sonrojándose un poco y de repente se asusto al oír unos pasos de pies muy pequeños.

Medusa- valla, valla kufufufu no sabia que ya tenia yerno- dijo con sorna la bruja con forma de niña pequeña burlándose de la situación que vio.

Kid-¡**MEDUSA!-** grito sacando a _Belcebú -_ ¡no se como lo hiciste pero esta vez morirás para siempre!- lo amenazo con la patineta voladora.

Medusa- no creo que sea buena idea, por tres razones, 1 este cuerpo no es mió es el cuerpo de una ingenua niñita de esta ciudad, 2 aun con este cuerpo y tu sin tus arma puedo vencerte y 3 tengo tres rehenes- enumero, lo que logro tranquilizar al shinigami incompleto.

Kid-¡_tres! Me imagino que una debe ser esa niña, ¿pero y los demás?-_se pregunto a lo que la bruja rubia pudo adivinar su pensamiento al ver su cara de confusión.

Medusa- cielos que ingenuo eres, hablo de esta niña de ti cuñadito y de mi hija- les dijo sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes y confundiéndolos – antes de que pregunten solo analicen, ¿Qué paso con las serpientes que puse dentro de sus cuerpo si yo no morí?- les pregunto y ellos se sobresaltaron.

Kid-¿eso quiere decir que…?- trato de decir pero la Gorgona lo callo.

Medusa-¡exacto! Solo una orden y ambos mueren – les amenazo con una feliz y aterradora cara- así que lo único que tienen que hacer es convertirse en mis espías en el shibusen- dijo nuevamente feliz y a los dos se les marco la cara de la sorpresa y horror de escuchar eso.

Kid-¡**QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE OBEDECEREMOS ESA ORDEN**!-grito sin pensar por los efectos de locura de la sangre negra.

Medusa-**no me gustan los niños desobedientes-** dijo enojada y apretó la mano y la hija de la bruja se empezó a retorcer de dolor y kid miro con miedo- decide tu hocino ella se muere- dijo como cantando feliz.

Kid miraba asustado como chrona moría y el impotente no podía hacer nada hasta que bajo la cabeza.

Kid- acepto- dijo finalmente y la bruja paro de tortura a su propia hija y aplaudió.

Medusa- ¡felicidades! Tomaste la decisión mas sabia, ahora solo queda dominar sus mente y cuerpos para asegurarme que no desobedezcan- les dijo antes de chasquear los dedos y ambos técnicos se retorcieron de dolor mientras las serpientes dominaban sus almas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dentro del alma de kid.

Se podía ver todo el lugar rodeados de las serpientes flechas de medusa y lograron atar de manos y pies al falso shinigami y al fragmento de chrona y ragnarok que se preguntaban que esta pasando y apareció kid que estaba en la misma situación.

Kid-perdónenme hemos perdido- les dijo totalmente sumiso y aceptando lo que pasaba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En el alma de chrona.

Todo estaba igual que en el alma de kid solo que estaban amarradas una versión chibi de chrona, kid ambos llorando y afuera de esta se encontraba el alma de ragnarok que fue completamente cubierta por las mismas serpientes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Medusa- normalmente es fácil dominar un alma débil con mis serpientes, pero dominar un alma fuerte con ellas es imposible a menos que estos acepten ser dominados, ¡quien diría que seria tan sencillo!- dijo con jubilo viendo a las dos figuras frente de si que parecían tener una mira vacía como de muerte- ahora váyanse antes que las armas vuelvan y esperen a nuevas ordenes- dijo rápidamente yéndose del lugar.

Kid/chrona- **hai medusa-sama- **dijeron al unísono con voz casi como de robot por lo monótonas que sonaron.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Termine este capitulo y tal y como parecen las cosas tanto kid como chrona han sido dominados y ahora todo el grupo esta con un tema muy delicado, ahora solo esperen y verán como pasa la demás acción ja ne.


	10. Chapter 10

Era de día en death city y todo parecía normal, hasta donde se podía con la situación actual.

Pero no todo era lo que podía parecer, ya que el respetado hijo de shinigami-sama que parecía estar sentado en un banco frente a la cancha de básquetbol con cara de pensativo.

Medusa (transmitiendo hacia la mente de kid)- _recuerda tu misión, esta noche trata infiltrarte en la cámara de objetos mágicos de shibusen y tráelos a mi, si te llegan a descubrir aborta la misión y ve reunirte con chrona que le di la misión diferente, por ahora solo disimula-_le ordeno al chico de las rallas en el pelo, y este solo asintió y se fue a su mansión y actuó como siempre lo hacia.

…...

Cuando llego la noche.

Kid estaba dentro en las profundidades del shibusen, buscando el cuarto en el que se guardaba los objetos mágicos del shibusen y cuya entrada esta restringida.

Kid- ya falta poco- dijo en los pasillos hasta que sintió unas pisadas cerca de el y se detuvo nervioso.

Sid- oi kid ¿que se supone que haces aquí? Sabes que esta área esta prohibida para estudiantes y en especial a estas horas- le dijo en su habitual tono relajado.

Kid- hai, es que decidí recorrer el lugar sin molestar a nadie, por eso lo hice de noche y sin darme cuenta llegue aquí- explico rápidamente, pero demostrando la tranquilidad que siempre muestra.

Sid- si es eso puedes irte- le aviso para luego ir a la habitación a la que iba el chico.

Luego de lo que pasó kid tubo que salir del edificio y al encontrarse afuera y asegurarse de que nadie lo vigilase, se comunico con medusa.

Kid-_medusa-sama no me será posible entrar en el cuarto, parece que lo mantienen vigilado por lo noche, por lo que tuve que abortar la misión_-le transmitió a la mujer que lo dominaba por un hechizo.

Medusa-_no te preocupes, por lo menos chrona pudo cumplir su misión sin inconvenientes, ahora reúnanse en la cancha de baloncesto que luego les diré su próxima misión- _le explico transmitiendo sus pensamientos a través de las serpientes del cuerpo del shinigami incompleto.

Cuando se corto la comunicación fue directamente al parque y se sorprendió lo que vio al llegar porque la encontró llorando, pero sin sollozar, solo estaba soltando lágrimas, sin ninguna expresión más.

Kid- ¿chrona que te pasa?- pregunto de repente poniéndose frente a ellas.

Chrona- no lo se, desde que le puse esa serpiente a marie-sensei no e parado de llorar ¿Qué debo hacer?- pregunto un poco preocupada y kid sin aviso le dio un abrazo.

Kid- llora aquí, que si llegas llorando a la casa de death scythe el sospechara- le dijo y chrona empezó a sollozar, y soltar todas las tristes emociones que acumulo por llevar acabo esa orden e incluso kid sin darse cuenta soltaba lagrimas.

Pero sin saber la mujer que los hechizo los estaba vigilando y se extraño de la actitud de los jóvenes.

Medusa-¿_que esta pasando?, parece que mi control sobre ellos no es total, pero no tiene importancia, e incluso se me acaba de ocurrir una magnifica idea- _pensó sonriendo de manera retorcida sacando su lengua de serpiente para luego comunicarse con los chicos.

…...

Al día siguiente en la entrada del shibusen.

Todos se veían expectantes el espectáculo que se daba, ya que un técnico al que todos llaman mediocre esta usando la legendaria espada sagrada excalibur.

Hero-eso es por menospreciarme- les dijo el rubio a los que ya había derrotado.

Excalibur- parece que shibusen no vale gran cosa- dijo de forma presuntuosa el arma antropomorfa.

Alumno x- oi ¿como es que puedes soportar a excalibur, si desde hace siglos que nadie puede hacerlo? Si es completamente insoportable- pregunto un alumno cualquiera, mientras excalibur hablaba de fondo.

Hero-ja ja ¿Quién es insoportable? Para que excalibur te acepte como técnico solo debes aceptar a cambio una lista de 1000 obligaciones- le comento como si fuera simple- pero en realidad solo quiere que lo escuches ¿es que acaso ustedes no pueden ni soportar eso?- les dijo despectivamente a los que no pudieron usar a excalibur.

Ox- no se ustedes, pero yo pase una mala experiencia por este sujeto y me quiero vengar- dijo el rapado que esta al lado de su compañero de gafas de sol.

Kilik- yo también me apunto- aviso con sus compañeros- quiero ver que tan fuerte es esa "leyenda"- dijo poniéndose sus armas.

Ajenos a esto estaba kid con sus armas y chrona que veían desde las puertas del shibusen y de repente la bruja serpiente les habla.

Medusa_-kid, chrona necesito que combatan con el para saber que tantos problemas nos traerá la espada legendaria en otras misiones-_les explico rápidamente, viendo todo de su bola de cristal y sin que las hermanas thomson se dieran cuenta.

Kid-liz, patty –les dijo y ellas de inmediato entendieron y se transformaron- a mi me dan ganas de dispararle- dijo con sus pistolas en mano.

Ragnarok- **¡**_**kuso**_**! ¡Que sujeto mas molesto! ¡Hay que acabarlo chrona!**- le dijo a la pelirosa y ella asintió.

Alumno x- ox ford, kilik lunge, death the kid y chrona gorgona- dijo al aire nombrando a los que luchaban- 4 técnicos de shibusen contra la espada legendaria, esto será interesante.

Excalibur- forjare mi leyenda con vosotros- le dijo antes de trasformarse.

Hero- **la victoria y la gloria siempre me acompañan ¡junto a mi espada legendaria! ¡se pondrán a mi merced!-** les dijo con la espada en mano e iluminando todo, demostrando el poder de la espada.

Kid- increíble- dijo impresionado de la magnificencia de la espada sagrada.

Ox- solo son palabras ¡_**¡Raiouse!- **_exclamo atacando con su lanza eléctrica.

Hero- soy el valeroso hero- le dijo levantando la espada- _**hero the brave- **_exclamo atacando con la poderosa espada una onda de energía que el de las gafas esquivo y cuando parecía que el de lentes le daría-¡**Heavenly wings****! – **Y se fue volando esquivando el ataque- para aquellos que no podéis alcanzar la luz, hero "the brave" es inalcanzable- dijo en el aire.

Ox- je

Kilik- te tengo una sorpresa – le dijo preparando su ataque- **¡**_**pot of fire**_**! ¡**_**f f f**_**!- **exclamo atacando con su puño derecho.

Kid- _**¡zanzu river shot!- **_dijo disparando hacia el de ojos verdes.

Chrona- _**¡**__**screech Alpha!- **_grito atacando con su onda de energía con cara.

Y cuando parecía que le iban a dar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se tele transporto.

Kilik- ¿¡Ha desaparecido!- pregunto sorprendido.

Hero-_**¡hero the atomic!- **_dio su ataque derrotando a dos de los que luchaban con el- escapar en el aire parece muy buena idea ¿o no?- le dijo a la pelirosa y al pelinegro que estaban con las alas negras y la patineta voladora respectivamente.

Kid- no creas que será tan fácil vencernos- le dijo un poco molesto, y luego se sorprendió al ver la cara de ira que tenia la bruja espadachín- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

Chrona- no se porque, pero siento que quiero matar a ese sujeto- aseguro acentuando mas su cara de enojo que parecía mas de odio puro.

Maka- ¿Qué esta pasando? Nunca antes le había visto esa cara a chrona- pregunto muy preocupada y sorprendida.

Stain- eso se llama onda de alma rival- le dijo asustándola un poco.

Soul- ¿onda de alma rival?- pregunto para que le explicara.

Stain- si, cuando 2 ondas de alma de un elemento contrario, como en este caso que seria lo maligno y lo sagrado, se encuentran una frente a otra, los que porten o se sincronicen con esas ondas, se trataran de matar por un instinto natural- dijo muy serio exhalando el humo de su cigarro- y a este paso la pelea se pondrá muy seria así que tendré que detenerla- dijo acercándose a sus alumnos con la intención de parar la pelea que entre los tres se ponía muy seria.

Shinigami- eso no será necesario stain-kun- aviso el dios de la muerte que se pudo en medio de los combatientes deteniendo la pelea completamente- quiero que ustedes vengan con migo para ponerles un castigo por pelear de esa manera en los territorios de la escuela- les dijo tratando de sonar serio con esa infantil voz.

Todos- hai shinigami-sama- respondieron bajando la cabeza de vergüenza, a excepción de excalibur que solo se callo.

Luego de esa escena todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, menos los tres técnicos y sus armas que fueron hasta llegar a la enfermería.

Shinigami- perdón si les hice pasar una mala situación, pero esta es una misión que debe pasar en anonimato- les dijo sorprendiéndolos de que todo era un acto- verán lo que paso es que una bruja logro entrar en death city y ataco a 2 armas, no les izo daño, de hecho solo les dio una extraña luz y se fue sin hacer nada mas y en la enfermería los están investigando- les informo.

Kid- ¿a quienes ataco?- pregunto preocupado.

Shinigami- fue a spirit-kun ya tsubaki-chan- dijo entrando en la habitación y hay estaban los aludidos siendo investigados por la enfermera con black star que estaba sentado frente a la hoja demoníaca- según nuestros expías, esta bruja fue a Rumania y necesito que los tres vallan y la eliminen lo mas pronto posible-les pidió.

Hero- no me gusta la idea de ayudar a black star , pero por usted voy a cumplir la misión- aseguro con confianza gracias a la espada sagrada.

Todos los demás asintieron y luego de que shinigami-sama les entregara un mapa con la dirección partieron directamente hacia Rumania, volando por sus propios medios.

Luego de unas horas de vuelo llegaron hacia un pequeño claro en un bosque, en donde había una cabaña en la que se suponía que se escondía la bruja que ataco a sus compañeros y decidieron aterrizar.

Kid-debemos tener cuidado, pude sentir un total de 3 almas- indico para que tuvieran precaución- una debe ser la de la bruja, el otro es un arma y el ultimo es un técnico que parece que tiene un alma enorme- explico tratando de sentir las almas.

Excalibur- ¡baka! Alguien como yo jamás debe ocultarse- dijo arruinando cualquier plan que pudieran tener al abrir la puerta bruscamente.

Cuando se abrió la puerta se pudo ver a una bruja con un gorro que tenia alas de murciélago, pero eran completamente blancas, como la ropa de la bruja, y la apariencia de esta era como la de una mujer madura pero hermosa, de pelo largo, lizo y blanco como la nieve y da un aire que demostraba su poder que esta mas haya de su apariencia.

Bruja- valla, valla no sabia que el shibusen ya envió a atacarme, si que son rápidos- dijo con vos tranquila como si no le importara que la enviaron a matar-abigor por favor deshazte de los intrusos- le pidió a un sujeto que tenia una lanza de dos puntas.

Abigor- si elizabeth-sama – dijo el hombre de pelo negro y corto, con una capa roja como la sangre, un traje de gala blanco y a pesar de que su apariencia no parecía más que un humano normal, todos pudieron sentir una enorme presión solo por estar a su lado.

Elizabeth- bien es hora de mi hechizo- dijo confundiendo un poco a sus intrusos- soy una bruja del tipo vampiro albino y nuestra especialidad es el transporte dimensional, así que los llevare a una dimensión en donde todo es una espacio blanco y vació- dijo muy divertida mientras movía sus para el hechizo.

Kid-¡como si te dejáramos!- dijo disparando, a lo que el guardaespaldas de la bruja intervino haciendo que la lanza reciba los tiros con gran habilidad- parece que este sujeto es muy fuerte- dijo muy preocupado.

Elizabeth-_**murcieg, bater, vamper, vamp, murcieg, bater, vamper, vamp-**_ dijo a lo que todos, incluso su guardaespaldas los llevo a una extraña dimensión que parecía la nada, ya que todo era blanco.

Abigor- bien, como siempre mi ama me puso a cargo de cuidar a los niños- dijo a modo de broma para molestar a los técnicos de shibusen.

Kid- ¡URUSAI!- grito muy molesto, hiendo a atacar directamente para que no pudiera evitar los disparos y la espadachín de pelo rosado lo siguió.

Abigor- pero que niños más imprudentes- dijo y casi en un segundo los dejo en el piso sangrando, de un solo movimiento de la lanza, dejando asustado al rubio.

Kid- ¡e-esto es imposible! ¿Como atravesó con tal facilidad la sangra negra? Siquiera pareció esforzarse- pregunto muy anonadado de lo ocurrido.

Abigor- wow es verdad, si tienen sangre negra, pero no se en que afecta- dijo y luego se impresiono de ver que las heridas ya habían cicatrizado- parece que necesitan mas cortes- dijo con una extraña sonrisa y los ataco sin piedad mientras estaban el piso.

Hero-¡PARA DE UNA VEZ!- grito desesperado y el otro solo lo vio y dio un bufido molesto.

Abigor- ¿y porque debería detenerme? Si es muy divertido ver sufrir a esos niños- dijo para luego patearlos y al dar el golpe se dio cuenta de algo- valla, este niño y esta niña si que tienen el cuerpo duro, casi sentí que golpee una campana- dejo impresionado.

Chrona- ¿Có-mo no te dist-te c-cuenta antes?- pregunto jadeando de dolor.

Abigor- sencillo, es que el arma que uso tiene la maravillosa habilidad de cortar cualquier cosa sin resistencia alguna, casi como si intentara cortar aire- dijo mostrando su lanza negra de dos puntas- una de las 8 legendarias armas, la poderosa lanza que puede atravesar todo lo sólido como si no existiera, y cuyo destino es seguir un camino lleno de sangre, la poderosa arma longinus ha ha ha ha ha- explico riendo de que los otros un pudieran hacer nada- y por cierto no les había dado en sus puntos vitales, solo porque quería divertirme, pero si no lo hago, seguramente tardara mucho así que adiós- les dijo apuntando directamente al corazón del shinigami y antes de acercarse fue detenido por una espada dorada que pudo no ser cortada por la punta de la lanza- ¡nani! ¿Cómo es posible?

Hero- no se que tan poderosa es longinus, pero nunca vencerá a la espada sagrada- dijo con confianza, y sacándolo volando con un solo estoque- y ahora me vengare de lo que hiciste a mis compañeros- dijo muy molesto mostrando una cara muy seria.

…...

Hola acaba de terminar el capitulo y para que sepan mañana explicare que es eso de las 8 legendarias.

Perdón la tardanza, pero recién entre en el periodo de vacaciones y antes de eso me dieron varias pruebas extras por no haber ido al colegio por enfermedad.


	11. Chapter 11

Se veía a un adulto pelinegro, de traje blanco con manchas rojas y una lanza negra con sangre en la punta, a espaldas de un niño rubio con camisa blanca manchada de sangre y una espada dorada con manchas de sangre en el filo, eran mirados por una chica de pelo castaño, vestida con una ropa al estilo vaqueros, con una pistola y al lado de ella dos niños que estaban completamente inmóviles, pero consientes.

Liz-_¿Qué paso?-_se pregunto la mayor de las hermanas Thompson, preocupada por el hecho de que su compañero no se movía.

...

Flash back

Hero- no se que tan poderosa es longinus, pero nunca vencerá a la espada sagrada- dijo con confianza, y sacándolo volando con un solo estoque- y ahora me vengare de lo que hiciste a mis compañeros- dijo muy molesto mostrando una cara muy seria.

Abigor-¡espera! ¿Acaso dijiste espada sagrada?- y al ver la espada pareciera como si hubiera comenzado a entender algo- ¡cielos! ¡¿Cómo no la reconocí antes?- se pregunto golpeándose la frente- excalibur es su nombre- afirmo apunto de reír.

Hero- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto algo dudoso por la risa del sujeto.

Abigor – cielos, los alumnos del shibusen si que son ingenuos, ya ni siquiera averiguan de estas cosas, y se supone que es conocimiento general- se dijo con cierto tono de decepción y luego salto esquivando hábilmente un disparo de onda de alma.

Liz- ¡no me olvides!-expreso con enojo mientras lo apuntaba.

Hero- ¡liz! Dime ¿como están kid y chrona?- pregunto preocupado.

Liz- las heridas están cerradas y están cocientes, pero ese sujeto le cortos las ligaduras de las piernas y los brazos, así que tardaran un rato en moverse- le explico viendo que sus compañeros sangraban en las rodillas y los codos.

Hero- ya veo, muy bien, te importaría continuar diciéndome, ¿de donde conoces a excalibur? O por lo menos ¿Qué son las 8 armas legendarias?- le pregunto tratando disimuladamente de hacer tiempo.

Abigor-bien, te explicare- dijo calmadamente- las 8 armas legendarias son las primeras armas que fueron creadas por la madre de las armas demoníacas aracne y que sobrevivieron durante estos 800 años- dijo impresionando a los alumnos del shibusen- y que gracias a su pureza de sangre han mantenido un extraordinario poder que supera todo lo visto, como lo habrás notado- dijo mirando hacia excalibur y el de ojos verde no entendió el gesto.

Kid-¿pureza de sangre?- pregunto el hijo de shinigami sin entender nada.

Abigor-veo que ni el famoso hijo de shinigami sabe sobre esto- dijo algo sorprendido- veras, con el paso de las generaciones la fuerza de sangre de arma se va deteriorando y cuando pase mucho tiempo en algún momento la sangre de arma desaparece para siempre, ya que siempre las armas se terminan mezclando en algún momento con alguien que no posee la sangre de arma, el poder de la sangre de arma solo desaparece- y todos quedaron consternados a excepción de la espada sagrada- y solo esas 8 armas conservan el poder de un arma de sangre pura- dijo mirando hacia su lanza.

Hero-¿Me las podrías nombrar?- pregunto con la esperanza de hacer mas tiempo.

Abigor- ya que los matare pronto, no me importa decirles- dijo sin importancia- la primera es la lanza que puede atravesar todo lo sólido sin dificultad y que atraviesa un camino eterno de sangre, longinus- explico mostrando su lanza.

Hero-_pero entonces ¿por que no pudo atravesar a excalibur?- _pensó un poco confundido.

Abigor- otra arma son los gemelos que de la luz y la oscuridad que pueden desaparecer incluso a un gran ejercito si se usan juntos los gemelos espadas _mangetsu y gesshoku-_termino nombrando a las legendarias armas gemelas.

Kid-_parece que incluso con esas legendarias armas hay gemelos que se complementan- _pensó mirando a liz y a patty.

Abigor-también están los gemelos pistolas sagradas de plata que están amarrados en cadenas de eterno sufrimiento, len y rin- ante ese nombre la gemela mayor reacciono.

Liz-_incluso yo e oído hablar sobre las primeras pistolas-_trato de recordar de su conocimiento sobre armas de tipo pistolas o largo alcance.

Abigor- luego esta la espada fantasma cuyo enemigo se enfrentara a su peor pesadilla, ébano-hero abrió los ojos ante ese nombre.

Hero-¿_ébano? ¿Cómo la legendaria espada del caballero negro que fue compañero de Arturo?-_se pregunto mirando su propia arma y empezando a entender algo.

Abigor- el martillo que mueve al mundo a su voluntad, coatlicue, el arco cuyo poder hace se nota hasta en lo más recóndito del cielo, tepeu, el hacha cuyo poder abrumaría hasta a la naturaleza, draque- luego de nombrar a esas tres armas, fue la pelirrosa quien se sorprendió.

Chrona- incluso medusa-sama me las menciono como, dijo que eran armas con la capacidad de destruir el mundo a voluntad- murmuro por lo bajo sorprendiendo al pelinegro que esta a su lado

Abigor-y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la espada sagrada cuyo poder traspasa los cielos y cuyo portador se transformara en héroe, excalibur- y al nombrar al ultimo dejo sorprendido al portador del arma mencionada- y déjame decirte que aunque no lo creas todas estas armas tienen aproximadamente la misma fuerza por lo cual la única diferencia para ganar esta batalla es la fuerza del técnico que usa el arma- le dijo insinuando algo que fue comprendido por el mediocre técnico de shibusen.

Hero- e-eso qui-ere decir que yo-yo- tartamudeaba nervioso al entender que quiso decir el portador de la lanza.

Liz-¡URUSAI!-le grito enojada el arma disparándole y el usando la lanza para desviar los tiros-¡hero no dejes que te asuste! ¡No estas solo, patty y yo te ayudaremos!- grito recibiendo la aprobación de la hermana menor y una mirada tranquila de parte del rubio.

Hero-gracias liz, patty- dijo para luego poner su mirada seria- ¡yo hero técnico de espada sagrada de shibusen te derrotare!- dijo ya seguro poniéndose en posición de ataque- _luego de esto vamos a conversar excalibur- _le dijo en un pensamiento que fue captado por su arma.

Y de ese modo la batalla empezó con hero abalanzándose con la espada sagrada hacia el sirviente de la bruja que se cubrió con la lanza, para luego girarla y tratar golpearlo en la cara con la punta opuesta de la lanza, pero solo logro rozarle la mejilla lo que produjo una ligera herida.

Abigor- parece que tienes buenos reflejos- le elogio a modo de burla y esquivo la serie de disparos que le dio la mayor de las thompson.

Hero-_**¡**__**hero the brave!**_- grito balanceando su espada la cual libero una poderosa cantidad de energía que el de la capa no pudo esquivar ya que estaba distraído con los disparos de onda de alma, pero se alcanzo a cubrir con la lanza minimizando el daño, pero aun así fue suficiente como para que sangrara y manchara su traje blanco.

Abigor- mejor dejo de jugar- dijo acercándose velozmente al ojiverde, luego arrojo su capa para distraerlo y atravesó la capa y creyó darle hasta que quito la capa del lugar mostrando que no había nadie y luego el chico trato de atacarlo por la espalda, pero reacciono a tiempo moviéndose del lugar evitando ser golpeado- la habilidad de tele transportarse, no creí que lo dominaras tan bien- dijo algo impresionado ahora usare todo mi poder – dijo empezando a sincronizar su alma con la de longinus haciendo que esta tuviera un color ébano brillante con tanta energía que parecía desprenderse.

Kid- cuanto poder- se dijo asimismo impresionado del poder de onda de alma que desprendía la lanza y el tamaño del alma que solo kid podía ver.

Luego sin aviso a una velocidad inhumana ataco y el "héroe" apenas y puso defenderse de ese golpe frontal que lo saco volando unos 10 metros y pudo caer de pie derrapando los zapatos.

Hero- es mucho más veloz y fuerte que antes, mejor me cuido- se dijo a asimismo y de repente varias heridas prácticamente explotaron haciendo que sangrara sin control y trato sostenerse de la espada, apenas manteniéndose en pie, con las rodillas temblando y respirando agitadamente y en show por la sorpresivas heridas.

Kid- maldición esto es malo, la pura energía desprendida por la lanza es suficiente para dañar a hero sin siquiera tocarlo- dedujo kid preocupado por su compañero y luego vio a liz para pedirle que lo ayude, pero se quedo callado al ver la mirada de terror de su arma.

Abigor- **es hora de morir-**dijo en un tono que demostraba una locura y descontrol comparable con el mismo kishin.

Hero- excalibur, tenemos que usar toda nuestra fuerza- dijo algo débil por la perdida de sangre, luego de eso posiciono la espada como si fuera un florete- _**¡**__**Tamashi no kiome!-**_expresaron ambos con fuerza haciendo que excalibur se transformara en una especie de florete muy grueso, dorado y muy brillando mostrando un poder hermoso además de sorprendente-_**¡**__**Legendary hero!-**_.

Ambos corrieron con fuerza contra el otro, cuando chocaron una fuerte luz negra y dorada se notaron en todo el lugar para luego mostrar a los dos peleadores espalda contra espalda a unos pasos de distancia.

Fin del flash back.

Cuando pasaron unos pocos segundos el alumno de shibusen empezó a sangrar por varias heridas que hicieron que se quedara de rodillas, sosteniéndose de su arma.

Liz-¡HERO!-grito preocupada por su compañero, y hubiera ido a ayudarlo si no fuera porque todavía debía cuidar a su técnico y su amiga.

Abigor-parece que todo término- dijo haciendo que tanto ki, chrona y liz se giraran a el con un ligero miedo- jamás creí que esto pasara- dijo y luego se abrió una gran herida en el pecho que se trasformara en una esfera que se supone es su alma.

Patty- es increíble one-chan- dijo destrasformándose para ir hacia el rubio e intentar cargarlo del hombro.

Kid- le gano a un oponente de tal fuerza- dijo impresionado de su compañero.

Cuando todos estaban felices porque la batalla parecía terminar, la lanza se convirtió en un humano que no parecía tener más de 15 años, de pelo castaño, liso y delgado ojos azules oscuros un poco más claros que los de chrona.

Kid- me imagino que tú eres longinus- dijo algo débil, mientras era sostenido por su arma mayor que a la vez sostenía a chrona.

Longinus- no se preocupen, ya que mi maestro fue vencido yo debo convertir en mi maestro al vencedor- dijo calmadamente como si no le importara toda la situación.

Chrona- si ese es tu modo de elegir a un maestro ¿Qué harías si los dos mueren al mismo tiempo o que harías si tu maestro no muere en batalla?- le pregunto curiosa de el extraño modo de elegir maestro y a todos les salio una gota de sudor por la pregunta.

Kid- "atraviesa un camino eterno de sangre" con que eso significa- se dijo asimismo entendiendo por fin que significa.

Hero- eso… no es… lo importante- dijo muy débil asustando un poco a los presentes y luego ellos lo vieron consternados.

Kid- hero, tu ojo- le dijo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Hero- excalibur… toma esa alma- le dijo a su arma, ignorando al pelinegro, para luego tomar esa alma enorme como si su boca fuera aspiradora- por… el tamaño… de esa… alma… debería… equivaler a… 99 almas… humanas- decía muy cansado y demostrando dolor en cada palabra-longinus… usa a excalibur… y destroza… la dimensión… para sacarnos- le ordeno a su nueva arma y este sin rechistar obedeció.

...

Fuera de la dimensión de la bruja se pudo ver la punta de una espada atravesando el aire y de ese agujero que produjo la espada, salia todo el grupo de shibusen más longinus que sostenía a excalibur.

Elizabeth-¡escaparon de mi dimensión!- luego vio al de pelo castaño-¡longinus! ¡Como te atreves a traicionarme!- le dijo indignada.

Longinus- como traicionarte si nunca fui leal a ti- le dijo, la bruja fue a atacarlo directamente por la ira y el simplemente la mato atravesándole el cráneo y de esa manera saco el alma de alma bruja.

Todos-_que frió- _pensaron al mismo tiempo, asustados de la manera que mato sin piedad a la bruja y sin rastro de duda.

Hero- ahora… excalibur…, toma el… alma de la bruja- le dijo a su arma que tomo de nuevo su forma antropomorfa y se comió el alma de la bruja como si fuera una aspiradora.

Liz- sorprendente, completo la _death scythe-_dijo ya sorprendida de que un técnico completo una _death scythe _en solo un día.

Hero- ahora trasfórmate y tele transportadnos a todos al shibusen- le ordeno y el arma se enojo.

Excalibur-¡baka! Ni aunque sea yo o me hayas transformado en _death scy_the, no puedo tele transportar a tantas personas al mismo tiempo y menos tan lejos- le alego tranquilo pero preocupando a los demás.

Hero- entonces... yo haré algo- dijo parándose con dificultad-excalibur… longinus…- les dijo y ellos entendieron, transformándose y el los sostuvo en cada mano extrañando a sus compañeros de misión- _**¡**__**Tamashi no kiome!**_- luego de eso preocupo al shinigami incompleto.

Kid-¡para! ¡Si continuas con eso y con las heridas que tienes, no vas a sobrevivir!- le advirtió preocupado tratando inútilmente de moverse, pero sus armas y su amiga se preocuparon.

Hero- eso… no… importa- le dijo mientras trataba de completar la sincronización y de alguna manera además de completarla pudo combinar las armas en un tridente quela punta del medio era dorada-_**Sacred Trident-**_dijo y atravesó el espacio, haciendo parecer que el tridente desapareció y luego lo giro rompiendo el espacio y pudieron ver al shibusen detrás del agujero dimensional y finalmente el rubio se desmayo para luego ser sostenido por sus dos armas.

Longinus- ahora descansa maestro- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras lo cargaba atravesado el portal dimensional.

...

Una semana después, enfermeria del shibusen.

Todo paresia tranquilo en la enfermería mientras un pelinegro con líneas blancas en el pelo y un traje formal una chica pelirrosa vestida de lolita gótica (suena extraño ¿o no?) estaban al lado de la cama de un rubio que le pusieron unas vendas especiales en el ojo derecho, todo era tranquilo hasta que el paciente abrió su único ojo.

Hero- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba para estar sentado.

Kid-¡hero! Que bueno que estas despierto, llevas una semana inconsciente- le informo al del ojo verde.

Hero- ¿¡una semana!- y luego recordó todo- y ustedes ¿están bien?- pregunto preocupado.

Kid- si, no te preocupes, pero seria bueno que te levantaras y vistieras ya que alguien te espera afuera- le dijo saliendo de la habitación con la pelirrosa.

Luego de vestirse y cambiarse las vendas del ojo por un parche, salio y quedo impresionado con lo que vio.

Una cantidad enorme de los alumnos del shibusen lo esperaban afuera con una pancarta que decía "recuperare pronto" y era sostenido por maka, soul, black star y tsubaki que miraban felices la recuperación de su compañero.

Hero- ¿Qué es esto?- dijo de lo mas sorprendido.

Kid- son, por así decirlo, las personas que te consideran un "héroe"- luego de esas palabras hero empezó a derramar lagrimas de felicidad ya que nunca antes se sintió tan querido por sus compañeros que antes le decían "mediocre".

Lo que no savia era que no lo consideraban un héroe por haber derrotado a un oponente de tal poder, tampoco por haber dominado y convertido a la legendaria excalibur en una _death scythe _en solo un día, ni si quiera por haber conseguido un arma tan poderosa como longinus, sino por haber cumplido el código del shibusen por sobre todas las cosas, e inclusive su propia vida.

...

Complete este episodio y espero que no parezca muy "cursi" el final, pero hero es un personaje que me agrada y quería darle su momento de "heroísmo", solo espero que les agrade el episodio y sin mas me despido.


	12. Chapter 12

Un demonio siempre es un demonio ¿o no?

Rumania, en una pequeña cabaña se encontraba el cadáver de la que fue la poderosa bruja Elizabeth, con agujero en la frente y completamente putrefacto gracias a la semana que pasó desde que murió a mano de los del shibusen.

La puerta de la casa se abrió mostrando a una bruja con sombrero de lagartija entrando como si nada y viendo el cadáver con una cara muy fría.

Bruja- para que la hayan derrotado a ella y a su guardián debieron haber sido personas muy poderosas, aunque gracias a ello seguramente no se dieron cuenta que ella no había sido quien ataco a esas armas- dijo sin ninguna pena de lo que le paso a la bruja, luego se agacho para verle la cara- por la expresión ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando murió- luego le cerro los parpados-gracias por la ayuda- después de decir eso se dirigió a una parte de la pared y quito el papel decomural mostrando una puerta.

Cuando entro pudo ver dos tanques criogénicos de vidrio que mostraba a dos hombres adultos, uno que no parecía tener más de 25 con el pelo azul en puntas y el otro que no superaba los 21 don el pelo largo y negro.

Bruja- ahora despierten guerreros que murieron en contra del shibusen, ¡masamune nakatsukasa y White star!- luego de decir los nombres los dos abrieron los ojos rompieron los tanques.

…...

Shibusen.

Ha pasado una semana desde que black star tubo que dejar de hacer misiones porque están investigando si su arma no había sufrido nada luego del extraño y repentino ataque, cuando dijeron que estaba bien decidieron continuar con las misiones hasta que su sensei se pone en su camino.

Stain- black star, ven que shinigami-sama te llama para una misión grupal muy importante- le aviso y antes de que pudiera replicar lo sujeto de la camisa y lo trajo para el death room con la hoja demoniaca siguiéndoles completamente resignada.

Shinigami-sama- bien chicos, los eh llamado para que se encarguen de este hombre- les dijo mostrando la foto de un hombre de pelo negro y de contextura algo delgada, como stain- nadie sabe su nombre, solo se sabe que le llaman "el cazador eterno" y que viene del clan de los inmortales al igual que el hombre lobo- explico asiendo que algunos se pusieran un poco nerviosos- antes nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que de alguna manera consiguió un libro de conjuros y hechizo un bosque en el cual caza como a animales a todos los que se acercan, sin importar si es un humano normal, uno de mi lista o siquiera si es una bruja o un técnico del shibusen ¿alguna pregunta?- luego de su explicación su hijo fue el primero en levantar la mano.

Kid- ¿para que caza a todo lo que entra en esa área?- pregunto pezpicasmente ya la razón no era muy obvia.

Stain- no se sabe exactamente, ya que si fuese la locura del kishin, hace ya tiempo que hubiera ocurrido y el al no ser un arma no puede comer almas por lo cual su razón es completamente desconocida, aunque creemos que solo de volvió loco- respondió por el dios de la muerte dejando en intriga a los jóvenes de la habitación.

Maka- ¿y porque nosotros fuimos elegidos?- pregunto a ojijade viendo al doctor para que responda.

Stain- los elegimos como un grupo rastreador, ya que tú y kid tienen la capacidad de ver las ondas de alma, a black star por sus súper sentidos y a chrona para la búsqueda aérea y para probar un nuevo invento de los investigadores del shibusen- dijo mostrando un extraño reloj tipo radar- es un eco-localizador diseñado para detectar almas atreves de sonido, y con los poderosos gritos de ragnarok cubrirá un área de por lo menos 5 kilometros a la redonda- dijo pasándole el extraño aparato a chrona que lo recibió un poco nerviosa.

Shinigami-sama- aquí tienen un mapa de donde tienen que ir, y tengan cuidado ya que no es un oponente ordinario- les advirtió muy seriamente, auque arruinándolo con esa aguda y divertida voz.

Todos- ¡hai shinigami-sama!- dijeron todos antes de irse del death room.

Stain- no cree que es una misión muy difícil para unos niños, si esta misión me la iba a otorgar a mi- le dijo como si lo estuviera reprimiendo.

Shinigami-sama- tal vez, pero necesito saber hasta que nivel pueden llegar los niños ya que con el kishin suelto debemos prepararnos para lo peor- le dijo seriamente antes de entrar en el espejo.

Stain- hai, shinigami-sama- dijo bajando la vista de resignación.

...

Cuando llegaron al lugar indicado por el mapa decidieron para por un rato.

Maka- bien chrona, seria bueno probar que tan poderoso es ese nuevo aparato- le dijo y la pelirrosa solo asintió sacando su arma preparándose para el grito- todos cúbranse los oídos- advirtió.

Ragnarok- ¡**empecemos chrona!- **grito emocionado el arma-**¡PYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-**grito con gran fuerza aturdiendo a todos alrededor y asustando a los animales.

Patty- esa cosa grita peor que one-chan cuando descubrió que puse su bra en el refrigerador- dijo la pistola a lo que los demás rieron y liz se enojo.

Liz- ¡**PATRICIA **!-grito tan fuerte que hasta termino desmayando a algunos y asustando al resto de los animales.

Kid- no, liz grita peor- dijo aturdido por el grito.

Luego de despertar vieron el reloj-radar y notaron algo que los extraño por completo.

Maka-¿como es posible que hayan tantos, si se supone que caza todo lo que entra?- pregunto muy extrañada, ya que según ese redar sónico hay por lo menos 30 o 50 almas dentro del área.

Kid- solo podemos entrar para comprobar, ¡liz, paty!- dijo y se transformaron-¡vamos!- les dijo a sus compañero que ya con sus armas listas entraron con el.

Luego de un rato caminando, algo extraño paso que sin aviso fueron abruptamente separados por una fuerza invisible.

...

El equipo de kid.

Kid-¡CHRONA! ¡MAKA! ¡BLACK STAR! ¡SOUL! ¡TSUBAKI!- gritaba un poco desesperado por el modo del que separado de sus amigos.

Patty- ¿y que hay de ragnarok?- pregunto riendo como siempre.

Kid-¡A QUIEN LE IMPORTA RAGNAROK!-grito algo molesto.

Rgnarok- ¡**YA TE ESCUCHE MALDITO SHINIGAMI**!-grito a lo lejos la espada demoniaca.

Liz- por lo menos ya sabemos a donde ir-dijo con una gotita en la nuca.

Cuando estaban apunto de ir donde se escucho esa aguda voz, fueron interceptados por una pequeña manada de lobos con una extraña apariencia monstruosa.

Kid- parece que tardaremos un poco mas de lo planeado- dijo algo molesto y de inmediato hizo que sus armas se trasformaran y ataco a los extraños lobos.

...

Equipo de chrona.

Ragnarok- ¡**Maldito shinigami, ahora veras**! ¡**Vamos chrona**!- le ordeno a su técnico obligándole a ir hacia le dirección donde escucho el insulto.

Cuando pasaron un rato caminando, una manada de lobos apareció y de inmediato uno salto y mordió a la espadachina en el hombro.

Ragnarok- ¡**Parece que unos cachorritos vinieron a jugar**! ¡**Pues diles que hagan el muertito**!- dijo burlándose del lobo que por moder a la poseedora de la sangre negra se rompió los dientes.

Chrona- grita ragnarok- dijo cuando este se transformo y empezó a gritar.

…...

Equipo de black star.

Black star estaba rodeado de una pequeña cantidad de cadáveres de lobos que habían sido cortado por la kusarigama.

Tsubaki- ¿de donde crees que salieron esos lobos?- pregunto mientras estaba trasformada.

Black star- no lo se, pero era muy tercos- dijo algo cansado ya que pusieron mucha resistencia.

Tsubaki- mejor vamos a donde sonó la voz de ragnarok-kun – dijo algo preocupada por los demás.

De repente apareció un enorme lobo que parecía el líder de la manada.

Black star- parece que esto no termina- dijo mostrando su emoción.

…...

Equipo de maka.

Maka esta rodeada de esos feroces lobos, a pesar de que ya había matado a una buena cantidad.

Soul- esto es peligroso maka, mejor usemos la resonancia de alma- dijo, pero para su sorpresa su técnico se negó.

Maka- no soul, tenemos que demostrar que podemos sin el caza brujas- dijo con mirada decidida.

Luego de decir eso varios de los lobos se le tiraron encima y ella y su arma solo sonrieron.

…...

¿?- parece que llegaron unos chicos muy interesantes ¿o no Winter winchester?- le hablo a su compañero diciendo su nombre completo.

Winter- si cacciatore-sama- respondió con un gran respeto en su voz.

Cacciatore- cuando logremos cazarlo estaremos un paso mas cerca de convertirte en el nuevo ¡_**kishin**_! ¡AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH !- se rio mientras transformaba a su compañero en una escopeta de casería-_**tempo di caccia**__**- **_dijo luego de haberse reído.

…...

Perdonen si es muy corto el capitulo, pero se pondrá mas emocionante cuando empiece el siguiente.

Pd: los desafío a que me digan el porque puse esos nombres a los nuevos antagonistas.


	13. Chapter 13

Cacciatore- es hora del juego- dijo con una gran sonrisa desquiciada.

Winter- pero cacciatore-sama, solo son unos niños que vencieron a unos lobos plaga, no creo que sean muy fuertes- razono con su amo.

Cacciatore- bien entonces les pondremos unas cuantas "pruebas" mas- dijo enmarcando la palabra "prueba".

…...

Con chrona y ragnarok.

Se podía ver a una niña pelirrosa, vestida como lolita gótica, con una espada negra que tenia unos gruesos labios rojos, alrededor de un montón de cadáveres de lobos que tenían sus almas fuera de sus cuerpos

Chrona- ¿que crees que deberíamos hacer con todos esas almas ragnarok?- le pregunto a su espada.

Ragnarok- **¡es claro que debemos comerlas!-**exigió la espada demoniaca gritándole a su técnico.

Chrona- ¡no! Recuerda que shinigami-kun y maka-chan dijeron que solo podían ser humanar por…- pero se callo al oír unas ramas romperse- ¿Qué es eso?

Cuando poso la vista en dirección hacia ese extraño sonido, un enorme felino con melena revelando que es un león, pero mucho más grande que cualquier otro león común, tal era su tamaño que al pisar a los cadáveres de los lobos estos terminaban aplastados y destrozados por el peso.

Ragnarok-**¡parece que un gatito vino a jugar!-**se burlo a pesar de la enorme diferencia de tamaño-**vamos crhona**.

Cuando atacaron al enorme león este ni siquiera trato de esquivar el golpe y este ni siquiera pudo perforar la piel de su pata.

Chrona- ¡como! Su piel es muy dura- dijo forcejeando con toda su fuerza sin ningún resultado y cuando miro hacia arriba vio a un muy molesto león que le dio un golpe con su garra que la saco volando varios metros rompiendo un árbol en el camino.

Ragnarok-**¡baka no dejes que te golpe otra ves que si no fuera por la sangre negra te hubieran arrancado el brazo!- **le grito molesto mientras veía como cicatrizo casi todo el brazo.

Crhona- esto es malo- se dijo a si misma mientras el león frente a ella rugía haciendo que todos los pájaros y animales del alrededor escapen.

…...

Con kid, liz y patty.

Liz -¡¿oyeron eso?- pregunto preocupada la pistola demoniaca para asegurarse de ese ruido.

Kid -si, sonó como el rugido de una bestia y fue hacia ese dirección- dijo mientras apuntaba hacia a donde iban- parece que crhona y ragnarok están en problemas, vamos rápido- dijo mientras saco su patineta voladora y sus armas se transformaron.

Cuando fueron hacia la fuente del feroz rugido, de la nada apareció una cola escamosa gigante que interrumpió su camino y lo hizo caer.

Kid- ¡que fue eso!- grito enojado y se callo al ver una criatura con forma de lagarto gigante con un cuello muy largo, una mirada feroz y unos colmillos enormes- parece que tenemos compañía- dijo muy seriamente mientras veía a la retadoramente a la criatura.

…...

Con black star y tsubaki.

El chico del clan de la estrella estaba frente a un enorme lobo cuyas piernas no soportaron más su propio peso y se desplomo botando una gran cantidad de sangre.

Black star- parece que esa cosa solo era grande nyajajajaja- dijo burlándose de ese enorme lobo.

Tsubaki- mejor vámonos antes de que aparezcan más- aconsejo en su forma de navaja al chico de pelo celeste.

Antes de poder contestar, el dio un gran salto de manera que pudo evitar a un enorme perro que apareció repentinamente.

Black star- ¡¿pero que es esa cosa?- pregunto asombrado al ver a ese enorme perro que tenia tres cabezas y una serpiente en la cola y de un rugido de las tres cabezas pudo hacer que los cuerpo de varios de los lobos salieran volando- ¡no se que seas pero desde ahora serás la mascota de quien superara a los dioses el gran ore-sama black star!- le grito a lo que su compañera solo pudo pensar una cosa.

Tsubaki- _quiere "eso" de mascota, pero cuando lo capture ¿como lo alimentaremos?, si ya el come un montón-_pensó preocupada de eso a pesar de lo preocupante de la situación.

…...

Con maka y soul.

Cuando por fin habían acabado con los lobos la técnica se puso de rodillas, muy cansada luego de la hazaña.

Maka- eso fue agotador, no importa cuantos matásemos ellos seguían apareciendo como si nada- dijo suspirando ya descansada.

Soul- pero ¿de donde salieron todos estos lobos?- pregunto algo extrañado de la cantidad.

Maka- seguramente son guardianes del cazador- dijo y de repente se tenso y se paro asustada preocupando a su arma.

Soul- ¿¡maka que te sucede! – pregunto asustado.

Maka- algo viene y no se lo que sea pero su alma es enorme y viene a toda velocidad- dijo preocupada y algo asustada.

Soul- seguramente es el cazador inmortal- propuso a lo que su técnico negó.

Maka- no, esta alma no es humana ni tampoco de de bruja, esta alma es animal- le dijo a su compañero y luego de derribar un árbol salió un enorme toro que le salía fuego de la nariz cada vez que exhalaba- es enorme - dijo sorprendida del tamaño del animal y como con tal facilidad derribo ese árbol.

…...

Chrona- grita- le dijo a su arma que de inmediato empezó a emitir su agudo chillido que molesto al león-_**Screech beta- **_pero el león no trato de evitarlo y solo dejo que le golpeara el pecho y no pudo ser herido.

Ragnarok-** ¡maldicion, ese maldito león no puede ser dañado!-** se quejaba la espada negra mientras su técnico esquivaba con dificultad los zarpazos del león, pero no pudo evitar el ultimo que le daño la pierna- **¡KUSO! ¡chrona te dije que no dejes que te dañe que esas heridas son muy profundas!-** se quejo por tener que soportar ese tipo de heridas.

Chrona- es muy difícil, nunca acostumbramos a esquivar- argumento y recibió otro zarpazo que la saco volando unos metros y la estrello contra un árbol y casi cae inconsciente.

-_lucha_- le dijo una voz en su cabeza y su mirada cambio y empezó a atacar al león sin importar que sea herida o que no pueda herirle.

…...

Kid- maldición este lagarto es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensé- se dijo a si mismo mientras respiraba agitadamente con unas cuantas heridas que cicatrizaron con la sangre negra y escondido en un árbol mientras ese lagarto lo busca.

-_mata_-cuando pudo oír esa extraña voz sus ojos cambiaron de manera que no pueda expresar emociones y asusto a sus armas.

Y sin aviso salió del árbol y le empezó a disparar en un solo punto del cuello lo que pareció empezar a lastimarlo y se acerco de improviso y le dio una poderosa patada desde el piso que le arranco el cuello.

Liz-le arranco la cabeza- se dijo sorprendida y asustada de la extraña actitud de su técnico.

Y cuando todo pareció terminar al extraño lagarto le salieron dos cabezas que asusto a la mayor de las hermanas.

Liz- es imposible – dijo con mucho miedo, como nunca había sentido.

Kid- puh - hiso ese ruido lo que distrajo a las pistolas- ha ha ha ha ¡hahahahahaha!- un risa llena de locura que de repente paro de golpe- muere.

…...

Black star luchaba ferozmente contra el enorme perro dándole poderosos golpes de onda de alma que lo único que lograba era aturdirlo por milésimas de segundos.

Black star- ese maldito si que es resistente, mejor le enseño modales- dijo tratando de hacer un chiste de doble sentido pensando en el como mascota.

Cuando la cabeza del centro trato de morderlo el le agarro la mandíbula con las manos, evito que lo mordiera y lo detenía usando toda su fuerza.

Pero el perro trato de lanzar fuego de la boca a lo cual el ninja tubo que soltarlo y pasar por debajo para golpearlo con onda de almas y cuando salió casi fue mordido por la serpiente de la cola.

Black star- no me queda otra opción ¡tsubaki modo espada demoniaca!- le dijo y se movió lo mas rápido posible conociendo su limitación con la espada, primero usando la sombra para amarrar las cabezas de la izquierda y la derecha y evito la mordida de la cabeza del centro- _**Deadly Black Star Big Wave-**_ y el potente golpe le dio al cuello, luego se alejo transformando a tsubaki en navaja y finalmente vio al perro- y bien- le dijo.

Cuando el perro vio al chico de pelo celeste este finalmente se agacho mostrando la sumisión de una mascota.

Black star- buen chico- le dijo para luego acariciarle una de las cabezas y este perro movió a la serpiente que tenia por cola.

…...

Maka esta demasiado cansada, nunca antes había tenido que enfrentar a un oponente de este tamaño ni de tal fuerza.

Maka- no queda otra opción que el cazador de brujas- dijo mientras estaba en la copa de un árbol para poder evitar al toro- **¡**_**cazador de brujas**_**!-**luego de gritar con el ataque en forma de media luna y darle en el cuerno derecho del animal y este se resistía empujando con fuerza y al final el cuerno del toro estaba completamente cortado y la técnico de guadaña salió volando, creyendo que todo termino, pero el toro salió huyendo de miedo- que suerte, termino- dijo entrecortada por el agotamiento.

…...

La batalla seguía y no importa cuantas veces le quitara una de sus cabezas, a esta grotesca criatura le crecía otra.

Ahora el joven shinigami estaba frente a un monstruo que parecía un mini bosque de cabezas de lagartijas que trataban continuamente de atraparlo.

kid- _**deaht cannon-**_y al dispararle en la boca a dos cabezas, estas explotaron y sacaron una gran cantidad de sangre morada que al llegar a piso lo derretían y salía humo de esa área, mostrando que su sangre es venenosa.

Liz-_no se que pasa con kid, pero esa actitud no es normal y lo pero es que no podemos destransformarnos o patty y yo moriremos por ese veneno, que suerte que kid es un shinigami y esas cosas no le afectan- _pensó en parte aliviada y preocupada.

Patty-one-san mira- le dijo y vio que su técnico se corto las muñecas usándolas como navajas y cuando salió una gran cantidad de sangre negra, el se las arreglo para ponerla en los cañones mientras esquivaba los múltiples ataques del monstruo.

Cuando termino, sin miedo o duda fue hacia la criatura y puso sus cañones en la boca de dos de las cabezas y empezó a correr en dirección hacia el cuerpo destrozando primero la mejilla y luego el cuello como si usara espadas.

Liz-¡que asco! ¿¡no podrías hacerlo de otra manera!- pregunto inútilmente mientras soltaba lagrimillas del asco y su hermanita gritaba con emoción.

Cuando llego hacia el cuerpo disparo sin esperar nada y la explosión de la onda de alma combinada con la sangre negra destrozo completamente el cuerpo y las agujas de sangre negra atravesaron las cabezas restantes.

Liz-kid- dijo sorprendida al ver tal grotesco espectáculo de parte del noble hijo de shinigami-sama.

Kid-¿eh? ¡ESTA TODO ASIMETRICO! Como en mi lucha pude dejar tal destrozo, soy una basura, mátenme de un vez- dijo mientras golpeaba un árbol con frustración.

Patty- he he he he he he, parece que kid-kun ha vuelto a la normalidad- rio divertida de el acto de su técnico.

Liz-o por lo menos a ser el- dijo mas tranquila mientras veía como se limpiaba con desesperación la sangre venenosa del reptil.

…...

Chrona seguía su lucha brutal contra el enorme león, que parecía mas un martirio, ya que el león no había recibido ningún daño y chrona ya estaba con la sangre cubriendo gran parte de su cuerpo y no podía mover su brazo izquierdo.

-_recuerda_- le dijo esa misma voz que lo llevo a ese estado, pero la ignoro esta vez y siguió atacando y recibiendo zarpazos y golpes del león- _el es como tu y el también puede tener ese punto débil-_luego de eso su cabeza hizo como un click y sin duda o miedo alguno, saco sus alas, voló hasta la altura de la cabeza y rápidamente le enterró las espada en el ojo y movió la espada hasta que el león dejos de tratar de resistirse y cayo finalmente muerto.

Chrona- es como dijo mamá, no importa que tan duro sea o que tan fuerte sea una armadura, siempre el ojo puede ser atravesado - dijo mirando la espada llena de sangre y al león que le salía sangre de su cavidad ocular.

…...

Cacciatore- son perfectos para la casería y además esas armas se ven interesantes, ahora solo falta juntarlos- le dijo a su compañero luego de ver como todos pasaron exitosamente las pruebas- esto será muy divertido.

…...

Perdón la enorme tardanza, pero tengo noticias, ¡me aceptaron en la u que quería! así que durante lo que queda del verano voy a dedicarme a escribir ya que no tengo nada planeado.


	14. Chapter 14

Los chicos caminaban por el bosque desde diferentes puntos tratando de encontrarse y de repente kid con su capacidad para ver las almas pudo encontrar las de la mayoría de sus amigos.

Kid- que alegría encontrarlos- dijo luego de ver a chrona, tsubaki y black star, pero luego puso los ojos en blanco- ¿¡qué haces con ese animal!- le grito y apunto al ninja de pelo azul que iba montado en un perro gigante con tres cabezas.

Tsubaki- sabes que ese animal es mi técnico y no puedo rem…- y fue interrumpida por la pistola mayor

Liz-no ese "animal" sino el otro, el de tres cabezas- le dijo como si estuviera cansada de chistes malos

Black star- ¡pues es la nueva mascota de quien superara a los dioses el gran ore-sama! Nya nya nya - reía con furor mientras presumía su nueva "mascota" y su compañera morena solo se disculpaba.

Ragnarok- **¡eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que debemos entrar a esa fea nerd y al conejo para completar la tonta misión y luego que vayamos a comer!- **grito la criatura negra que salió de la espalda de su técnica.

Chrona- pero si cominos hace solo 2 horas- le dijo su técnico y no se lo tomo muy bien.

Kid- basta de discutir, después de buscar a maka y a soul, tenemos que ir a enfrentar al cazador- dijo tranquilizando la situación.

Cacciatore- importa si adelanto los planes un poco- dijo apareciendo a espaldas de los tres sorprendiéndolos, solo estando sentado frente a ellos con su escopeta en el hombro.

Kid- es justo el de la foto- dijo apuntando con sus armas con gran nerviosismo, ya podía ver la gran onda de alma, proviniendo de él y de la escopeta- _esto es malo_-pensó desesperado.

Black star- tsubaki modo espada demoniaca- y la hoja demoniaca acepto la orden sin replicar, mientras que el técnico de pelo azul se denotaba un gran nerviosismo, que no había sentido desde su última batalla contra mifune, y el perro que lo acompaña estaba gruñendo a quien fue su antiguo amo.

Ragnarok-**hay que matarlo chrona- **le ordeno su arma de inmediato.

Chrona- lo haremos- dijo tratando de sonar segura, pero en el fondo no había estado tan asustada ni siquiera con medusa, ya que este cazador desprende un terrible instinto asesino.

Cacciatore-¡hora de divertirse!- grito con júbilo y un grado de locura, deformando su cara con su sonrisa.

…...

Mientras ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, maka trataba de sentir las almas de sus amigos para tratar de reunirse con ello y cuando porfin pudo encontrarlos se preocupo de sentir una presencia más.

Maka- ¡maldición! Parece que el cazador eterno ya llego, ¡rápido debemos apurarnos!- le grito a su arma y este entonos la paro

Soul- oi maka, ¿porque te preocupas tanto?- y cuando su compañera le iba a responder el hablo primero- no entiendo de que estas preocupada, si de todos modos aunque llegásemos no haríamos mucha diferencia- dijo con cierto pesimismo.

Maka- entiendo que quieres decir, tan solo mira por quienes me preocupo- dijo ya más calmada- primero black star el mejor artista marcial de la clase y unos de los pocos que pueden derrotar a casi cualquiera de la clase EAT sin necesidad de un arma, luego esta kid que además de ser el hijo de shinigami-sama también es poseedor de la sangre negra y antes de eso ya era muy fuerte y al final chrona, con la que perdimos nuestra única batalla y si luchara ahora con ella no sería muy dife…- luego se deprimió al notar lo fuerte que era su equipo en comparación a ella y se sentó en un árbol a espaldas de su compañero.

Soul- oye maka, solo lo dije para que no te preocuparas de más, no es como para deprimirse, además recuerda que tu eres la mas lista de este grupo y tu sensor de alma es mejor que el de kid, por lo cual eres mejor en planear estrategias y todo eso- trato de animar y lo logro ya que ella se paró de nuevo.

Maka- entonces deja de perder tiempo pensando en tonterías y vallamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos- dijo con voz muy decidida y soul la siguió con una gota en la nuca.

Luego de un rato pudieron llegar a donde estaban todos y maka no podía creer lo que vio.

Cacciatore- hola señorita- le dijo con una sonrisa que parecía casi cálida mientras sostenía el cuerpo inconsciente del pelinegro que tenía los ojos en blanco y sangraba de varias partes, lo otro era el cuerpo de la hija de medusa siendo sostenido por un árbol, mientras seguía perdiendo sangre que no podía coagular como siempre lo hace y vio al cuerpo del técnico de pelo azul siendo cuidado por un maltrecho cancerbero que apenas y podía sostenerse en pie.

Y cuando maka vio eso, fue un pequeño momento en que sus pensamientos se fueron y se dejo llevar por la ira, junto con su arma y sin que ninguno se pudiera dar cuenta, o antes de poder reaccionar a ello, fueron poseídos por la sangre negra y con gran locura y rapidez pudieron arrancarlo la mitad del brazo con el que sostenía al hijo de shinigami-sama.

Cacciatore- que ruda, parece ser más fuerte que cuando le corto el cuerno al toro de Creta, incluso logro dañarme y cortarme un brazo, mucho más de lo que puedo decir de sus amigos- dijo en voz alta, como si ella no estuviera presente, y eso la enfureció mas y siguió atacando- mejor juguemos un rato, ya que acabe muy rápido con tus amigos- y su escopeta se transformo en un yelmo tipo romano-_**yelmo de hades**__ –_y cuando se cubrió la cara con él, desapareció por completo.

La rubia estaba desesperada buscándolo, ya que ni siquiera podía detectar su onda de lama y de repente aparento tener una idea y empezó a girar sin parar cortando todo a su alrededor, y finalmente fue parada por la mano que sostuvo la guadaña con la yemas de los dedos, sin aparentar esfuerzo.

Cacciatore- muy ingeniosa veamos qué haces con esto _**hoz de perseo**_-y la transformo en una hoz y le corto el hombro y ella pareció no importarle e incluso miro con curiosidad.

Maka-_**es negro-**_dijo con gran locura y fue a atacar otra vez y el cazador ya aburrido estampo la cara de la chica contra el piso y antes de que se moviera otra vez, lo volvió a hundir contra el piso y finalmente quedo inconsciente en un pequeño cráter creado por la brutal fuerza del del clan de los inmortales.

Cacciatore- fue muy divertido, pero ya me aburrí- luego empezó a mirar a su alrededor, uno por uno de los chicos de shibusen que derroto- _ese chico, estoy seguro que es un shinigami, y a pesar de no haber conectado las líneas de zansu es bastante fuerte, esa chica de pelo rosa es como describen a esa asesina que mato a incontables pueblos y personas a pesar de haber estado solo con una espada, parece que es una bruja, pero todavía no desarrolla su magia, esa chica de coletas me dio una muy buena batalla, pero es obvio que le falta experiencia con batallas intensas ya que parece que está acostumbrada a matar de inmediato a sus oponente, pero lo que más me sorprende es ese chico que tiene el logo de los del clan de la estrella, y el hecho que el cancerbero una criatura que solo obedece a gente fuerte este dispuesto a morir por un chico que ya derrote, seguramente ese perro vio un potencial en el mayor que mi fuerza actual- _luego de ver a cada uno de los chicos.

Winter- ¿qué va a hacer cacciatore-sama?- le pregunto en su forma de hoz.

Cacciatore- cerbero llévatelos- y antes que su arma proteste el dijo- esos chicos son muy jóvenes, cuando regresen serán tan fuerte como para que sus almas sean un alimento muy delicioso para ti- dijo con una sonrisa desquiciada- ¡asegúrense de regresar algún día aquí y cuando lo hagan espero que sea una casería muy divertida!- les grito en un inútil intento de que escuchasen ya que seguían inconscientes el perro puso al peliazul a su lomo junto con las armas y al resto lo lleva colgando de sus hocicos mientras se los lleva cojeando.

…...

Ya sea por los sobre desarrollados instintos o su increíbles sentidos lo que permitió al perro de tres cabezas encontrar el camino de de donde provenían esos chicos, estaba demasiado débil como para poder moverse solo, pero aun así se esforzó en llegar a la ciudad y a pesar del miedo que causó en death city, cuando stain lo encontró sin importarle de donde provenía el perro solo lo llevo a su laboratorio, en donde curo a los chicos y salvo al cancerbero que quedo agónico luego de llevar a cuestas a todo los chicos, para a volver a la ciudad.

…...

3 días después

Se podía ver a las armas, por excepción del alvino, todos viendo preocupados a sus amigos y técnicos, ya que ellos al estar transformados en armas, no recibieron tanto daño y despertaron el primer día.

Tsubaki- stain-hakase ¿sabe cuando se pondrán bien?- pregunto preocupada, ya que llevaban días dormidos.

Stain- si es por black star, déjame decirte que despertó hace unas horas, pero su puso a dormir otra vez- le dijo a lo que a la pelinegra le salió una gota-_lo preocupante son kid, chrona, maka y soul si la información que recibí es correcta, entonces la razón por la que no despiertan…-_y se sorprendió a los cuatro despertar- buenas noches.

Maka- ¿stain-hakase? ¿Qué paso?- dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza, con algo de dolor.

Stain- no mucho, solo perdieron la pelea y un perro de lo más raro vino a la ciudad cargándolo-le dijo y ella asintió.

Black star-¿!QUE LE HICIERON A SANJI¡? – grito despertando de repente.

Kid-¿sanji?- dijo pensando y luego se dio cuenta- pero que nombre más tonto- dijo con raya de asco, ya que se dio cuenta que solo era un juego de palabras.

Soul- espera ¿eso significa que el perro de tres cabezas que te cuidaba era tu mascota?- pregunto al ninja y el solo asintió-cool

Maka- pero como lo vas a alimentar, si el dinero que reciben tu y tsubaki se va solo en tener que alimentarte- le dijo entrando en la conversación.

Stain- veo que se encuentran perfectamente- dijo en tono enojado haciendo que todos se callen y le presten atención- no te preocupes por sanji black star, ahora es mascota de la escuela y lo pusieron a vigilar el sótano y también la escuela se encargara de cualquier gasto que pueda producir- de repente kid iba a hablar y están respondió- tu padre se encariño con él y parece que el perro igual, por eso decidió conservarlo en la escuela- y kid se callo- con lo que paso en la misión, me imagino que ahora saben que deben hacer.

Maka- nos vieron- aseguro un poco preocupada.

Stain- si y francamente no esperaba estos resultados- dijo de manera neutra-ahora que saben lo que les falta, sería bueno que buscaran un modo de entrenar por ustedes- les aconsejo y todos se quedaron pensando y salieron de la habitación sin decir nada- maka soul, necesito conversar con ustedes.

…...

Afuera del laboratorio de stain.

Kid- maldición, no esperaba que el oponente nos derrotara tan fácilmente- dijo algo decepcionado de él.

Liz- si, ni siquiera la sangre negra fue suficiente para hacerle algo y eso que tu eres un shinigami, se supone que combinado con la sangre negra y el cuerpo de un dios serias invencible-y sin darse cuenta toco una fibra sensible a un amigo.

Kid- no digas eso, que no es la primera vez que perdemos- dijo como si fuera un regaño.

Cuando estaba regresando al shibusen para hablar con shinigami-sama, ocurrió algo que no esperaban y era que sin aviso, el ninja se pelo azul se subió a la punta d unas de las enormes agujas del shibusen(o tal vez si era esperado).

Black star- ¡oi kid, mira esto!- y rompió la aguja con un solo golpe.

Kid- ¡maldita basura asimétrica, rompiste la hermosa simetría del shibusen!- dijo con un tono de enojo que denotaba su locura.

Liz- esto es malo, activo la sangre negra- dijo preocupada.

Black star- ¡tsubaki! ¡tu seras testigo de mi pelea!- le ordeno.

La pelea empezó con black star con las manos en los bolsillos, esquivando y burlándose y de repente empezó a luchar enserio y demostró una agilidad impresionante y una gran habilidad contraria a la de kid que en su estado solo atacaba sin pensar ni estrategia y gracias a eso, el hiperactivo ninja le golpeo con onda de alma pensando que lo lograría hacerle daño.

Kid- que débil- dijo con voz y cara neutra y luego sonrió con locura- _**demasiado débil-**_seguía diciendo, mientras lo boto al piso y lo golpeaba, mientras dejaba un cráter en el piso- _**muere- **_dijo mientras convertía sangre de los puños en agujas, hasta que fue detenido por un golpe de la pelirosa-¿eh?- dijo después de despertar de su estado de locura y ver a la pelirosa con el puño alzado y con expresión de enojo y preocupación junto con la cara de miedo de sus armas y la expresión de horror de tsubaki que revisaba a su compañero que se sento con la cara oculta por la sombra de su pelo-black star, gomen yo no…

Black star- calma- dijo para callarlo- no digas nada- dijo antes de pararse e irse con su compañera y el resto mirarlo preocupado.

…...

Mientras tanto.

Stain- te imaginas porque te traje aquí-no era una pregunta y ella asintió.

Maka- tiene que ver con la sangre negra- aseguro y el asintió tranquilamente, mientras soul desvía la mirada.

Stain- si y también te pregunto ¿notaste algo raro en todo lo que paso?- y entonces ella se quedo callada sin saber que decir.

Soul- el hecho que kid se quedara tanto tiempo dormido como nosotros- dijo sorprendiendo a maka.

Stain- muy astuto de tu parte soul- dijo automáticamente- solo es una suposición, pero creo que tiene que ver con su corazón de bruja- dijo, haciendo recordar que hace tiempo le hiso una operación de cambio de corazón con la portadora original de la sangre negra- o incluso un efecto colateral de la sangre negra, que explicaría también porque ustedes quedaron inconscientes, a pesar de que fueron los que recibieron menos daño- y ellos se miraron preocupados.

Maka- ¿sabe que podemos hacer?- pregunto dudosa.

Stain- desgraciadamente no- dijo en tono desesperanzado- ya que la sangre negra fue invento de medusa, ella sabe como funciona en estas situaciones, por lo cual no tengo una respuesta clara-les explico bajando la mirada- pero mientras no sepamos, lo único que nos queda es entrenar y de eso yo me encargare personalmente- y antes de que maka hablara- no te preocupes por los demás, para ellos les pedí ayuda a algunos conocidos para que les ayude a entrenar excepto para black star que dijo que sabría que hacer solo- y entonces a ella le entro la duda de quienes serian.

…...

Frente a la casa de spirit.

Hero- te estábamos esperando- le dijo a chrona que acababa de llegar, estando junto a sus armas y a la gata morada mágica.

…...

En la mansión de shinigami.

Sid- espero que podamos progresar- le dijo el maestro zombi junto a la deathscythe de lentes, al hijo de shinigami-sama.

…...

Tsubaki- ¿estas seguro black star?- dijo ella preocupada.

Black star- si- dijo simplemente mientras viajaban a Japón y todos tenían un pensamiento común luego de pensar en todas sus derrotas ¡_sere mas fuerte!_.

…...

En una montaña muy lejos.

Estaba el proclamado e infame kishin, alejado de toda ya que le tiene miedo a todo.

Bruja-aquí estas _**cálculos magicos**_- dijo suavemente y el viejo dios de la guerra fue rodeado de papel con ecuaciones matemáticas y no pudo moverse más, sin entender porque.

Withe star- su magia es impresionante- le dijo a la bruja el legendario mercenario mientras sostenía una espada que parecía brillar con luz propia.

Bruja- no lo es tanto, ya que esta magia paraliza a cualquier cosa, sin importar su poder o alma, pero si tengo la más mínima intención de hacer daño o cualquiera que no sea el hechizado, entonces desparecerá- dijo en tono cansado por el uso de magia.

Masamune- entonces solo vámonos rápido, que la locura que rodea a este tipo me está afectando- dijo en forma de espada que tenía una forma distinta a la que se transformaba en vida.

Bruja- no te preocupes-y luego de decir eso, le puso una mano en su abdomen y saco lo que parecía tres trozos de alma.

Withe star- tengo entendido que no puedes hacerlo con seres vivos ¿cómo lo harás entonces?- le pregunto mientras veía con fascinación esos trozos de alma.

Bruja- así- dijo sacando una jeringa y ellos la miraron preocupados- no se preocupen, esto es con fin científico, no para dañarlo- dijo mientras acercaba la aguja al dios demonio y desde lejos de la montaña se oyeron los gritos de este ser.

…...

¡POR FIN! No solo termino el periodo de clases, sino que también hice mis exámenes y ahora tengo tiempo para escribir y mandar un capitulo la otra semana.

(La universidad ocupa mucho tiempo, pero sé que no me arrepentiré)


	15. final

Kid POV

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que cada uno empezó a entrenar y fuimos llamados a una nueva misión, la de recuperar un artefacto mágico muy poderoso llamado brew.

Fin del kid POV

Todos nos reuniríamos en un barco en el que haríamos el viaje y lo que nadie, aparte de mi y de chrona, sabe era que medusa-sama ya arreglo todo para ella obtener a brew y dijo que tan solo que haga como que fracasamos, dijo que en lo posible dejemos que el enemigo obtenga el falso brew que van a ocupar.

Fin del kid POV

Cuando el hijo de shinigami junto con sus armas llego al puerto pudo ver a la técnica de guadaña sentada al lado de su arma que tenia la espalda apoyada y las manos en los bolsillos.

Kid-hola chicos como fue que les fue con su entrenamiento- les pregunto cordialmente.

Maka- fue bastante bien, aunque el profesor stain fue muy estricto, pero aun así pudimos sobrepasar sus expectativas- le aseguro con una sonrisa.

Liz- pues felicidades por eso, a nosotros no nos fue tan bien ya que Patty siempre terminaba jugando durante los entrenamientos, pero por lo menos a kid si le fue bien- dijo la pistola mayor.

Patty- ¡pero one-chan esa vocecita me dijo algo muy feo y tenia que responderle o dispararle!- dijo quejándose diciendo una incoherencia.

Soul_- siempre me pregunto si cuando dice eso lo dice enserio o en broma_-pensó para si mismo con una gotita en su sien.

Justo después de esa escena apareció una cabellera rosada que tenia un vestido negro con detalles morados junto a un chico rubio con camisa blanca y unos vaqueros rojos que lo acompañaban un chico de pelo castaño oscuro, con polera blanca, con mirada distante comparada al anterior y unos vaqueros café y llevaba a un pingüino dorado antropomorfo en el hombro.

Kid- hola chrona, hero, longinus y agh excalibur- dijo esto marcando en su cara desagrado en el ultimo- y el quien es- pregunto viendo a alguien que estaba cubierto por una capa y lo único que podía notarse era que tenia 2 katanas de color blanco y negro repartido de distinta manera.

¿?- mi nombre es ryuku – dijo bajando la capa y mostrando al joven que antes fue poseído por masamune- es un placer conocerlos, soy nuevo y espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo cortésmente pasando su mano- ¡ah! Se me olvidaba, estas son mis armas, son muy tímidas, sus nombres son hikari y yamy- dijo mostrando a las espadas.

Maka- _es el chico de la misión de la espada demoniaca masamune, no sabia que se había unido a shibusen- _pensó recordando cuando miro a black star y a tsubaki haciendo esa misión, a través del espejo de shinigami- es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es maka y él es mi compañero soul- dijo presentando al peliblanco que solo elevo su mano sin salir de su posición mostrando su actitud cool.

Black star- ¡YA LLEGO POR QUIEN TODOS ESPERABAN, EL GRAN ORE-SAMA!- grito a todo pulmón haciendo que todos volteen a verlo.

Tsubaki- buenos días a todos- le dijo tranquilamente saludando de una manera mas discreta que su técnico.

Y por fin llego el presumido ninja llego junto a su arma y su estilo de ropa llego cambiado (solo imagínense el actual del manga)

Ryuku- a, es el – dijo con completo desdén o eso aparentaba.

Stain- muy bien los demás están adentro y será mejor que se cambien dentro del barco en un rato ya que donde vamos hace mucho frio y ya preparamos los abrigos para todos - les dijo el científico.

...

Durante el viaje en el barco todos decidieron como se haría la misión y esta seria el combatir contra aracnofobia mientras stain y Marie iban por brew, y cuando la misión inicio paso un rato y la mayoría de los jóvenes de shibusen llegaron junto a su profesores.

Stain- solo se puede estar como mucho unos 20 minutos, pero con la habilidad de Marie con o sin enemigos podremos llegar en solo 5 minutos, luego de eso saldremos de este lugar lo mas pronto posible- les explico a los alumnos.

Cuando entraron en el campo magnético pasaron los 5 minutos y los alumnos estaban preocupados.

Kid- no creo que haya porque preocuparse, el puede con cualquier enemigo que traiga Aracne- dijo tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

Maka- pero recuerda lo que dijo- le recordó lo que había dicho antes el doctor.

Kid- si, también me estoy preocupando, mejor vamos para asegurarnos- propuso y luego se quedo quieto viendo el alrededor- iremos maka, chrona, black star y yo- dijo apuntando a cada técnico- el resto quedesa y no permitan que los soldados que nos están rodeando escondidos entren- dijo apuntando hacia donde apareció un grupo un poco grande de soldados que iniciaron el ataque al verse descubiertos y entraron rápidamente.

Chrona-¿como es posible que este lugar este así?- pregunto viendo, unos edificios que tienen una estructura de edificación antigua, de américa antes de la venida de los conquistadores.

Soul- más importante miren arriba- aviso la guadaña y todos al mirar se sorprendieron o quedaron en shock.

Black star- no es posible- dijo viendo que arriba estaba shinigami-sama, pero con una mascara mas cadavérica que la otra.

Kid- mi padre me dijo que en una época oscura el tenia esa mascara, pero eso fue hace mas de 800 años- dijo viendo la imagen que le recuerda a su padre y a "eso".

Chrona- _**Blood needles-**_ataco la chica a ese shinigami y las agujas lo atravesaron cono si no estuviera en ese lugar- es solo una imagen.

Maka- pero ¿tenias que atacarlo para cerciorarte?- dijo asustada de haber visto a un dios siendo atravesado_-pero como lo hiso sin hacerse una herida._

(Ahora solo me salto la parte en la que se encuentran con Marie y stain, solo por tiempo)

Cuando llegaron vieron salir de donde se supone estaba el artefacto brew apareció lo que parecía un anciano de larga y puntiaguda nariz salir con una especie de maquina en las manos que puso en su sombrero.

Kid- queremos que nos entregues a brew- exigió el hijo de shinigami.

Mosquito- por que debería hacerlo- les dijo con tono presumido.

Maka- por que mira- le dijo apuntando a su brazo que estaba transparente- por lo que veo solo te quedan unos 2 o 3 minutos- dijo analizando- y a nosotros nos quedan por lo menos 10 minutos.

Mosquito- esta forma me hace resistir tanto como a un humano- dijo viendo su parte transparente- tal ves con 400, no solo 100 serán suficientes- dijo viendo atentamente a los jóvenes y para sorpresa de todos a el le empezaron a crecer los brazos y toda la parte superior del cuerpo, dejándolo exageradamente musculoso-esta es mi forma de hace 100 años, esta era la forma en la que era mas fuerte- dijo mientras es apoyaba en los brazos que llegaban mas abajo que los pies- creo que con eso aguantare unos 10 minutos mas- dijo divertido.

Black star- parece que tendremos que mostrar los resultados del entrenamento mas pronto de lo esperado, ¡vamos tsubaki!- dijo transformado a su arma de una especie de kunay negro-_**Shadow**__**Star: Third Form - Severed Shadow**_- e inmediatamente se multiplico haciendo confundir al sirviente de Aracne.

Mosquito- ¡desaparece mocoso!- dijo aplastando al que mas se acercó, y por sentir que aplasto algo creyó que lo mato, y al levantar los brazos se dio cuenta que no había nada-_como es posible si sentí resitencia al golpearlo-_y tan distraído estaba que no pudo evitar un profundo corte en uno de sus hombros por parte de el ninja.

La pelirosa cuando se acercó al anciano este trato de golpearla y ella con mucha facilidad esquivo el ataque y al agitar a ragnarok este soltó gotas de sangre que se incendiaron al tocar al musculoso mayordomo.

Maka- ¿como fue que hiciste eso?- pregunto asombrada.

Chrona- descubrí durante mi entrenamiento que ragnarok puede desprenderse de un poco de sangre y que la sangre tiene mas de una sola habilidad- le dijo, sonriendo- por ejemplo usar los ácidos grasos y el oxigeno de la sangre para prenderle fuego.

Mosquito-¡maldita, no me importa si eres sobrina de Aracne-sama te matare!- declaro con ira mientras se quitaba el fuego y antes de poder hacer algo unos disparos le dieron en la sien mareándolo un poco por le aturdimiento- ¡tu!- espeto con ira.

Kid- te matare mucho antes de que siquiera intentes cumplir esa amenaza- le dijo mientras se acercaba y con una velocidad impresionante le dio una patada que a pesar de su tamaño lo saco volando muy arriba y le empezó a dispar múltiples tiros, pero todos dirigido a parte vitales siempre dando en los mismos lugares.

Maka-_su velocidad y puntería son impresionantes, sea lo que sea que haya hecho debió ser muy duro- _pensó impresionada de la habilidades de sus amigos- ahora es mi turno- dijo para salir corriendo y cortar con la guadaña la unión entre el hombro y el omoplato lo que hiso que el poderoso sirviente de la bruja perdiera un brazo.

Mosquito- parece que los subestime, creo que me lo tomare mas enserio- dijo dejando a algunos desconcertados por sus palabras, a excepción del peliblanco que entendió lo que quiso decir

Soul- ¡esto es malo maka! ¡Se transformara otra vez!- dijo con total preocupación, asustando a algunos que recordaron las palabras anteriores del sujeto que hablaba de regresar 400 años.

Mosquito- ¡ahora verán mi forma de hace 300 años!- dijo transformándose en lo que parecía un palote de 13 pares de brazos con cara de mosquito- ¡esta es mi forma en la que podía golpear con mas rapidez!- dijo moviendo sus 26 brazos a una velocidad que no podía esquivar completamente sin terminaban dañados.

Tsubaki-¡black star!- grito asustada al ver dañado a su técnico que no pudo esquivar uno de los golpes y esa cosa destruyo a todos los clones.

Black star- no te preocupes tsubaki, esto no es nada para ore-sama- dijo parándose, mostrándose completamente tranquilo.

Maka-esto no será fácil- dijo pensando rápidamente en un plan y de repente se le ocurrio- ¡chrona, kid distráiganlo con ataques a distancia, black star espera a mi señal y atácalo! ¡soul sincronicémonos!- les grito y comenzó a concentrarse-_**Tamashi no kiome-**_y empezó a sincronizar su alma con la de su compañero.

Y tal y como dijo la rubia, kid le ataco usando balas de sangre negra que se expandían en formas de erizo, que detenían los movimientos de los brazos del sirviente de la bruja araña, ya que se atoraban en las axilas e impedían que bajaran los brazos.

En cambio la pelirrosa lo atacaba lazándole sangre junto a cada estocaba que mandaba de lejos la cual se transformaba en redes que apresaban los brazos del vampiro-insecto.

Mosquito- ¡MALDITOS MOCOSOS, COMO SE ATREVEN A CAUSARME ESTAS MOLESTIAS!-dijo rompiendo los erizos y redes de sangre negra que a pesar de su dureza.

Chrona- que fuerza tan impresionante- dijo viendo al gigante ir hacia ella.

Aun usando sus 26 brazos en contra de la espadachín demoniaca, ni uno podía darle, a pesar de la velocidad de los brazos.

Tsubaki- que increíble- dijo viendo impresionada a su compañera de clases.

Black star- hero me dijo que el entrenamiento de chrona consistió en que esquivara los ataque constantes de él y de Blair durante un mínimo de 3 días con sus noches y que lo logro- dijo viendo al frustrado monstruo atacar a algo que no podía ni tocar.

Cuando chrona se canso, se alejó del frutado enemigo que después se dio cuentas de unos hilos que lo rodaban y que prácticamente no los podía ver.

Maka- ahora verán lo que aprendí entrenando con stain-sensei ¡ahora black star!- dijo mientras que el ninja peliazul mostraba su brazo que parecía sacar electricidad de ella, y puso la manos en donde iniciaban lo hilos que la rubia creo.

Mosquito dio un grito por el atroz dolo que sentía al recibir una descarga de onda de alma llegándole de todas partes, en especial de sus articulaciones.

Maka- es una imitación de las redes eléctricas, que fueron remplazadas por ondas de almas, yo creando los cables y blact star usando su onda de alma como electricidad- explico impresionando al hijo de shinigami y a la hija de la bruja- ahora hay que acabar con el- dijo con una gran voluntad mostrada en sus ojos que cambio a incredulidad al ver que el sujeto se movía todavía- ¿como es posible? estoy segura que puso los hilos en sus articulaciones para que no los pudiera mover luego de la descarga- dijo sin creérselo y de repente le llego la idea- ahora es como un insecto, así que esta usando ganglios para mover las partes de su cuerpo aun cuando paralice los nervios principales- se explico en voz alta haciendo que los demás también entiendan- pero aun así esta muy lastimado y podemos vencerlo- dijo sin dejar atrás su convicción.

Soul- es inútil maka, nosotros ya perdimos- dijo soul sin ningún tipo de pesimismo, si no como si lo que dijera ya fuera un hecho.

Black star- ¡que es lo que quieres decir!- dijo un poco furico por las palabras de su amigo.

Mosquito- parece que hay por lo menos un sensato en su grupo- dijo mostrando todavía arrogancia.

Kid- tiene razón, mira tus brazos- le dijo y por primeras ves el egocéntrico chico se dio cuentas que sus brazos estaban transparentes y con eso se dio cuenta de que no les quedaba tiempo y que el sujeto todavía no estaba derrotado y que podía seguir transformándose.

Maka- no nos queda otra opción que alejarnos del lugar- dijo con mucha frustración y haciendo que todos le siguieran y que mosquito se riera y los dejara en paz, ya que no era necesario seguir persiguiéndolos.

Meduza- _kid, chrona quiero que ustedes…- _les dijo a sus mentes y se sorprendieron de sobre manera sin dejar que sus amigos lo noten, y cuando ocurrido la explosión grabada en el campo electromagnético, se separaron del grupo sin que se dieran cuenta, ni siquiera las hermanas Thompson que se fueron con el resto cuando kid las arrojo en el gorro de la rubia menor.

Mosquito que se regodeo de su victoria, ya se estaba saliendo del campo, cuando de repente recibió un fuerte golpe en la sien que lo mareo y vio al mismo par de niños del grupo que derroto antes, mas específicamente al hijo de shinigami y a la sobrina de su ama.

Mosquito- tu estado de shinigami, y tu por ser hija de una bruja, les dio mas tiempo que el de sus compañeros humanos para estar dentro del campo, y solo por eso creen que pueden derrotarme ¿eh?- dijo mientras mostraba sus ojos un tremendo estado de furia.

Kid- hagamos una sincronización grupal- dijo y de inmediato esta funciono ya que cada uno tiene un parte del alma del otro por el haber intercambiado corazones- necesitare que me hagas un prestamos ragnarok- dijo en petición a lo que la espada demoniaca saco otras dos espadas idénticas y se las arrojo a kid que las atrapo elegantemente- gracias.

Mosquito que con todos sus años de batallas, se dio cuenta de inmediato que esto no seria como cuando enfrento junto a los chicos humanos, pero su enojo pudo mas con el, que su razon y los ataco precipitadamente, y lo único que logro fue que le arrancaran 3 de sus brazos con una impresionante velocidad.

Mosquito- _son considerablemente más rápidos que antes-_ pensó preocupadamente luego de ver en el piso sus miembros perdidos- ¡si creen que con esto me ganaran! ¡PIENSELO DE NUEVO!- y con gran facilidad regenero los brazos que habia perdido y golpeo con una velocidad muy superior a todas las demas veces.

Con la velocidad a la iban los puños, ni siquiera chrona podia esquibar todos los golpes y mucho menos kid que al estar en tierra y no volando como su compañera, lo cual limitaba sus oportunidades de movimiento.

Luego de una larga susecion de golpes, los don niños estaban completamente agotados y si no fuera por la gran resistencia de la sangre negra ellos saben que hace mucho ellos ya hubieran muerto.

Medusa- _esto es peor de lo que esperaba, mejor les doy un empujoncito- _penso con una maquiabelica sonrisa.

Y luego gracias a las serpientes en el interor que ambos poseian les transmitio un hechizo que desperto su locura causada por la sangre negra, y con eso las espadas que ragnarok le dio al shinigami se transformaron en unos guantes tipo garra demoniaca con las palabras DEATH puestas de una manera elegante y a la ves aterradora, y a la ves sus ojos mostraron una extraña felicidad que parecia desquisiante, con una media sonrida ligera, pero que junto con esos ojos le daba la perfecta imagen de la locura.

En cuanto a chrona, su sonrisa agrando un gran cantidad y empeso a reir de mera desquiciada parar de golpe callar sin aviso.

Mosquito- _que fue lo que les pas...-_ no tubo tiempo de pensar ya que nos dos lo atacaron a una velocidad y con una fuerza que el mismo mayordomo no se podia creer.

Cuando paso un rato se pudo ver al viejo vampiro sin mas de la midad de sus brazos y con tantas heridad que apenas se podia reconocer.

Mosquito- y pensar que unos mocosos podia hacerme tal daño- dijo mirando a los portadores de la sangre negra con unas pocas heridad y con una mirada que parecia decir que querian pelear mas- ¡AHORA LES MOSTRARE MI FORMA DE HACE 400 AÑOS!- al decir esas palabras se transformo en la imagen de un joven hombre en sus 25 con el pelo negro y ordenado, junto con un traje que le hace parecer que va a un evento de gala.

Chrona- ohhh, miren ese sujeto se cambio por uno de sus amigos otra ves- dijo viendo con divercion la transformcaion.

Kid- ya quiero enterrarlo- dijo viendo que su onda de alma crecio de manera considerable.

y antes de que pasara un segundo ambos estaba en el piso con grandes heridas que si no fuera por la sangre negra seguramente hubieran perdido sus brazos.

mosquito- no duraron ni siquiera un segundo, ahora me voy, tengo cosas mas... - pero luego vio con cierto temor como es que estaban flotando y con su gran experiencia en batallas contra tecnicos, se pudo dar cuenta que sus ondas de alma estaban creciendo a una gran velocidad- ¿como es posible?- dijo con desconcierto.

Medusa-_algo inesperado, pero ahora puedo ver que sus poderes de shinigami y bruja estan despertando, seguramente gracias a la locura causada por su sangre negra y la desesperacion por ganar- _penso al ver como a kid se le unian una de sus lineas de zansu y a chrona su alma cambia de forma, dandole una forma mas bestial, como la boca de un lagarto con ojos brillando.

Mosquito- esto es malo, una de las lineas de zansu se unio y la sobrina de aracne esta despertando sus poderes magico- pero al ver atentamente a la bruja espadachina se dio cuenta que unas escamas negras la empezaron la cubrir, sus caninos se agrandaron y sus alas cambiaron a una forma mas reptiliana-_imposble, acaso ella es una bruja dragon-_ penso con cierto miedo.

Cuando terminaron kid se movio a una velocidad que el mismo mosquito no podia ver en que momento se movio y lo golpearon en el plexo solar, y en respuesta se combirtio en una gran cantidad de murcielagos.

Mosquito- para tu desgracia hace 400 años era la epoca en la que era mas numeroso- dijo formando solo su cara entre los murcielagos y sin que se de cuenta la bruja dragon fue desde arriba y le disparo las escamas de sus brazos que lograron herir a muchos de lis murcielagos-ugh- se quejo al recivir el daño- no crean que me dejare vencer- dijo con calma mientras sus ojos se mostrabam mas a los de un insecto que a los de un humano- les mostrare mi forma de hace 600 años, que era cuando tenia la defenca mas fuerte y era mas pesado- y en cuanto se tranformo tomo una forma parecida a un escarabajo y luego se enrrollo en si mismo formando un pelota.

Kid-¡**HAHAHAHAHAHA**! **enserio crees que con una forma tan graciosa podras...-** y antes de terminar la frase fue aplastado por la pesada bola que empezo a girar a gran velocidad encima de el lastimandolo conciderablemente.

Chrona fue a atacarlo golpeandolo con su puño cubierto de escamas, pero en cuando lo hiso, las escamas se rompieron y su puño se lastimo, pero uso ese momento para crear una cuerda de sangre y saco a kid que su traje estaba en un lamentable estado y el estaba sangrando por varios sitios.

Mosquito- enserio crelleron que podrian hacerme algo en esta forma, si ustedes fueran humanos normales, tu habrias perdido el brazo- le dijo a chrona- y tu habrias quedado como una mancha en el piso- dijo presumidamente todabia estando girando.

Medusa-_ kid, chrona el usa la velocidad de rotacion para que su duro caparason de formas irregulares cause daño a todo lo que toque, solo usen ataques a distancia-_ les informo medusa, estando un poco preocupada de los resultados.

Cuando mosquito fue a atacarlos ellos saltaron a los lados para evitarlo y espera que la inercia hiciera que no pudira parar, pero desgraciadamente el pudo para de golpe e ir inmediatamente hacia kid que estabas mas latimado y que por estar en el aire no pudo evitar el se golpeado, pero pudo defenderse con sus guantes que apenas y soportaron sin destrosarse y se auto repararon.

La lucha contino por unos 3 minutos de la misma manera sin ellos pudieran hacer nada contra su defensa y su fuerte choque por la rotacion, haciendo que la batalla sea unilateral.

Mosquito- saben, ustedes son los unicos que me han hecho usar esta forma en los ultimos 200 años y para felecitarlos, acabare con ustedes ahora- dijo a los gravemente heridos tecnicos, llendo hacia ellos a una velocidad de vertigo que los termino por derribar, y ellos lo unico que pudieron hacer es caer de espalda y cerrar los ojos, dejando de respirar.

Cuando todo parecia terminar, viendo los inertes cuerpos de los adolecentes e incluso medusa que penso que habia perdio, algo que desconcerto tando a la bruja creadora de la sangre negra como al insecto con su agudo oido fue algo que siempre oye y que no esperaba oir de ellos y fue una de las cosas mas simple de todas

Un latido.

Pero no fue un latido cualquiera lo que lo desconcerto, fue el hecho de que fueran tan sincronisado cada latido de los corazones de los jovenes que parecia tener el mismo corazon, y con cada latido pareciera que se hacian mas fuertes y mas rapidos, hasta que los 2 habrieron los ojos y si pudira ver las almas se daria cuenta que no solo despertanron, sino que un extraño evento que ni la misma bruja serpiente pudo predecir fue que, primero que el alma de shinigami tomaba una forma mas bestial, parecido a la forma de dragon del alma de su compañera, pero aun asi con una forma mas humana parecida a la suya y en el exterior se podia ver a kid cuerpo adquirio una forma hibrida de humano y dragon, con garras y alas, ademas de la cabesa que aun tenia su cabello todabia con 1 de las lineas de zansu.

En cambio a chrona fue solo un cambio interior, pero incluso mas desconcertante que el del shinigami-dragon y era que en su alma se formo y unio una unica linea blanca que se identificaba por las lineas de zansu.

Mosquito- seguramente fue el intercambio de corazones es lo que esta actuando, pero ahora no es importante, ¡los eliminare con mi forma de hace 800 años! ¡la forma en la que era mas asombroso!- y antes de poder iniciar la trasnformacion fue completamente despedasado por una espada y garras que estaban completaemnte en llamas, incluso rompeindo la poderosa coraza que hace poco les causa tandos problemas, matando de esa forma al poderoso sirviente y tambien a la falsa brew que quedo completamente desruida, que recogieron al recordar las ordenes de la gorgon.

Flash back

Medusa- _kid, chrona quiero que ustedes maten a mosquito, y destrosen la falsa brew para entregarselos a shibusen, tengo un nuevo plan- _les dijo atraves de sus pensamientos, pero sus verdaderas intenciones era ver hasta donde llegaba la sangre negra.

Fin del flash back

Cuando terminaron fueron afuera del campo magnetico en el que todos estaban observando con cierto disgusto y preocupacion la enorme cantidad de heridas.

Kid- perdonen, pudimos obtener a brew, pero fue destruida en nuestra bata...- PLAP y PLAP se escucho y vieron a la rubia de coletas dandole una cachetada a ambos mientras tenian lagrimas en los ojos.

Maka-¡es que estaban dementes! ¡pudieron morir estando ahi dentro! ¡todos nos preocupamos cuando vimos que no volvieron y estubimos esperadon asustados de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasarles!- grito soltando lagrimas - la mision era importante, pero no debieron dejarnos atras- dijo todabia angustiada y viendo el alrededor vieorn que muchos los miraban severamente y otros con lagrimas en los ojos.

Chrona- no se pudo evitar, solo kid y yo podiamos estar mas tiempo que ustedes en el campo- dijo mirandolos sin emociones, pero que nadie noto y cuando esperaban mas regaños lso 2 fueron abrasados por la mayoria de los que los rodeaban.

Marie- eso no importa, lo que importa ahora es que los 2 estan a salvo- dijo llorando lagrimas de felicidad, luego de la angustia que subrio.

Fuera de toda esta felicidad unas cuantas personas estaban pensando en otras cosas.

Soul_- ¿desde cuando es que chrona lo llama kid? _- penso algo tranquilo pero un poco extrañado.

Stain- _con brew destruida, fracasamos en la mision, pero por lo menos nuestro enemigo no la pudo obtener, eso es una gran noticia-_penso exalando humo luego de haverse calmado de su ataque de locura.

Y mas haya de eso estaba una bruja dentro del cuerpo de una niñita sonriendo con malicia-_los resutados fueron mucho mejor que lo que esperaba- _penso sonriendo.

...

El tiempo paso y decidiron que como nadie aparte de ellos saben sobre brew, todo el asunto seria un secreto que solo sabrian shinigami y los que estubieron involucrados en su recuperacion, tambien decidieron que el asunto de la recien descubierta magia de bruja de chrona seria puesta bajo examenes vigilados por shinigami, para comprobar su control sobre al "instinto de destruccion", asi pasaron al otro asunto y ese era el "topo" que estaba infiltrado en shibusen, y para arreglar el asunto llamaron al mejor rasteador que shibusen a tenido, joe, pero sin que el mismo lo supiera que informo a la rubia bruja un dato muy interesante.

medusa-_7 brujas, solo hay 2 mizune, luego estoy yo y chrona, donde es que salio las otras 3- _y con una sonrisa maligna decidio investigar por si misma.

...

al dia siguiente.

Liz- dime kis, que se supone que hacemos en este lugar- viendo que estaba frente a un lugar de "esos" a los que maka siempre se queja de que su padre va todo el tiempo.

Kid- ya te dije, hay un problema que tengo qeu investigar, lo mas pronto posible- dijo seriamente y sus 2 armas se callaron.

En ves de entrar por la entrada principal, decidieron entrar por el techo que tenia un pequeño agujero que cabia kid y sus arma estando transformadas.

Una vez adentro.

cuando vieron en el entretecho lo que seria el cambiador de las "trabajadoras" liz se quejo y se callo al ver que las dos estaban conversando con un sujeto con la mascara de aracnofobia, y al escuchar descubrion lo que temian.

Eran brujas.

Kid, sin pensarcelo 2 veces rompio el techo y ellas se asustaron y escondieron la bola rapidamente.

bruja1- que hace un niño aqui, si querias tener nuestro servicio solo tenias que entrar por el frente- dijo tratando de mantener la calma, viendo nerviosa las pistolas.

kid- brujas que habitan ilegalmente el death city y han estado entregando informacion de shibusen a aracnofobia, seran condenadas- dijo apuntando con liz y patty y antes de que hablaran les diparo con balas de sangre negra y las mato.

Liz- kid no crees que exageraste -dijo viendo las almas de bruja flotando en el piso- se que era brujas aliadas al enemigo, pero el matarlas asi, sin decirle a tu padre, o darle una explicacion al dueño de este lugar- le trato de explicar, mientras su hermanda jugaba con las almas moradas.

Kid- si es por el dueño le llame por la noche y le dije, en cuanto a mi padre, le dije mis sospechas y el me dio permiso de hacer lo que crea necesario- le explico a su rubia arma.

cuando salieron el les dijo que se adelantaran y ella aceptaron.

cuando quedo solo lo unico que pudo hacer fue derramar unas cuantas lagrimas y decir- mision cumplida medusa-sama- dijo con melancolia, como si esperara algo.

...

En otro lugar se encontraba la pelirosa, en una de las pequeñas bases de aracnofobia y elemino atodos los soldados dandole el total necesario para que ragnarok tenga 99 almas humanas.

Y ella en ves de estar feliz, tenia una mirada melancolica, estando sentada en las ruinas de el lugar que destruyo.

chrona- adios dias felices- dijo con melancolia y una lagrima saliendo de su ojo.

...

En death room

Estaban todos rodeando a los 2 tecnicos y sus 3 armas aplaudiendo por el gran logro que estaban apunto de hacer.

Crear death scythe.

Shinigami-sama- hoy ocurrio un gran acontecimiento, es el naciemiento de 3 nuevas death scythe y por tanto dejeme felicitarlos por un trabajo muy bien hecho- dijo el shinigami mayor dandole el alma de medusa (o fragmento de el) a chrona, mientras kid le daba las alamas de bruja a sus armas y todos los que los rodeaban les aplaudieron.

Cuando se comieron las almas los tres tubienron unos cambio en su forma de arma y ragnarok en su forma casi-humana, las hermanas thonson al tranformase para mostrar su nueva froma, su cañon se alargo, y tomo una forma estilisada, y ellas misma dijeron que cambiaron de calibre 32 a 42 estando imprecionadas.

En cambio la espada demoniaca su forma casi-humana se parecia mas a su viejo yo, pero menos robusto, pero con hombreras blancas, unos protectores de pecho en ambos lados y unos guantes con agujas en los nudillos dandole un aspecto mas como un gladiador, y su forma de arma dio a unas espada con un mango parecido a la cabeza de un dragon de donde sale de su boca la espada de doble con una linea blanca de medio, dandole un aspecto mas aterrador.

Maka- si este es ragnarok, donde esta su boca?- pregunto algo curiosa por ese detalle comparrando con su aspecto anterior.

Ragnarok- ¡**pues aqui maldita fea**!- le grito aparentando se la cabesa de dragon y cuando miraron adentro vieron que estaba en el comienso de la hoja, pero como el mango de cabeza de dragon tenia a cierta altura su alargada boca, pareciera que no esta en ese lugar.

Sin mas comentarios todos continuaron con las fecilitaciones, y uno que otro estaban pensado en lo que pasaria en el futuro de shibusen y de otros temas importantes que solo joe sabia y que creyo que podia esperar por un dia mas para no arruinar el momento, pero alguien observo un detalle que nadie mas noto.

Maka-¿_por qué es que kid y chrona tenian esa mirada tan triste?- se pregunto_

...

Esa misma noche el antiguo tecnico con gran capacidad de ver las almas, desaparecio cuando ya se habia citado con marie quien esperaba en el restuarante.

Cuando rebisaron a la mañana siguiente vieron que habia muerto en un callejon por un arma cortante, y que le habian sacado su alma, y el unico indicio de que algo habia sucedido era una caja de cigarrillos.

En ese momento el ahora inestable stain fue acusado de ese crimen y sus compañeros que no creian que el pudo hacerlo le dejaron escapar junto a marie para encontrar al culpable con la escusa de que el la habia secuestrado.

Maka que venia a visitar a sus amigos kid y chrona, no supo como pero algo le dijo que tenia que verlos, pero por desgracia no los pudo encontrar, ese dia se dienron por desaparecido un monton de las personas que la tecnico rubia concideraba importantes.

Y shinigami-sama que estaba mas desconcertado que todos busco en la habitacion de su hijo junto a las armas de su hijo que tampoco sabian lo que paso, cualquier pista de lo que paso y lo unico que encontraron fue una carta con una perfecta letra que decia "adíos".

...

Lejos de ese lugar se encontraban el casador inmortan que estaba lleno de sangre y con tantas heridas que si fuera humano hace mucho que habria muerto.

Cassiatore- con este es el potencial que vio cancervero en ese niño- dijo viendo como un hombre de pelo azul y traje ninja con una katana se llebava el alma de su compañero.

Bruja- pronto mis planes estaran completos- dijo viendo la escena con una sonrisa.

...

ultimo capitulo de la primera parte, la siguiente parte se llamara "la soledad del dios y el demonio"

disculpen si tarde demaciado tiempo, pero tube una enorme cantidad de problemas personales que tube que resolver, pero no espero que me perdones solo que les guste el capitulo.


End file.
